From the Ashes
by BlackFoxxKat
Summary: Shayde Foxx has transferred to Ouran, and meets the boys along the way. She decides to try and show them how to have fun. The spark that ruins her life could be the beginning of lifelong friendships.  some swearing/violence. Slow beginning. HixOCxKa-ish
1. Accepted

"Congratulations, Ms. Foxx. Your application for the scholarship has been accepted. Although there is still a yearly fare it doesn't cover, you don't have to pay quite so high a price," the Chairman said while beaming down at me. "I'd like to be the first to welcome you to the Ouran Academy."

I smiled and stood up, grasping his outstretched hand. "Thank you very much, sir," I said while I shook his hand. "I'm so excited to start."

A few more verbal exchanges here and there, a laugh, signing a release form for payment, and then I was out on the school grounds. I had told my parents I wanted to check the grounds out before we left. They were probably still in the main building; they didn't move very fast.

So I found myself in a courtyard. Lush green grass filled the space between the sharp-lined sidewalks and a fountain was gurgling in the middle, water flowing over its rims like liquid glass.

It was beautiful, but I had a feeling it had a high price attached to it. _This school _is_ full of rich people, but to squander it on something like this. . _, I thought, shaking my head.

I took the sidewalk going through an arch and into a larger courtroom. Although it was the first bit of summer, some students were still here, lounging on the grass and benches, on the rim of the fountain. The boys wore blue jackets and black pants, while the girls wore an ugly yellow dress. Thank god I didn't have to wear that. Being eligible for the scholarship allowed me that freedom; if I couldn't pay for the school, how was I supposed to buy the uniform? I had decided I'd wear a dark blue skirt with the blue jacket the boys wore, specially fitted for me.

I felt out of place with my jean shorts and black t-shirt, but I didn't really mind until people started looking at me. Everyone's heads just seemed to gravitate toward me, and stay there. I was kept on the spot by their eyes, looking at a few of them. Then, quickly I turned and walked down the hall, feeling the heat creep into my face, still feeling their eyes on my back. I heard a few people whispering, and caught the words "poor" and "commoner".

I flushed even more. I was so focused on trying to keep their eyes off of me that I didn't notice where I was walking and crashed into a tall boy.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Sorry, are you okay?" I asked, rubbing my face where I'd hit him. I looked up and was so shocked I gasped.

The man standing in front of me was tall and had a slender build, with soft blonde hair, sweet blue eyes, and one of the most beautiful faces I've seen. His narrow chin opened up toward his face, his clear skin rolling over the high cheek bones and full cheeks. His eyes widened when he looked at me and I remembered what all the rich kids had been whispering just a moment ago. I let my eyes fall to the side, hoping he wouldn't start yelling about a poor girl running into him.

"Hey, you're the new student aren't you?" he asked leaning toward me in interest.

My eyes snapped back to his face. _Did word get around that fast here?_ "Uhm, yeah actually. My name's Shayde Foxx. How'd you know I was a student?"

"Really? That's wonderful! He said, lighting up like a child getting a present. "This is awesome! A real commoner in the school, how nice! Do you want me to show you around? What about classes? Oh, this is so cool!" he exclaimed, spreading his arms and trying to envelop me in a hug.

I saw it coming and back stepped at the last second, a little scared. He was trying to be nice but it was a little frightening. When he looked at me, confused he hadn't made contact, I fixed him with a cautious stare.

"I don't know who you are; I'm not going to let you hug me."

I had expected him to deflate, but he went on. "Ah, so this must be the commoner's defensive mechanism. Wonderful!" He looked at me and offered a soft smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm pretty easily excited. By the way, my name's Tamaki Suoh. I'm honored to meet you, Miss Shayde Foxx." He gave a small bow and when he pulled up he smiled wider. "Now, let's go through the campus! I've never given a tour before, let alone to a commoner!"

The word drove an icy spike through the careful warmth I had felt from his welcome. As a commoner, I was sure I'd dirty his clean and wealthy name. Nobody would want to go near him because of me.

There must've been a visible change on my face because Tamaki sobered, a concerned look drifting over his face. "What?' he asked, trying to understand the look on my face. "What's wrong? Did someone already show you the school?"

I hardened myself; I'd have to do this the rest of the year so I better get used to it. "No, I'm fine, and I'd rather see the campus for myself, but thanks for the welcome Tamaki," I said, colder than I'd meant. I strode off, not giving him a chance to say anything.

Walking through the courtyard, the whispers of 'commoner' following me, I pulled open the door to the building in front of me. The room was huge and well decorated, but I went straight for the stairs, climbing as high as I could go. When I was on the third flight, I was sure I heard someone call my name, but I brushed it off as my imagination.

As I got higher, the view was better. Over looking the entire school and even the university wing to the east. The campus really was beautiful, adorned with courtyards full of grass, trees, flowers, and fountains. Extravagant, but beautiful.

I wondered if I had been mean to push Tamaki away, but I was confident in the fact that he would've ditched me after word had gotten out that he'd interacted with a dirty commoner. Even so, it didn't make sense why he was so excited about me being a commoner if it would reflect badly on him. The word hurt, but I'd been called much worse things so I wasn't really bothered by it.

I turned to see the clock tower next to the building I was in. It had only been an hour since the meeting with the Chairman. I figured my parents would walk some of the campus looking for me then go home; they had work in the morning to pay for me coming here. I couldn't thank them enough for working so hard for me. I walked away from the window and down the hall, looking for somewhere new to explore.

**A/N: I've been working on this for a while. The story gets pretty in depth, so just stay with me and it'll get better I promise! This is just a bit (I've already written about 70 pgs, but that's with mistakes and all, lots of spacing too), so I hope that you'll like it enough for me to put the rest up! R&R please, it's very helpful, even if it's just you saying you like/don't like it! Thanks!**

****I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.****


	2. Let's Play a Game

"Okay, so I'm lost."

I was inside one of the buildings on campus, but had no idea which one or where it was. My sense of direction in buildings was terrible too, so I couldn't rely on that to get me out.

Outside it was starting to get dark, and once it was that meant I'd have to be at work. "Damn, this sucks! I don't want to be late!" I grumbled as I stormed through one of the halls. I had noticed earlier that the students were leaving, so I didn't feel weird talking to myself.

"Even though I'm glad everyone's gone, I really need to get to my car. I don't even know where the parking lot is! Ugh!" I yelled in frustration, knowing it was pointless. "Hello? Can somebody help me out please? I need to get out of here! Hello?"

I flung myself onto one of the many plush benches. Nice campus, too easy to get lost though. I knew my parents wouldn't be worried; they'd told me to make friends, so they probably assumed that's what I was doing. _Great,_ I thought, _trapped here forever and my parents don't even know._ Not that I'd tell them or want them to know though.

Then down one of the halls I heard a door shut softly. "Hello?" I perked up, hoping someone could show me out. When I didn't hear an answer I plodded down the hallway. I didn't see anyone.

"Maybe they went in this door," I said aloud; I didn't want to stay in the quiet.

Through the door was a large library, the second one as the plaque on the doors said.

I scanned to see if anybody was in the room. When I saw nothing and decided to go out and look in another room, a flash of movement kept me rooted to the spot. Behind one of the bookshelves, I saw a hand dart behind the wood.

"Hello? I know someone's in here. Can you tell me how to get out of here please?"

There was a soft, harmonic laugh through the room, sounding like it came from the books themselves.

"You'll have to find me first, or I won't tell you anything," the double-edged voice said.

I considered leaving, but this was my best and only bet it seemed. "Fine." I went over to where the hand had disappeared, but of course no one was there. Without a second thought I bounded up the stairs to get a better view. The voice laughed again.

"It'll be harder than that to win this game," it said.

But this time the harmony was off, one edge sounding louder than the other. I let my ears guide me, and when I turned around one shelf, I heard soft footsteps running away, and caught a glimpse of a lean, orange-haired boy. I chased him, only his hand showing before he ducked behind another obstacle.

"Hey get back here, I really do need help!" I yelled as I ran after him. All I got was an uneven harmonic laugh. I was coming up closer. I could almost grab his school jacket and the smell of whatever cologne he was wearing was picked up by my nose, but as we passed some desks he whipped out his arm and pulled a chair behind him. I ran into it and fell. I groaned, knowing I wouldn't bruise but that it'd hurt for a bit. "That wasn't fair," I grumbled.

"Who said it was? This is my game, so I make the rules."

I glanced over the railing, looking down at the first floor when I saw the boy crouched next to a bookshelf, smiling before disappearing from view again. _What?,_ I thought._ There's no way he could've gotten down there so fast! It's impossible!_

Then it clicked; the off-key harmonics, the double-edged voice, moving so fast.

I took my time and set the chair up, then leaned against it.

"There're two of you," I said to the room. "One on the first floor, the other on the second. To confuse me."

I knew I was right by the silence after my words.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," the voices said after too long. "Either way, you still haven't caught me, so I can't tell you the way out."

"Whatever, I don't have time for this!" I yelled. "I'm going to be late to work, and what you rich kids don't understand is that I actually need the job for money. Now find someone else to play your game!"

I stormed down the stairs but when I reached the door it wouldn't budge. "Really?"

"Finish the game and I'll let you out."

I glared at the door. If I was late I knew my boss wouldn't be happy, and that wasn't good. Grabbing hold of the stiff handle, I slammed my shoulder into the door, bouncing off like a plastic ball. I hit the door again and again, my shoulder slowly starting to ache.

"What're you doing?" the voices asked, practically bored. "You won't get out by doing that; it needs a key and we have it"

I ignored them but stopped hitting the door. I just closed my eyes and accepted that I might be fired because of these two rich assholes. I sighed.

Suddenly, I saw a huge shadow coming from behind me on the door. I was sure they were going to try to trap me somehow, but I wasn't going to let them. When I could feel the person standing right behind me, I lashed back with my leg.

I was sure I would connect with something solid, but instead something grabbed my ankle tightly and twisted, turning my whole leg and body around. He let go and I fell to the floor with a cry.

When I looked up I froze. This wasn't one of the infuriating orange-haired boys I'd been chasing earlier. This man was tall and strongly built, a beautiful passive face with silver-gray eyes and spiky black hair.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, crouching down and offering me his hand. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, but was still frozen to the spot. "Don't worry, Takashi won't hurt you!" said a very bright and cheery voice from behind the man. A child's face popped into view from behind the man's back, honey-golden hair in waves around his face and large brown eyes. "It's the twins you want to watch out for!" the kid said with a laugh.

"Honey!" said the higher part of the harmony.

"Argh, way to ruin our game guys," the lower half said, sounding a little angry.

Two boys came out from behind bookshelves, and they were mirror images of one another. Their heads were topped with auburn orange hair, spiky in the back but long enough in the front to have bangs. After a second I realized they were parted different ways, but that's where the differences ended with them.

I made a small cough. "Uhm, who are all of you?" I asked in a small voice. They all looked at me like they were surprised I didn't know. I stared back.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Honey!" said the child gleefully, patting a proud hand on his chest. "This is my bunny Usa!" he said, holding a big plush pink bunny out in front of him. He motioned to the man sitting in front of him. "And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori." Mori gave me a shy smile and my neck heated as I stared up at him, wide-eyed. "And they're-."

"We'll introduce ourselves, Honey," the boy with the lower voice said as he and his twin walked over. They looked at me and smiled twin smiles. "I'm Hikaru," the one with the low voice said.

"And I'm Kaoru," the one with the high voice said.

"And we're the Hitachiin twins! Thanks for playing with us!" they said in perfect harmonic unison.

_Okay, low voice is Hikaru, high is Kaoru, _I thought, dedicating it to memory. I doubted it would help since even their voices were practically identical.

"So you need a way out, right?" the kid, Honey, asked.

"Uhm, yeah, that'd be nice." _Just get me the hell out of here._

Mori gestured with his hand and this time I took it. I underestimated how hard he'd pull up and ended up smacking my head into his stomach. I stepped back quickly with a, "Sorry," and diverted my eyes. He patted me on the head softly and I felt more heat in my cheeks.

I heard the door click and open, and I burst into the hallway. "Could you show me to the parking lot? Please?" I kept my back to them until I felt most of the heat leave my face.

"Yeah, just follow us! Let's go, Takashi!" Honey said, jumping onto Mori's back for a ride and playing with his bunny. I followed behind them and the twins fell into step on either side of me. I stiffened a little, wary that they'd want to start playing another 'game' when I didn't have time for it.

"So how come you're at the school so late? We haven't seen you before, so you can't be a student," said –low- Hikaru, to the right of me.

"Yeah, why are you here? I mean we don't know anything about you, not even your name," said the other, Kaoru.

"Oh well, I was just recently accepted as a student here so I was just walking around the campus, but I ended up getting lost."

"Haha, really? What, no one wanted to show you around?" they both laughed.

"Well, this guy Tamaki Suoh did, but I didn't want to bother him," I said, wishing I'd taken him up on the offer and not be lost.

"What? Tamaki's already gotten to you?" they said.

"Yeah, why?" I was a little worried about their reactions.

"That means you were the one he was talking about!" said Hikaru.

"He was trying to find you," added Kaoru.

"What? Why?" That Tamaki had been persistent, but _really?_

The twins both shrugged nonchalantly. "To make sure you didn't get lost."

_Oh, lovely,_ I grumbled in my head as I released the tension that had started to build in my body. The twins made me feel a twinge of irritation.

"So then if you're who he was talking about-," started Hikaru.

"-Then you must be the scholarship student, Shayde Foxx," finished Kaoru. Their voices were so musical and attractive it was hard to believe how devious they were.

It hadn't been posed as a question, but I felt like I had to say something. "Yeah, that's me. I'm Shayde Foxx and I'm here on a scholarship."

"We love your name," the twins said, grinning wildly and giving me a thumbs up. I noticed that their eyes were a golden topaz, and for some reason they reminded me of a cat's eyes. Like the rest of them, high cheekbones, wide eyes, curved nose, their eyes were beautiful beyond belief. "So what's the scholarship for?"

"How did Tamaki know I was a scholarship student?" I asked, very curious.

The twins shrugged and answered in unison. "Everyone here has their ways of getting information. Besides, no commoners get in unless they do something really impressive. So, what's the scholarship for?"

"Well, it's actually two. One's for academics and the other's for soccer," I said, praying they wouldn't badger me about the latter of the two. It was a little hard to explain sometimes.

"That's awesome!" they exclaimed.

I smiled and took a turn to look at them both. "Thanks." The irritated feeling seeped away for a second, then came back when the next voice rang out.

"Ah, there she is! Ms. Foxx! Are you alright?" yelled a voice from across the courtyard. A blonde figure was jogging over, while a slender, black-haired boy with glasses was walking over.

As Tamaki got closer I expected him to slow down, but he kept coming with arms outstretched ready for a hug. _Oh god not again_, I thought, bracing myself.

But suddenly the twins pushed me behind them, and I heard the dull thwack as Tamaki hit them. I thought of thanking the two, but then again I still didn't really know them.

"Ow! Get out of my way you devils, there's a distressed maiden and she needs the comfort of a prince!" he said, gesturing to me.

"Yeah right, boss. If she declined you before-," Hikaru said, nose up.

"-Why would she want your company now?" asked Kaoru.

"That's not true! Is that really how you feel?" Tamaki shouted over the twins to me.

I kept quiet, and when Tamaki kept staring at me I turned away. The twins laughed.

"All right, now, I think it's best if we get the lady home, don't you think?" The boy in glasses had just stepped up, and smiled politely. He was handsome, yet I got the feeling that I really, really didn't want to mess with him. "Where is it you need to go miss?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut-off by Honey. "She wants to get to the parking lot!"

"Yeah, and we should probably hurry," Hikaru said.

"We don't want you to be late to work," Kaoru said to me with a cute wink. I looked away, a little embarrassed for some reason.

"By the way, this is Kyoya Ootori," said Tamaki, waving to the boy in glasses. "So who's picking you up? Oh, and where do you work at?" he asked, he and Kyoya joining the boys escorting me.

I decided to _not_ answer the second part of that question. "What're you talking about?" I asked, confused. "No one's picking me up, I drove myself here."

They looked at me like I had spoken gibberish. I pushed down the urge to groan out loud. _Rich people_. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them, saying solidly, "I drove myself here, in my car. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You'll have to excuse us. You see, we usually have chauffeurs for our families that drive us around. Very few people at this school actually drive themselves around," Kyoya explained, adjusting his glasses on his face. The way he had spoken made it seem like he was putting down my driving. I threw him a shrewd look as he continued. "Anyway, the parking lot is over this way, it shouldn't take long. I hope we don't make you late."

"Yeah, hopefully not," I mumbled. I wasn't sure how I felt about Kyoya.

Finally, we broke through all the buildings and I saw the parking lot laid out in front of me, my silver car in sight. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. _Oh thank god, I can get out of here now._

"So which one is yours?" the twins asked, looking around the lot.

"That one, over there in the back. The silver one with a bike rack on it."

"Huh. That's not a very nice car," they said.

"Take it back you devil twins! Her family works very hard and that's all they can afford! It's probably worth more than what our families make in a week, so be careful about how you talk," Tamaki ridiculed the twins, who gave him uncaring stares.

"If anyone should be careful, it should be you boss. Watch your mouth or you'll offend her," they said.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it! Are you hurt at all, Miss Foxx? Oh I'm so sorry," Tamaki cried to me, clinging to my shirt.

"Ah, get off! No I'm not offended," I said, flustered. "Much. Besides, I know my car's not fancy. It's an older model, but it's been broken in. I love it," I said, laying eyes on my car as I got closer. The car was my dad's before, but I had driven it so much when I got my license that he just let me have it while he got a new car.

"So you actually know how to drive this?" Tamaki asked, laying a hand on the car and examining it.

"Well yeah, it's not like its rocket science or anything," I grumbled, unlocking the car.

"Maybe we could take a ride sometime!" he said excitedly.

"You idiot, there's only four other seats in the car, we can't all fit in there!" Hikaru spat at Tamaki.

I could feel a headache starting._ Lovely, I'll have to go to work with this._ I had to get them to stop bickering. "Maybe later in the year, if I ever meet up with you again. You'll have to give me gas money though, it's not like gas is free. And Hikaru's right, I can only take four of you at a time. Unless some want to go in the trunk," I mumbled. I saw the look on Tamaki's face. "It was a joke, that's illegal!"

"Okay, then, some other time Miss Foxx. It was a pleasure to meet you," Tamaki said, bowing to me. "I hope to see you again soon." _Yeah, I'll get back to you on that_.

"Sure, can't wait," I said as I sat in my car and started it. I put the car in first gear, pushing in the clutch. I saw the boys looking in. "It's a manual," I explained, rolling my eyes.

"Alright, well, then I guess I'll see you all sometime later," I said, look out my window at all of them.

It hit me like a lightning bolt then, an electric shock all the way down to my core.

They were all so _beautiful_. It was stunning, amazing. I found myself staring at all of them for a few seconds, wondering why such beautiful people had kept my company, a commoner and not a very pretty one at that, when I was sure there would be plenty of rich, pretty girls begging for their attention.

"Yeah, well, bye guys," I said, offering a shy smile, now fully aware of how outranked I was. "See you around."

They stepped back and waved as I pulled out, driving a little faster than I should've, and made my way home to get ready for work.

**A/N: I decided to get the second one out since I guess it'll get more reviews? Well, maybe it'll hook a few more people. But this is pretty much introducing the rest of the characters (btw-Haruhi is not in this story. I'm replacing her with my own.). Anyway, maybe I can see if I can get a little more stuff done, and if you guys like this then I'll put it up.**

****I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.****


	3. Work

"Okay, goodnight mom, dad!" I called to them, heading to my room to get ready. I was cutting it pretty short. My shift started at 11:00, and it was 10:47. And I still had to walk over to the place.

I started stuffing my bag with everything that I needed; veil, my top, the pants, all the makeup I needed, as well as a few other things that would come in handy. I dressed in a loose shirt and cutoff jeans, putting on some running shoes. I pulled on a zip-up hoodie, throwing the bag over my shoulder. I put my keys in my bag, and slowly, quietly made my way for the door. Sometimes I had to go out the window, but that was only on the weekends if ever.

The house was dark, and I made it out quietly enough, shutting and locking the door behind me. I was lucky that my parents were deep sleepers unlike me.

They didn't know that I had this job, and if they did know they probably wouldn't approve of it.

I had found a love of belly dancing after taking some classes from when I was younger. The dance just made me feel better about myself, and I got a work out from it too. So I had decided to keep belly dancing, and was eventually offered to dance at a club. Although it sounds bad, the club actually appreciates the fact that belly dancing isn't stripping, but I get cash tips all the same. I don't really complain; it means more money.

I made it to the club just a minute or two behind schedule, which was pretty good, considering that I hauled my ass all the way over here. Even so, my boss, Mrs. C was standing in the prep room, tapping her foot and looking irritated.

_It's one goddamn minute lady,_ I swore in my head, irritated. I walked up to her, knowing what was coming.

"When does you're shift start?" she asked briskly.

"Eleven o'clock, sharp," I mumbled, looking down.

"Next time, make sure to turn up by then." She strode off, yelling at some of the other girls getting ready.

I rolled my eyes and set down my stuff in front of a mirror. Dance makeup was meant to be bright and colorful and flashy. However, I was dancing in a black top with sheer slit sleeves and sheer slit black pants. Along the slits were silver coins that made a joyful tinkling whenever I moved.

Setting out all my makeup, I looked up into the mirror in my eyes. They were a golden hazel, framed by thick, long lashes. I had a small, cute nose and a mouth that fit, not too big or too small and a good shape, the bottom lip a little fuller than the top. I had a square jaw and high cheek bones. I thought that at some angles I could be pretty, maybe even beautiful, but after being in the presence of the handsome boys I felt ugly.

My bangs drooped over my right eye and I blew them out of my face. They were long enough to get in my face, but too short to tuck behind my ear. Most of it was pulled over to the right side of my face, my part off center. My dark brown hair fell down to my bra strap. I plugged in a near by hair straightener, deciding to leave my hair down tonight.

I lined my eyes with black, filling my eyelids with the dark eye shadow. I dabbed some silver around my eyes, then put gold around the outsides. I ran my teeth along my lips to make them redder than they already were to make a striking difference between the color of my lips, eyes, and pale skin.

Pulling my clothes off and stuffing them in my bag, I pulled on my outfit for the night. The pants were loose and rode low on my hips while the shirt cut at the middle of my ribs, tighter to make sure it didn't fall off. Sifting through my stuff, I found my face veil and tied it on. I checked in the mirror to make sure all my earrings were in; the silver and black loops with chains and balls, two silver studs in each ear, then on the top one small silver loop in the right ear, and two in the left. I quickly straightened my hair, which didn't need too much work.

Satisfied with how I looked, I walked out to the board to see what my schedule was. I had to wait tables for an hour, dance once, and then wait tables till three. I groaned. This was gonna suck. Dancing always takes the most out of you, and I'd still have an hour or two to wait tables afterward.

_**-F-**_

"You ready, Foxx?" said one of the girls that was going to dance with me. I nodded, feeling a little nervous. Dancing half naked in front of a packed club always got my heart racing and my head worried. I could feel my heart beat in my head, following the beat of the music playing.

I readied myself, swaying to the music, twitching every now and then with moves that came to mind. It was faster paced than I was used to, but I liked fast songs, they were easier to keep up the energy.

Our queue came and we all stepped onto the stage in order, falling into place while the club roared. Adrenaline pumped through me as the crowd looked at us. I followed the song, letting my body relax in the steps, the way I swung my hips that got a loud reaction from the crowd, the way I moved my arms, the way the coins tinkled around me.

After a few minutes of being on stage, we drifted into the crowd, still performing and dancing, but making it more 'personal' with the customers. I could see a group of young men staring at me hungrily. Before going over I looked at the wad of cash in their hands, and decided it was worth it.

I sauntered over to them, locking the youngest one with a stare, swinging my hips as I made my way over. I waved my arms gracefully, and danced a circle around the three when I got to them. I turned in a few circles before they tried to place the cash on me. But I caught their hands in a vice-like grip, taking the money and putting it in my outfit myself. With that, I danced away to a new table to do the same thing.

Although I didn't like saying it out loud, I was pretty popular at the club. After so many years of soccer, my body was toned, full of muscle but still with soft curves, and having a naturally larger-than-average bust helped too.

The music switched to one of my favorite songs, and I no longer cared about collecting the money. I let my mind go and my body fell into the motions of the song, swinging and popping and gliding. I made my way to a few tables, giving a smile to the people watching, but never really seeing them.

When the song was drawing to a close, I made my way back to the stage, climbing up the stairs gracefully with the music and disappearing into the prep room. I didn't realize it, but I was sweating and out of breath.

I sat down near my bag to take a breather, taking my face veil off and setting it inside. A few girls that passed by told me good job, and that I really looked good out there. I smiled and said the same back to them, but I had no idea how they did. I hadn't been paying attention to anything.

Before I got yelled at for slacking, I stood up and stretched for a few minutes. I wiped the rest of the sweat away and sprayed myself with a scented spray. I checked in the mirror to see if I needed to redo any makeup but everything had made it through pretty well.

_Yay, time to wait tables_, I grumbled in my head. Ugh, I was so not looking forward to it.

Despite my own wishes, I headed to the kitchen to pick up on drinks. I had an hour of just delivering drinks and then an hour of actual food service, but there weren't many people who ordered food here.

I made my way to and from the kitchen, bringing back dirty glasses and leaving with refills. I made my way through the dancers rather easily, holding the trays above my 5' 2" body to keep them from getting jostled by the crowd.

It wasn't a hard job really. The only problems were customers being jackasses. I luckily didn't get any tonight, but there were still a few snide remarks thrown my way. If they weren't being rude then they were complimenting me on my dancing and how good I looked. I gave them all sweet smiles, thanked them, and went back to work.

I moved into my next shift, which was pretty slow. Only a few people were coming in for food, and I only had one or two tables to deal with at a time. I lounged in the kitchen area, helping with drinks and sipping some ice water whenever I could. Once both my tables were empty, I joined the dancing in the crowd. The music had turned from traditional dance to more modern club dance. I liked them both, and I got a few guys to smile and dance with me, even persuading one to get out of a booth to dance.

When the clock hand reached the little 3, I said goodbye to the people I was dancing with and headed to the back room, wiping my makeup off and pulling my street clothes on again. I zipped the jacket up and pulled the hood over my head, checking to make sure that my payment for tonight was tucked into my bag along with my tips.

Cautiously, I stepped out the back door of the prep room. Looking around to make sure no one was near by, I turned the corner and started heading home.

There had been a few times where drunken customers had been hanging around and wanted another drink or dance. I'd run into a few situations like that since I started here but I always managed to get away, usually with only a few bruises. I learned quickly that I'd either have to be fast or a strong fighter. I wasn't much of a fighter, but I was strong and fast.

I was walking through the streets, just trying to enjoy the somewhat quiet night. I was thinking of the strange boys I had meet earlier today, shaking my head as I thought about all their antics. Honey and Mori seemed nice, sweet even. Kyoya was still unknown though. And those twins. What was it Tamaki had called them? Devils? I wasn't sure if I'd go that far, but they were something of the like. Making me play that stupid chasing game. I shook my head, smiling a little at how crazy it was.

_Don't write them off yet_, I told myself. _It sure seemed like that Tamaki was determined to find me, so I doubt I'll lose them when I have to go to the same school as them._ I sighed, tired, and accepted my fate.

"Oh, damn you're a pretty one," said a heavily slurred voice. I hadn't been able to make out the words until a few moments later. I turned around swiftly and saw a man behind me, one arm held against the wall to hold himself up and the other holding a bottle. I could smell him from where I stood.

I took a step back. I just needed to leave. "Go home, dude, you're totally wasted," I told him sternly, bending my arms and legs, ready to make a break for it.

"Don't leave me, you're such a purtty girl," he slurred, taking a lurching step towards me. I took one back. "Don't worry, I won't hurt-chu," he said, stumbling on another step and laughing.

Suddenly he swung out with the hand holding the bottle. It wasn't anywhere near me but I jumped back anyway. His grip slackened mid-swing and he let go of the bottle. It shattered on the wall next to my head. I felt the spray of leftover alcohol and glass shards hit my face and hood.

"Argh, watch it, asshole!" I screamed wiping my face with my sleeve. _Gross_.

"I want some company tonight, little lady, hur hur, wanna give it to me?" He spoke in a jumbled mess, but the look he gave me said it all.

"You disgusting piece of filth, go find somewhere to die in the gutters," I spat at him with venom.

The look in his face changed and he was up in my face. I heard a loud slap, a pain on the right side of my face, and next thing I knew my head was turned to the side.

I was in total shock, not believing what had just happened. My body was slack and he took advantage of my shortcoming. Grabbing my wrist with one hand, he brought his other back to my face. I heard the slap and this one stung sharply. I could feel the swelling already.

I stood up and rammed my elbow into the side of his face. He loosened his grip on my arm and I pulled free while I landed another shot in the middle of his chest. Curling around my hand he groaned, crumpling to the ground when I pulled away.

"Lie here and rot!" I snarled through clenched teeth, turning and running back home.

Once I got to my neighborhood I relaxed. I'd lived here for a long time and knew a lot of the people here, so there was nothing to worry about now. I quietly made my way to my small, one story house. It was the complete opposite of the academy; every inch of space was put to use. Standing at my window, I looked around quickly before opening it to pull myself in.

I landed on the floor and froze for three seconds, listening hard to the sounds coming from my parent's room. Nothing. Good. My little freezing ritual had started once I took the job; I had been a little loud one time and they almost caught me. Before they could come in and check on me I just told them that I was having some trouble sleeping so I was moving around.

_Oh, my parents are so sweet and innocent,_ I thought with a sweet smile.

I pulled out my money and put it into my wallet, making a note to put something in the bank. I stowed my bag in my closet under a lump of heavy clothes. My parents never went through my room, but you couldn't be too sure.

I touched a hand to my cheek. Even the light pressure made it sting. I glanced in the mirror and let out a small gasp. It was swollen, that was for sure. I'd have to put some ice on it after my shower.

Stripping out of my clothes, I headed to the shower. My parents knew that I liked taking showers at night, and the bathroom wasn't close enough to wake them.

Turning the hot water knob, I stepped into the warm water. I let out a happy sigh as it flowed over my tired body. I scrubbed every bit of skin, still feeling the sweat from dancing and the alcohol on my face. I had to be gentle with my cheek but I managed to clean it softly.

I finished up my shower as quickly as I could and wiped the rest of the makeup off when I was done drying myself off. My pajamas were soccer shorts and an old warm-up t-shirt, however since it was so hot I just pulled the shirt off so I could sleep in my sports bra.

My hair hung in still-damp waves as I went to the freezer to get ice to put in a bag for my face. I wrapped a paper towel around it to keep the icy bite at bay, but it didn't do much. I sat in front of the TV for a few minutes to let the cold do its work. When I couldn't take it anymore I dumped the ice and crawled into my bed, hugging a pillow next to me.

Thoughts of my stinging cheek, school, soccer, and the students at Ouran guided me into a relaxed, dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Yay, so I got the third one up! This is all about her work. Yeah, I know it's a little weird, but it's a twist that no other story will have. Also, I happen to belly dance myself. So there. I was going to add the little bit where she goes back to school, but this right now is a few pages on Word, so I don't want to make it longer and irritate you guys. Might be able to get the fourth out real soon. R&R does wonderful things!**

******I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.******


	4. Learning Time

The shrill beeping of my alarm pulled me from my glorious rest. I groggily opened my eyes and rolled over to turn it off. A sharp twang of pain laced through my face causing my hand to fly up to my cheek.

_Ow! What the hell. . ?_ I felt the swollenness of my cheek, and remembered the night before._ Oh yeah. Well, now I'm awake._

I pulled myself into a sitting position, running my hand over my face and through my hair. I gathered in my breath and let it all out in one big sigh. Sniffing, I threw the covers off of my legs and stood up, grabbing my shirt from the ground and pulling it on as I walked into the kitchen.

My parents were already gone, and I had an hour before my summer classes at Ouran started. Not that they actually would be hard; just a drawing and creative writing class. The Chairman had suggested that I get started in classes now so when soccer started I wouldn't be in over my head. I had agreed, but I doubted that it would be too much for me to have to decline either soccer or academics. I was a bit of an overachiever and had gotten to where I was now by always taking on more than I should.

I fixed myself a small breakfast of an orange and some cereal, draining the last of the milk out of my bowl when I was done eating.

Glancing at the clock, I headed to my room to get dressed. When I stopped by home yesterday, I had sent my order in to get the fitted school jacket, shirt, tie, as well as a dark blue skirt with knee length socks. Since it would take a few days for the clothes to get here, I figured I could just go in whatever I wanted.

I walked out the door wearing short soccer shorts with a close fitting grey tank top. I threw my backpack into the back seat, going back into the house to get my soccer gear. To get ready for the season, training started as soon as possible and I was required to go to as many practices as I could.

I turned my music up and pulled into the street, driving a few miles over the speed limit. I didn't have a first or second period for the summer so I could sleep in, but third, lunch, and fourth were my classes. I decided I'd spend the fifth and sixth hours doing some of my own exercise or work, and then head out to practice. And probably to the club right after that. _All in a day's work_, I grumbled in my head, parking my car.

I started walking towards the campus, vaguely remembering where my class was and thinking I should get a map. All these fancy cars and limos were pulled up to the front of the parking lot, letting out a steady stream of students before leaving. I was a little surprised that this many people got here at third hour, but shrugged. _It _is_ summer._

I made my way between two cars letting out students. Just as I went past them, two people wove their arms with mine. Shocked and startled I looked up at both figures frantically. It was Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the boys from the day before.

And they were smiling broadly at me. For some reason, I didn't think it was a good thing.

"Good morning, Miss Shayde Foxx!" they greeted in unison.

"Ah, yeah good morning. Gah you guys scared me, coming up from behind me like that." My heart was still beating a little fast, and it didn't help that they were gorgeous either.

They laughed. "Oh, well we're sorry," they replied. I felt bad for feeling suspicious at their friendliness, but not enough to stop feeling that way.

"What classes do you have?" Hikaru, on my left, asked.

"Do you have any with us?" Kaoru asked to my right.

"Uhm, I have drawing, lunch, and then creative writing. What about you guys?" I asked, not really caring but making small talk.

They made eye contact over my head, shrugged, and said, "We'll take the same classes, then."

"Uhm, what d'you mean?" I asked slowly, looking up at them.

They didn't look back at me, but put their noses in the air, lifting their free arms up in another shrug as they started steering me towards the building. "We might as well take a class with you since we know you. Besides, you seem interesting. And we don't want to be bored."

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach._ Goddamn rich people!_ Spending three hours with these two was sure to be torture. I let a small groan out that was covered by their babble to each other.

_**-O-**_

"Hey, what're you drawing Miss Shayde?" the twins asked as they leaned on me from either side.

"Get off me," I mumbled, shrugging their arms off. "It's the Leo constellation in the stars. It's my astrology sign. Once I get the points right, I'm going to sketch in a lion and fill it in."

"Hey, well it already looks pretty good," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, for a bunch of dots on a piece of paper," Hikaru said.

I gave him a glare and went back to my drawing. "I never said it was going to be much. What about you two?" I asked, moving the topic away from me.

"We're going to draw roses, and then give them to the girls that come in," they said casually, Hikaru wrapping an arm around Kaoru's waist while Kaoru rested his arm on his brother's shoulder.

I was thrown at the last bit of the comment about girls coming in, but I didn't ask for fear of an answer. I went back to putting my points in the right places, ignoring their interlocking figures.

"Aww, come _on, _Miss Shayde," complained Hikaru.

"We wanna play a game," continued Kaoru.

"Then go play. You don't need my permission," I responded, not looking up. "And stop calling me that. Just call me Shay; it's what everyone calls me."

I noticed I'd made a mistake and went to grab my eraser only to find it was missing. "Where'd it go?"

Hikaru procured my eraser from out of his pocket, his brother grinning with him. "Are you looking for this?" they asked deviously.

"Give it back," I said flatly.

"Let's play a game!" they cheered.

"No, give it back," I repeated.

"The 'Which One is Hikaru Game'!" they shouted, putting on identical hats and running around each other. "So do you know which one of us is Hikaru, and which one is Kaoru?"

"Yep. Hikaru-," pointing to the one on the left, "Kaoru-," pointing to the one on the right. "Can I have my eraser back now?" I continued flatly.

"Nope, you got it wrong!" they sang, drawing out the last word. "Guess again."

"No I didn't. You're Hikaru and you're Kaoru. I know I'm right, now give me my eraser back." When they didn't move, frozen staring at me with wide topaz-gold cat eyes, I snatched the eraser from Hikaru's hand. "And that's a little selfish to name a game with both of you in it after only one of you," I said as I turned back to my work.

"Okay, fine so you got it right," Hikaru said with a slight edge to his voice.

"How'd you know?" Kaoru asked, intrigued as he sat down next to me.

I stopped working and rested my head on my hand. The sharp sting ran through me, and before I could wince I changed to brush my hair out of my way. "Well, you're completely identical, yes, and you even act the same way sometimes. But you have a . . . softer look about you. Hikaru, you have more of an edge about you," I said, turning to him as he sat on my other side. "It's also the way you each respond to people and things. You're harsher, blunter, and Kaoru's more genuine, subtler I guess."

They both looked at me with concentrated eyes, asking a silent question. "It's something about your eyes, your faces, they way you hold yourselves. I don't know, I just know which one of you is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru." I set back to work but the silence between the three of us got on my nerves. Despite yesterday, I was starting to like these two, especially since they were actually making me feel comfortable at the school.

I pushed my chair back so I could look at both of them, fixing them with a determined look.

They looked up, startled. "What?" they asked, harmonically surprised.

"My drawing feels like it's missing something. Maybe it could use some garnish, like more stars, or trees, or oh I know! Roses!" I smiled at them. "You two should draw your roses next to my lion."

They laughed, but started working alongside me. We exchanged some playful banter back and forth, cracking up laughing every now and then. When I looked up, the girls in the class seemed to be glaring at me. I could never tell for sure because they always turned away. I didn't know what they could be mad at me for, so I just went back to joking with the twins, hitting them when they irritated me again.

The bell rang to let us know that lunch was coming around. The twins walked me to the cafeteria on either side of me.

"Oh, just wait till you try this food!" Hikaru said.

"It's not as good as food the chefs at our house make, but it's still pretty good," Kaoru added with a smile.

"At least it's not normal school muck. Seems like sometimes the food I was served in my old school wouldn't even be served in prisons." The twins looked at me with wide, shocked eyes. "Uhm, yeah. Anyway, I won't be able to afford this food so I brought a lunch from home."

"Really? A sack lunch?" they said, staring. "We've never seen one! Can we try some of your food? Please?" they begged.

"I want to know what your cooking is like," Hikaru said excitedly.

"I bet it's delicious!" Kaoru exasperated while licking his lips.

_Pretty sure that was sarcasm dripping from your voices_, I grumbled in my head. "I didn't make it actually. Well, I didn't cook anything at least. I'm not that good with food," I said as I stepped into line with them.

The boys got their food and we headed toward a table. On our way, I bumped into a boy and I knocked his cell phone off his tray.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that," I said quickly.

"No, that's okay," he said as a grin spread over his face slowly. "Can you get it though? My hands are a little full."

"Yeah," I said turning away from him to pick the phone up and place it back on the tray. I hear a few snickers behind me but when I looked no one was laughing.

The boy and his friends walked away and I turned back to the twins, who had scowls on their faces and eyes following the boy.

I nudged them, shaking my head a little and saying, "Hello? Let's find somewhere to sit," and walking ahead.

"You know, we were going to tell you this morning-," huffed Hikaru.

"-But we think you should probably wear something a little more . . . appropriate tomorrow," Kaoru said evenly, looking over my shoulder.

"What're you talking about? Guys, it's summer, and I'm a soccer player. I'm not gonna dress in some get up just for a few hours of school," I reasoned, sitting down.

"Well, then you'll get some unwanted attention from all the other boys at school. Figured we'd warn you," they said as they sat across from me.

"Your shirt is a little bit clingy to your body," Hikaru said pointedly before taking a bite of some rich looking food.

"And your shorts just barely make it past your butt," criticized Kaoru, eating some sort of soup.

They swallowed their food, pointed at me and said, "Why do you think that boy ran into you and asked you to pick up his phone?"

I wanted to counter, I really did, but I had nothing. "Oh. Okay, I see. Oops," I shrugged. "Well, I'm used to getting looked at after being on the field and having to change. It's nothing new to me." Also dancing in a club, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

They both looked at me angrily. "Cover up a little more anyways," they retorted.

"At least wear a loose shirt," Kaoru groaned, looking back at his food.

I felt myself sting with anger at them telling me what to do and that they were probably right as well, so I dove into my lunch. All healthy food so I don't overload on calories for soccer.

"Hey look Takashi! It's Hikaru and Kaoru and Miss Shayde!" a bright voice sang. Honey sat down next to me a moment later, Mori sitting down next to him.

I smiled warmly at them; they were actually sitting next to me, the newbie, and it made me feel even better that they were all so handsome. "Hi you guys! And just call me Shay; it's better than Miss Shayde."

"Okay!" Honey said as he dug into his lunch – a cake? –when someone to my right called out, "There you all are! I wasn't sure if you all had summer classes! Oh-!"

Tamaki's surprise was apparent in his voice. I turned to look at him and gave him a smile as well. "Hi, Tamaki." I looked behind him. "Oh. And Kyoya." He gave a nod, not looking up from his notebook.

"Young lady, you need to cover up! You shouldn't be showing so much skin in the presence of so many people! Especially boys!" Tamaki exclaimed, trying to shield me from anyone looking over at our table. He didn't need to do much since it was mostly only girls looking, and I knew they weren't looking at me.

"It's fine, the twins already told me the same thing." I sighed tiredly. "Guess I'll just wear a t-shirt tomorrow or something."

"Sounds better," the auburn heads said. I shot them a glare.

"So how do you like your classes, Shay?" Honey asked around a mouthful of cake.

I set my elbow on the table to rest my head on it while I turned to talk to him. "Oh pretty good. You-?" I gasped a little as my cheek touched my hand. I had hoped that no one would notice it, but the boys looked at me.

"What?" I asked to play it off as casual.

"Actually, we'd been meaning to ask about that." Hikaru set his fork down.

"You looked a little weird this morning, and it's cause your cheek's swollen," Kaoru added casually.

"So what happened? How'd you get it?" they asked.

**A/N: My god, you guys have no idea how tired I am right now. 14 hour school day practically. And I'm gonna have that every Wednesday for a very, very long time. Don't expect me to update on Wednesdays haha. Okay, well, she bonds with the twins a little more, and there's a bit of a cliffy but not really. I didn't add anymore because all my chapters have been pretty long. Guess I just don't have that many breaks. Anyway, just normal school life I guess. R&R – it does great things. Oh and stay with me. It'll be boring for a bit, but it picks up real fast, I promise. Anyway, goodnight, and see you next update then.**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	5. Taunting Words

"Actually, we'd been meaning to ask about that." Hikaru set his fork down.

"You looked a little weird this morning, and it's cause your cheek's swollen," Kaoru added casually.

"So what happened? How'd you get it?" they asked.

Now that the twins had said something, all the boys were looking at my face; they would pay for this. I hoped I wasn't getting pink.

I thought quickly. If I started laughing, I was sure they wouldn't believe my explanation.

Making up my mind, I shrugged. "I was playing soccer with some of the kids in my neighborhood. They kicked it to me, I wasn't looking, and bam." I bit into my apple and shrugged again. "Not like it's new to me after all these years."

Thankfully that seemed to satisfy them. They went back to eating, some chatter springing up and I felt a wave of relief. I didn't pay too much attention to them, focusing on eating and what the rest of my day would look like. Creative writing with the twins, then two hours to myself before practice.

_Well, I have to go in and get the diet plan from the athletics director_, I remembered. I figure I'd do that then go to the gym to work out my arms and stretch until practice. _Sounds good._

I turned my attention back to the table. Kyoya said something about not spending too much money. Tamaki whined and the twins rebuffed him together. This made him complain louder, and everyone laughed.

I got the feeling that people were looking at me and I tried to take a look around without being too obvious. There were some guys looking over at our table, mostly at me. I felt the heat of self-consciousness but brushed it off easily. What was shocking was how many girls were looking over. Most of them looked like they were giggling uncontrollably or close to fainting, but some locked their eyes on me in a death glare. I felt a little cool, but ignored them.

_Why does it seem like everyone but these guys hate me?_, I wondered. _This is gonna be a_ great_ school year if this keeps up._

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot to ask," the twins said as they turned their attention to me. I felt a sinking sensation in my stomach, sure that this wasn't good.

"Did you end up getting to work on time?" Kaoru asked in a friendly voice.

"And where is that you even work at?" Hikaru added, a little more bluntly than Kaoru.

_Uhm, shit_. There was no way that I was going to tell them my biggest secret. I knew that I couldn't keep the question at bay for long, and I couldn't make stuff up along the way because I'd forget parts. _Best to make it as close to the truth as possible._

"I'm a waitress," I settled on, my words coming a little fast. I took a short breath and told myself to calm down._ Play it cool and you're in the clear_, I told myself. "It's this small place near my house. Not too many people go there, so it's nice."

Before I let them start to ask me anymore questions, an idea came to my head. I wouldn't want them asking anymore questions, and maybe even trying to come by; I felt like they might do that.

"But, as of yesterday, I don't work there anymore. Since soccer practice is gonna take so long, I'm not going to have enough time or energy to work afterwards as well," I gave as an answer to their questioning faces.

"Yay, that means you'll be able to hang out with us!" the twins said happily.

I jumped, and gave them a look. "No, didn't you hear what I said? Practice goes for like three or four hours; I'm not gonna have the energy to do anything other than eat and sleep when I'm done."

They gave me mirrored downtrodden looks. "Fun killer," they mumbled to each other.

"Yeah, but you two don't have to work like I do to be at this school."

That shut them up. I turned to Tamaki.

"So, what're your classes? When do you get done around here?" I asked, trying to make conversation. I noticed some girls at a different table make violent gestures and saw the twins give me a betrayed glare, but I ignored them.

Tamaki was overjoyed and started babbling. "Oh how nice of you to ask me!" he cried. "Well for your information, my princess, I start with music class second period, then history, and I end fourth period with an English class." He looked at me with what seemed like an attempt at smoldering eyes. "After that, I start up club activities."

Although the smoldering eyes was a fail, the 'my princess' comment gave me a dumbstruck feeling. Did they not realize how beautiful they all were? And why was he wasting those words on me? I shook myself a little to get out of the daze. I was wondering about what the club activities were, but I figured I didn't really want to know.

"Huh, well then, you end about the same time as me and these two," I replied, gesturing to the Hitachiins. "Maybe I can say hi to you guys before I get my stuff done?" I offered.

The twins scoffed at the idea, but Tamaki grabbed my hands and looked at my face with wide blue eyes and a huge smile. "That would be lovely! I can't express how honored I would be to be in your presence," he said, rather dramatically.

This time I caught on. I didn't feel any heat in my face, and I fixed him with a chilled look. Now I knew what they were doing. They were flaunting the fact that they were beautiful and rich in front of me, taunting and poking fun at me. I felt stupid for not realizing it before. Why else would they be around me unless they wanted to make fun of me, especially since I was new?

I tore my hands out of his grip. He looked genuinely shocked, like he'd done something wrong, and saw the twins perk up with cautious looks on their faces. Everyone else at the table looked over with questions on their faces.

I started putting my lunch back in my backpack, keeping my head low so my hair made a curtain between me and the boys. I couldn't believe I'd let myself trust that they wouldn't do something to make me uncomfortable. _Ugh, I'm so _stupid!

Slinging my backpack over my shoulders and standing up, I turned to leave. "I get it guys. Thanks for the warm welcome," I spat bitterly. "See ya around."

"Wait!" Tamaki said as he reached towards me the same time the twins stood up and yelled, "Shay!"

"I get it, I'm not a princess, I'm not rich, and I'm not beautiful," I said, turning to them with poison in my eyes. "I'm just sorry that it took me this long to learn that you were waiting till I realized I wasn't good enough to be in your little group. And I honestly thought you were all nice and wanted to try to make me feel welcome here. . ."

I shook my head, turning tail and walking out of the lunch hall. I could feel people's eyes following me, even some girls laughing at me but I didn't care. I was hurt that I'd trusted them, and this is what it all was; I was just the butt of a joke to them, not good enough.

As I walked through the doors I heard a small commotion and knew that they were trying to come after me. I picked up my pace and started to head to my next class. However, instead of going into the classroom to pout, I went to the closest courtyard and sat on the edge of the fountain. No one was out here, even with the warm sun and fluffy white clouds with a warm summer breeze, my hair lifting from my face and shoulders for a few moments.

I was happy no one else was here. I figured I'd just get laughed at again, not that I could feel any worse right now. I watched the smooth sheet of water running down the fountain for a while. Reaching down, I pulled off my shoes and socks, hiding them behind my backpack. The grass was cool and comforting on my bare feet.

Placing a foot on the edge of the fountain, I immersed my other foot into the water pooling at the bottom. The cool water felt amazing. I pulled my other foot in, feeling the smooth cool marble the fountain was made of. The water only went up to my ankles, but I walked around in a circle and splashed anyway, trying to get my mind off what had just dawned on me.

I felt stupid for not realizing it earlier, but I just sighed. _Nothing I can do now_, I reminded myself. _Not to mention I have the twins in my next class. Great._

I hopped out of the fountain, thoroughly cooled down. I set my lunch out on the grass to finish the last few bites left. After that I laid down on the grass with my eyes closed to the sky. I felt my skin soaking in the sun, reveling in the warmth and taking in deep breaths of grass and trees and wind.

"You know, Tamaki wasn't trying to put you down. He was trying to be nice, but sometimes he comes off a little strong," said a happy voice softly. It was close by.

I didn't open my eyes. "I'm just a joke to you guys. A 'commoner', mixed in with all you beautiful rich people. You're just trying to tell me I don't have a place here, I get it," I said resigned.

"But that's not true," Honey replied. "Tamaki really was trying to make you feel more comfortable. He had all of us looking for you yesterday because he didn't want a newcomer to get lost here. Besides, we wouldn't be hanging around you if we didn't want to be your friends." I could hear the smile in his voice, and despite my better judgment, I was starting to feel a little better too.

"And what you said back in the cafeteria, that's not true at all. You might not be rich, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to be treated like a princess now and then. You're very beautiful too, so you shouldn't say that you aren't."

This time I felt the heat rise into my face. I rolled over onto my stomach to hide it, and felt something bump my side. Taking care with my cheek, I peeked out and saw Mori sitting right next to me with Honey and Usa in his lap. Mori had on a soft smile and Honey smiled brightly at me.

"You should go apologize to them, especially Tamaki. He'll tear himself down if he thinks he offended someone," Honey laughed.

"Shay," Mori said in a hushed voice. I got the feeling that he didn't speak much, and that what he did say meant a great deal. "You got into this school on your own talent. That's a huge accomplishment, so never let anyone put you down here."

What he said was perfectly true, and when I thought about it I didn't think half the kids would be able to get in here if they hadn't been rich.

I felt even stupider than before for pushing away the only people that were making an effort to welcome me, maybe even become my friends.

I pushed myself on my side and smiled up at both of them. "Thanks guys, really. That's really nice for you both to say. And I'm sorry for that back there."

Honey smiled. "Don't worry about it! But you really should say something to Tamaki and the twins. Kyoya doesn't really mind but it couldn't hurt either."

"Yeah, I probably should," I muttered, letting my gaze drop down to the grass. "I guess I'll try and find them after fourth period then."

Honey looked like he was about to say something, but then changed his mind and smiled again, hugging his bunny. _He's cute_, I decided. "Ask the twins where to meet up in your next class. Which is about to begin, so don't be late!" Turning to his friend, he said, "Let's go Takashi!"

I watched them go before deciding to put my socks and shoes back on. The sun had helped dry my feet and they were left warm. I headed to class, a little anticipation building up but I beat it down.

Turning the corner, I saw the twins waiting on either side of the door, looking practically bored but I knew they were waiting for me to come by. I strode up to them, a little hunched over.

"Hey guys, uhm, I'm sorry about what I said. I don't mean it. I-," I started off in a small voice, but they cut me off by patting my head and smirking at me.

"It's fine, don't worry," Kaoru said genuinely.

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" Hikaru said, closing the discussion.

It took me a second, but I looked at both of them and couldn't control the huge smile that came to my face. "Thanks guys, really."

"No problem!" they both said quickly. I thought I saw a little red come into their cheeks, but they pulled me into the classroom too quickly for me to really get a look.

I settled into my seat with Kaoru on my right and Hikaru on my left. Class started, but there were only short drafts to write, and we had the rest of the class to ourselves. The twins and I ended up huddling in our little corner talking and joking. While Hikaru would be quick to jab fun at people, Kaoru was a little softer and more caring. I smiled all the way through class.

When the bell rang, we all walked out of the classroom then stood there, a little lost. None of us had any classes left.

"Well, unless you want us to hang out with you for a little bit, we have to go to the club for Tamaki," they said.

"Oh, that's right! Honey told me to ask you about the club," I remembered. "I have to do a few things, but I'll stop by before practice if you guys want. I won't be able to stay for long but I can still say hi for a while."

I wasn't even halfway through my sentence and they were smiling happily. "Yes, please come visit us!"

A little taken aback by their eagerness, I stumbled over my words. "Uhm, s-sure, just, ah, what room are you gonna be in?"

Of course, they giggled together before saying, "Music room 3. It's in the upper levels of the school."

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll stop by if I can find it," I called to them as I moved down the hall.

"Wait, where're _you_ going right now?" they called back.

"I have to go to the athletics director! I'll tell you guys later!" Pushing my way through the crowd, I took my time to find the office.

Once I got there I knocked and was welcomed in by a well-groomed man with muscles straining under his suit. It looked a little scary but I tried not to show it. We talked for a few minutes and he told me that in order to stay in tip-top shape, I wouldn't be able to cut corners. This meant no over exercising or straying away from my daily diet plan. I could get lunch at school, my scholarship paying for it, but I would have to stick with only what was on the diet plan.

I asked him about doing activities on my own time, like soccer with my neighbors or working out on my own time. He said I shouldn't do it very much, but gave me a page which showed how many more calories I could eat for each hour of 'extra exercise'. It seemed a little extreme to me, but I had to keep the scholarship. There was no way I could sway from the plan.

Before I left he handed me the full stack of papers stapled together, which included meals I could make at home (for commoners especially!), breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks I could have and when to eat. As I was looking over it, I got a little stressed out. I wasn't sure I could stick to such a strict plan, even if it meant my scholarship. Dancing at the club was sure to drain my energy, and I didn't know how many calories that burned.

_Ugh, I'll just eat a snack listed on here when I'm done dancing_, I decided then put it all behind me. I headed to the school's gym. I popped into the changing room for a few seconds to slip on a sports bra over my normal bra before putting my tank top back on.

Since soccer would work mostly my legs and a little of my abs, I decided to get to work on the butterfly machine to get my arms into shape. I hopped around on the different machines, trying to figure out how some of them worked before giving up and moving on to one I knew how to use. The gym was pretty big and full of equipment yet there was no one in it at all. I hoped it stayed like this.

After working off the most of my stress, I decided to look over the plan again but this time a little calmer. I was supposed to stay away from the fatty foods, surprise surprise, but I wasn't sure if the food I was allowed to eat would even give me enough energy to get through a practice. I decided to go with it for a week, and then change it as I saw fit. I lifted weights for a few more minutes, enjoying the painful strain in my muscles as I coaxed them into lifting my arm just one more time.

I replaced the weights and checked the time, deciding to head out to music room three now. I left my hair in its spiky ponytail and just tried to wipe all the sweat off of my face and arms. Spraying a little scented spray on me I decided that would have to cut it.

_It's no use taking a shower now if I'm just gonna be at practice in a little over an hour. Besides, if they want to be my friends, they have to get used to me being all sweaty since practice is just about every day_, I grumbled in my head. I really hoped they wouldn't say anything.

Wiping the back of my neck with a cool paper towel one more time, I pulled on my backpack and headed off to find music room 3. I found a map and scanned it quickly. In a few minutes I was coming to the top of the stairs, looking around the room to find the music room.

Spotting it at the end of the hall, I headed down. Strangely, I started to feel a little nervous about seeing the boys again. I stood in front of the double doors with golden handles, taking in a calming breath and shaking myself a little. _If they hadn't wanted me to come, they wouldn't have told me about this place. They wouldn't have even spoken to me in class._ Those thoughts seemed to calm my nerves. Grabbing the handle, I opened the door.

What I saw when I opened the door froze me to the spot.

The six boys who had welcomed me into the school so kindly were inside and they were all dressed like ancient Japanese warriors; long robes, sandals, hair extensions tied on to give them small ponytails, even swords tied on their waists with rope.

Even more shocking was how many girls filled the room, a group clustered around each boy.

I was just standing there with my hand still resting on the handle, trying to take it all in and gather the energy to shut the door to look for the _real_ third music room._ This can't be right, _I thought, dumbfounded.

My opening of the door had caused a few girls to turn towards me. Some seemed to recognize me and glare smugly. When I stayed frozen next to the door, some of the boys turned to look. And I recognized them.

_Oh god, _this _is their club? What the hell are they doing?_

**A/N: So, uhm, this wraps up the tiny cliffy in no.4, and I left a slightly larger one. Sorry that it's all boring about her working out. I guess you can just skip that part if you want. I'm actually surprised I got this out tonight to be honest. And I am trying to cut down the chapters because I know that they're really long and it's irritating to read something that looks like it'll never end. Unless you like the length they are I'm gonna try to shorten them slowly. Oh, and I don't know if I told you all yet, but I'm on DeviantART too; same pen name and the same story is up there too. I want to get some pictures up, but my scanner sucks! Okay, sorry for ranting. Hope you enjoyed it, and see you next update. **

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	6. Soccer and Host Boys

_Oh god, _this _is their club? What the hell are they doing?_

"Shay! You found the place!" a sweet voice said as a small figure bounded up to me. Next thing I know, he jumped up and collided with me in a hug.

Surprised, I stumbled back a bit and my hands flew out to balance myself. Honey had wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. Incredibly, he wasn't very heavy and he seemed to be holding himself up pretty well. I looked down at him, bewildered.

He seemed oblivious to my look. Smiling he turned up to me and asked, "Did you come here to have cake with me? You're so nice!"

"Uhm, no I can't eat cake; it's not on the plan," was all I could think to say. I looked at his bright face and couldn't help but smile. Taking my hands from their awkward position to balance me, I gave him a hug then slid him over to my hip, still supporting him with my arms so I could walk a little more into the room.

"We were starting to think that the Hitachiins didn't even tell you where the club was, but they kept saying that they made it clear," Honey said staring up at my face, the ponytail extension drooping around his shoulder.

"You are so cute," I told him laughing. "Of course they told me. I just, well, I had other things that I needed to do before coming over to say hi."

"See, we did too tell her where it was!" the twins said as they came over, Honey getting back on the ground. While Honey wore a pretty basic white robe, the twins were in matching (of course) colored robes, with blue, red, and orange blending in the cloth.

I could still feel the heat and sweat on my face from working out earlier. I wanted to get out of this room, full of beautiful people, but I figured I was stuck for a bit.

"Hi guys," I smiled to the twins.

"Hey," they said, waving. "Glad you could come by."

"Yeah," I trailed off. "What exactly did I come by to see? I thought you guys were in a club, but it seems like it's mostly girls, and you're all sitting around eating and drinking tea. What kind of club is this?"

They looked at me with tilted heads and cocked their eyebrows, like there was a mirror between them. "What, no one told you yet?" Hikaru asked.

"I thought for sure Tamaki would've spouted it out by now," added Kaoru.

"Ah, welcome to the Host Club my dear princess!" Tamaki said dramatically as he drifted into my view. He knelt on one knee, grabbed my hand, and looked up at me with sparkling blue eyes. "I promise that I will protect you with my life, for no one will ever harm my love," he said warmly, putting my hand to his lips in a kiss.

Before he could make contact I slipped my hand out. "I appreciate it, but it's only the second day that I know you; I don't know about like, let alone love," I told him as calmly as I could, my eyes wide. The sudden . . . emotion he put in his words caught me way off guard and my heart had started beating frantically.

The twins, suddenly on either side of me, rested their arms on my shoulders and laughed. "We told you she wouldn't let you do anything too crazy," they chuckled together.

Tamaki didn't seem to want to come out of character. "No matter my darling. You may not realize your love for me, but I shall thwart these two demons to save you."

"Uhm, no that's okay actually," I said, turning away from him, a little embarrassed. I could feel the girls giving me some death glares, but at least Honey had gone over to Mori and was keeping a small cluster of girls entertained. "Hi, Mori," I said and waved. Looking around the room I found him and shouted, "Hey, Kyoya."

He looked over in my direction and gave a cool smile before turning back to the girls.

_Hrmm_, I thought, raising one eyebrow and pushing my lips to one side of my mouth as I thought about his reaction. I still wasn't sure what I thought of him.

"Well, just figured I'd stop in real quick to say hi to all of you," I said, returning my attention to the twins and Tamaki, who seemed to be bickering about something. They instantly returned their attention to me, freaking me out a little.

"What? When do you have to go?" Hikaru whined at the same time Tamaki gestured to the room and said, "Sit down and have a drink before you go!"

I wasn't really sure what to say to them since they were totally different questions. I grimaced a little and tried to think of what to say.

"Hey, cute ponytail. You should wear it like that more often," Kaoru said gently, winking at me.

I smiled at him and responded with a short laugh. "Thanks. And to you two," I said, pointing at Hikaru and Tamaki. "I'm gonna be leaving pretty soon, so no, I can't have any tea."

I heard grumbles of disappointment, even from where Honey and Mori were. I gave them all an apologetic look.

"So, can I ask you guys something then? What sort of club is this? You said something about a Host Club? What's that?"

"Why, it's where the handsomest boys in the school entertain the most beautiful ladies," Tamaki answered royally.

"Okay, then why are you dressed like that?"

Taking a little time to answer, Kyoya stepped in. "To increase pleasure and customers, we sometimes dress up to add variety as well as a closer feel of intimacy."

"Ah." _That explains the outfits._ "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a scholarship to keep up so I'm gonna be going now." I knew my sweaty, flushed face didn't belong in the midst of such beautiful people, no matter what Honey had said earlier. I could feel all the girls glaring at me too, for stealing the boys away from them. I already had a bad record with my classmates and I didn't want to make it even worse.

"What? But you just got here!" the twins complained in unison.

"Like that matters. Practice starts pretty soon, so I have to go down and get ready."

"When are you done?" they badgered, following me to the door. I waved to Honey, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya over their shoulders with a warm smile.

"Practice is for three hours, guys! I'm not gonna want to hang out with anyone after that much exercise, not to mention I'll be all sweaty so you won't want to hang out with me either." I stopped just outside of the door and fixed them with a stern look. "If you guys will still be here, I can come to say bye, but I have to get home pretty fast."

They seemed to light up just a little bit. "Okay, come by once you're done. We should be cleared out."

"Now go on-," Hikaru ushered.

"-And do your best not to get hurt," finished Kaoru.

"Wow, thanks for the support guys." I turned and headed down the hall to get to the parking lot.

I exchanged my soccer bag with my school bag, transferring my keys. I got to the field and suited up in my shinguards and cleats. I noticed that both boys and girls were getting ready, though it was mostly boys.

The coach came from out of the equipment shed and had us huddle together. He introduced and said some things about himself and the game and how he started, but I didn't listen. Finally, he said, "All right, let's have you get out there and show me what you got."

_**-X-**_

Three hours later and there was a constant soreness running through my muscles. I felt good after all the running, kicking the ball, and making moves, but the conditioning had wrecked havoc on my body. The sun, which had hidden behind white clouds during lunch, decided to come out and fry our brains as we trained. I had drained both of my huge water bottles, and I still felt dehydrated.

Sweat covered my body with a slight sheen. My face was warm from the sun and strain, stiff strands of hair sticking to my forehead and back of my neck.

When Coach, as he preferred to be called, said it was a good practice and dismissed us, everyone left as soon as they could, walking and talking in mixed groups. I had a feeling that some of the girls who had been glaring at me before were here; my ribs were still twanging from their quick jabs.

I took my time taking my shoes, socks, and shinguards off, stuffing them into my bag and slipping on some sandals. I decided to spend a few minutes stretching as well.

When I was done no one was left. I refilled my water bottles in the fountain in the equipment room's bathroom. Seriously, this place had everything. Stuffing one in my bag, I threw it over my shoulders and started drinking the other one as I headed back to the school.

Trumping up to the third music room took a little more time than before. My body was tired and sore, and climbing stairs felt like rubbing my legs with cheese graters. However, I eventually made it and I opened the door.

They were all back in their normal school uniforms, though some didn't have their jackets on. Lounging on the couch talking and laughing, they turned with the opening of the door.

"Hey," I said tiredly as I took a few steps in.

"I'm glad we didn't scare you away before," Kyoya chuckled.

"How was practice?" the twins asked, coming to stand on either side of me.

"I feel like I've had shots all over my body," I replied sourly, flopping down on the couch next to Tamaki. "Ugh, I'm so tired."

"You should drink ice water instead then," Mori replied, taking the bottle from my hand and returning it a few seconds later with ice filling it halfway.

"Thank you, very much," I sighed, trying to sum up the energy to smile. I don't think it worked.

"If your muscles are sore, then we should relax them somehow!" Tamaki said brilliantly.

"No thanks, it's not like it's gonna be any use."

"Ew! My gosh, Shay-!" Hikaru yelled, stepping back from the couch.

"-You smell like sweat!" Kaoru said, holding his perfect nose pinched between his fingers.

"Yeah, that's what working for something smells like," I said pointedly as I started to pull myself off the couch. I had to get home for another night at the club. The thought of dancing all night made me groan out loud, but I put the blame on my sore muscles. Finally pulling myself onto my aching feet, I slung my backpack over my shoulders again.

"Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? I gotta get home; more work to do," I said as I walked back to the door.

"What? You can't stay for longer. . ?" I heard Honey ask sadly. I shook my head without looking back.

"You should probably eat before you go home, Shay," Kyoya commented lightly. I could see him pushing up his glasses in my head. "I doubt you'll have anything ready to eat at home that fits your plan, but there's food here."

I stood in the doorway for a few seconds, my body killing me. When I was just about to refuse, my stomach decided to growl loudly. "Fine," I said turning swiftly and looking at them. "Where's it at, the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, and we'll go with you!" Honey said happily as Mori stood up behind him.

"Uhm, I'm probably gonna take something to go, Honey."

"No, you really shouldn't." Now he pushed up his glasses and fixed his eyes on me. "After such harsh conditioning, it's best if you restore your body's energy as quickly as possible."

I grimaced and allowed them to sweep me up in their movement to the lunch room. I couldn't use the excuse of work since I'd told them I'd quit, so I'd just have to deal with it. Mori held out his hand to me and I realized he was offering to carry my backpack. I shook my head and gave a tired half smile; it wasn't that heavy, and it was comfortable on my back.

I mostly let the boys talk over me, adding my little say every now and then, but never committing to the conversation. While the guys sat down at a table together, I set my pack on the ground to pull out the diet plan. I ordered the first meal offered in the school, which ended up being an apple salad of sorts. Of course it was delicious, but didn't really fill me.

We headed out to the front of the school. Five expensive cars were waiting in the front, and I suppressed a sigh. _Goddamn rich people, getting what they want without having to work for it._

As I said my goodbyes to the boys and started to leave, I was stopped by the Hitachiins calling out from inside their car. "Hey, wait we almost forgot! What's your number?"

"My number? You mean like phone number?" I asked, a little disoriented. I really needed to get home.

They both sighed like I was trying to be difficult. "Yes, like a phone number. Surely even commoners have them."

"Of course I have a phone," I grumbled, "just not a cell phone, and I'm not giving you my home number since I'm never really there. Besides, why would I give you my number anyway?"

"Well, we want someone to play with when we're bored."

I turned my back to the cars, lifting my hand to wave goodbye. "Too bad then, boys."

_**-X-**_

**A/N: Whoo! What is this, the sixth one? Awesome. I actually got a lot of writing done today, and it's moving along smoothly. I'm constantly writing in my notebook when I have spare time at school, I'm obsessed with moving this story on haha. Not a lot happens in this one which is a little sad, but you get to see her reaction to the club. . ? :D Anyway, I have a full workday tomorrow *grr-hisssss* so I should probably go to bed kinda soonish. But I wanted to get this up for all you. So – R&R does great things for my work (you can even suggest some things!). Even though I'll be half-dead, I'll probably update tomorrow as well. Just you watch. Enjoy. **

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	7. Friday is Fun Day

"Hey, Foxx, are you doing alright? You really don't look too good," Taylor said as she crouched down next to me. She was the closest to me in age, so we had ended up becoming somewhat friends. We could always count on each other to listen to the other's venting about work and the men and pay. She had a pretty normal life though, so she worked an earlier shift than I did usually.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Soccer practice today took a lot out of me," I muttered, adjusting my dancing skirt and listening to the jingle of the coins. "Not to mention I've been put on a diet plan to improve my performance on the field. But I don't think starving myself is really going to be that impressive." We laughed, and headed our separate ways.

Tonight I had gotten here on time and I wasn't off until three again. Luckily, I'd sped back home and was able to take a sweaty, stick nap for two or three hours before putting my body under cold water for a few minutes and running to get ready. Even so, I felt like Mrs. C was practically following me around the club. I would turn to see her just as she went around a corner or through a door. Once I caught her looking at me she simply turned to yell at some other girls. I moved on, hoping she wouldn't put that energy towards me.

At least tonight I didn't have to perform. I wore a less extravagant outfit this time with a veil wrapped around my body in the traditional style. It wasn't exactly pretty, but it covered a little more of my body.

Busing drinks was a lot busier than I had prepared myself for, and I had to take a break in the bathroom to stop my head from pounding so hard. Taylor wandered in, just before leaving, and gave me some Tylenol before telling me to rest more. I smiled and swallowed, the relief almost coming instantly.

When I got home, I hardly had the energy to take a shower, let alone make myself something to eat even though my stomach rumbled the whole way home. Taking a cheese stick out of the fridge and practically swallowing it whole, I decided that'd have to hold me until the morning.

_**-F-**_

Of course when I woke up, my body didn't want to get out of the bed, much less all the way to the kitchen. However, I eventually coaxed myself into believing that it really wouldn't hurt that bad to stand up. I was completely wrong, but pulled myself through all the same.

School wasn't exactly fun. My pained muscles had put me in a bad mood, and a restricted diet was eating away at my patience as well. The twins were starting to get on my nerves and by lunch I had just resorted to trying not to talk to them as much as possible. But in creative writing, I snapped.

"You actually wonder _why_ I'm in such a bad mood?" I turned on the twins, who gave me surprised looks like they'd been caught doing something bad. "Neither of you would understand, because you've never had to work as hard as I have for anything. You all get shit handed to you by only asking for it. I'm in a bad mood because I'm sore from yesterday, not that you'd understand how tiring having a job to do is."

With that, I turned my back to them and started scribbling my story in my notebook. I could taste in the air that they were taken aback and a little hurt by my brazen, but I was in too much pain to really care or take back what I said. After that, they left me alone.

As I left the class, they called that they'd be in the club room, but I didn't respond. I headed straight to the gym, dragging myself through easy lifting exercises. Soccer would be worse than this so I might as well get myself prepared for it.

_**-O-**_

Soccer had been terrible. My arms and legs felt like lead, too worn out to feel pain anymore. At least today had been a little lighter and shorter too. After filling up my water bottles again, I looked at the school curiously. Shrugging, I decided to go in.

"Hey guys," I said and I walked into music room three. "I just wanted to say sorry for being so snappy earlier. I mean, you don't know what it feels like to work so hard for things, but the way I said it was a little harsh."

The twins looked at me a little wearily, like they thought I'd snap at them again.

"Nah, that's fine," Hikaru mumbled.

"If anything, we deserved it," Kaoru said.

"We really don't know what it's like to work so hard," they said together.

"Well, I hope that for your sake, someday you do."

They laughed that harmonic laugh like when I'd first met them. "Like that'll ever happen!"

_**-X-**_

Through the rest of the week, I fell into a routine of sorts. With how much energy soccer and dancing was taking out of me, I decided that the strict diet wasn't doing anything for me; the only fat left on my body seemed to be in my bust and some in my butt –I guessed the fat cells would have longer lives in those areas. Needing energy to recover from my activities, I promised that I'd eat as well as I could but wouldn't starve myself.

Although I was no longer following the plan, I was still losing what fat was left on my legs, stomach, and arms. Even though my muscles were apparent, they weren't defined and bulging, giving me subtle curves.

I was becoming closer with the club too, hanging out with them before and after practice. Watching them flirt with the girls made me want to laugh most of the time, but sometimes it made my stomach squirm at how realistic they would act. I found out that the twins had the twincest interest and had to dash into the bathroom a couple of times to avoid busting up laughing in the middle of the room.

Work even seemed to be going pretty well. I was getting tips and didn't have to perform very much, and with my improved diet I had the energy to be a little more fun as well. I still felt Mrs. C watching me from behind closed doors, but I figured that as long as she didn't come up to me I was fine.

The weekend was just around the corner. I couldn't wait till I could sleep in. As I woke up Friday morning, my parents notified me that they would be on business trips for the weekend, coming back on Monday afternoon.

In my room, I opened the package that had come yesterday with my school uniform. I got five pairs of sock, three dark blue skirts, three white long-sleeved button-ups, the blue jacket with the school's crest over the heart, and the tie the boys wore. When I put it all together, it actually looked pretty good; the suit really played up my curves, and the buttons weren't straining against my bust. Uncomfortable with skirts, I pulled on some spandex underneath. Nodding at myself in the mirror, I headed out the door.

_**-X-**_

"Damn," Hikaru said as Kaoru whistled when they saw me. "Why didn't you put that on before?"

"It looks incredible on you," Kaoru agreed.

I had thought that I would get over feeling embarrassed by being complimented by such beautiful people, especially since I knew them now, but I still smiled happily. "Thanks guys."

Throughout the day I got a few more compliments on my new attire. The girls didn't seem to be glaring at me quite as much, which was a bit of a relief; I couldn't wear anything showing too much of my ribs at the club because of the bruises. But at least they were all gone now.

Soccer was even going pretty well. Yesterday and today had been easy exercises, mostly jogging and stretching and working on plays. Thankfully, Coach cut practice short by an hour, saying that us kids should go and enjoy our day. Hearing that made me ecstatic since I didn't have to work tonight either.

This meant I had an afternoon all to myself. That hadn't happened for a very long time.

When I walked into the Host Club with a smile on my face, everyone seemed to feel how happy I was and smiled in return.

"Shay!" Honey yelled as he ran up for his hug from me. This time I squeezed him extra tight, giggling a little as well. He looked up with wide happy eyes. "You're here an hour early! Does that mean you can eat cake with me?"

I thought about it for a bit then shrugged. "Sure, why not? Just not too big of a piece please."

"Oh, what's this?" the harmonic voices came.

"You're actually agreeing to eat some cake?" Hikaru said as he came around to me.

"What's gotten into you Shay?" Kaoru asked, mocking disappointment.

I sat at a small table with Honey in my lap, across from Mori and in front of my small slice of chocolate cake. Looking up at them with a huge smile I said, "For starters, I got out of practice an hour early. Also, my parents are out of town this weekend, so that's pretty awesome."

The boys all looked at each other with questions on their faces.

"What do your parents being out of town have anything to do with you being happy?" Tamaki ventured.

"Oh, you know," I mumbled as I swallowed my cake, waving my fork around. "They're not around to pester you to do things, you can listen to music as loud as you want, you can sing out loud, dance in every room. All that stuff." They started to give me weird looks so I just dug into my cake even more.

"Must be something with commoner's parents," Kaoru suggested.

"We can do whatever we like when we're at home, parents or not," Hikaru shrugged.

"Wonderful for you guys, but this is like a bit of freedom for me." I hugged Honey, who giggled loudly and Mori smiled. "What should I do, Honey? I'm totally free for the weekend!"

As soon as it slipped out of my mouth, I knew it was a mistake.

The twins and Tamaki bore down on me. "Can we come over?" they all asked.

"Hell no. If you do, all you'll do is pick my house apart."

"Aww, come on Shay!" the twins whined. "We'll do anything."

I cocked my eyebrow at that. "Anything?" I let the question hang in the air to watch their expressions as they tried to figure it out. After a bit I laughed out loud. "I don't really want much, but if I let you come into my house, then we go to your house first. We do what I want for the evening, and then you can all come to my house. Hell, spend the night if you want, but you'll have to sleep on the couches, if your royal heads can deal with that."

"Really?" everyone said at the same time. I was a little surprised that Mori and Kyoya had been so surprised.

But I just smiled and nodded. "Yep! So who wants to ride in my car?"

The twins pushed in on either side of me, both shouting, "We do! We do!"

Tamaki was a close second, pushing one of the twins away and saying, "It would be an honor to be your passenger, Miss Foxx!"

Honey squirmed in my lap as he looked up at me with excitement. "Can I ride in your car with you please? Yay!" he yelled at my nod.

"I'll ride along too; this'll be an interesting experience," Kyoya chimed in.

"I'm glad you think so," I said, barely audible through all the excited chatter between the boys. "I'm gonna go take a shower real quick, but then we can all go. Oh, and as long as two of you are willing to sit on someone's lap, I can take all of you in my car. I'll be back!" I yelled as I walked through the door with my bag.

_**-F-**_

Although I wasn't exactly comfortable with the clothes I was stuck with, they would have to do. I ended up having to wear my uniform again, but I decided to leave off the jacket and tie.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked as I walked back into the club room, my wet hair in soft waves around my face.

Hikaru and Kaoru took a long look at me and started whispering to each other, hiding their faces with their hands. Tamaki froze when he saw me. Honey looked over, another smile breaking across his face.

"Shay! You look great! You just attract compliments when you're dressed like that!"

Smiling, I called out a thanks.

"I didn't know you had so many earrings," Mori said quietly, staring at the silver studs and rings running through my ears. "They look great."

I blushed a little. Mori really wasn't much for words, so what he said to me was taken genuinely. "Thanks, Mori." I turned to the rest of them. "Okay, so you guys ready to go?"

_**-O-**_

**A/N: Well, I'm stressed out so there's no way I can go back to bed. I've actually been up for an hour and a half, on a freaking Saturday no less. She finally gets the uniform she ordered, grr! I want to draw her in it, but whenever I make her I think 'Wow she's pretty, I'm gonna make it look like she's dancing and give her an outfit.' So yeah. Whoo, next one is kinda cool I think. She gets snap-snap-snappy with the twins for a bit. And this is kinda the very beginning of everything getting started I guess. Fridays are amazing things. If I have the energy, I'll update later today as well. As always R&R helps a lot.**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	8. The Hitachiin Mansion

"Goddamn, you guys are fat," I grumbled as we pulled out of the school parking lot, my car straining under all the weight. It was used to only carrying me, sometimes my parents, but not six boys crammed in. The twins had given me directions and I had figured out the route in my head.

"Hey, it's your fault this car is so old and can't hold so much!" Hikaru complained.

"Yeah, seriously! You need a car that isn't so close to breaking down!" Kaoru added.

I glared over at the passenger seat where they both sat, Kaoru in Hikaru's lap; Hikaru's hands had wrapped around Kaoru's waist. "My car is not close to breaking down. You just don't know how perfection comes with age since everything you get is new."

I plugged my iPod into the car's stereo, keeping an eye on the road as well. It started playing a song I didn't like, so I pushed the search button on the stereo, going through the songs.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on the road!" Tamaki whined from the backseat. I mimicked him, making a high-pitched whine.

"We agree!" the twins yelled over the unwanted song. "And you're going 15 over the speed limit!" They grabbed at each other as though that might save their lives if they were hit.

"Oh really?" I asked, not really paying attention, still looking for the song. "Weird. Normally I go at least 20 over. Here it is!" I pressed play.

A coupled piano note filled the car dramatically, and I started with the singer in the next measure.

"I know I can't take one more step, towards you," I sung lowly, sounding sorrowful. "Cause all that's waiting is regret. And don't you know I'm not your, ghost, anymore. . ? You lost the love I loved the most. . ." I took in a small breath and kept going.

"I learned to live, half alive. And now you want me one more time," I held the word and readied myself with the power of the next lyrics.

"And who do you think you are, running round leavin' scars, collecting your jar of hearts . . . tearing love apart," I sung, my voice gathering energy as the piano's music became more dramatic.

"You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?" I sung, holding the last word, my vocal cords wavering a little. I noticed that the car was quiet other than my singing and the piano keys, but I loved this song too much to care.

"I hear you're asking all around, if I am anywhere to be found," I sung, returning to the sorrowful ache in my throat, contorting my face to match the emotion. "But I have grown too strong – to ever fall back in your arms!" I raised my voice up, putting energy into it. "I learned to live, half alive. And now you want me one more – time!"

I felt the energy surge through my body, from the pit of my stomach and bursting out of my mouth as I started with the piano. "And who do you think you are, running round leavin' scars? Collecting your jar of hearts! Tearing love apart!"

Cool control ran through me as I pushed out the next lyrics. "You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul! So don't come back for me, who do you think you are?"

The piano reduced to a small dancing tinkling in the background, giving it a delicate sound. "Dear, it took so long just to feel alright, remember, how to put – back the light, in my eyes." Violins began to hum along with the piano, building the music up. "I wish, I had missed, the first time that we kissed-! Cause you broke all, your promises-! And now you're back, you don't get to get me back-!"

As the last part of the song came by, I let all the energy run through my voice, giving it everything I had. "And who do you think you are? Running round leavin' scars? Collecting your jar of hearts – and tearing love apart! You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me-! Don't come back at all-!" I sang, holding the note as my voice trembled slightly with power.

With each line, I gave a little more energy and turning my face into determined look. "And who do you think you are, running round, leavin' scars? Collecting your jar of hearts! Tearing love apart! You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul! Don't come back for me! Don't come back at ALL-!" I held the note, my voice reverberating slightly.

"Who do you think you are? Who do you think . . . you are. . ? Who do . . . you think – you are?" I breathed the last words.

The song ended and a smile crawled over my face. A second later, I was busting up laughing. "I LOVE singing in the car!" I exclaimed, looking over at the rearview mirror to see Honey (sitting in Mori's lap), Mori, Kyoya, and Tamaki all staring at me with a range of bewildered to surprised looks.

"What?" I asked playfully. "Do you guys never get to sing as loud as you want?" I glanced over at the twins who were mirror images of astonishment. "Do you guys never get to dance around as crazily and wildly as you can?"

Of course, Kyoya was the first to break the trance they all seemed to be in. "Actually, no we don't." He adjusted his glasses in the mirror. "You see, many of us come from important families with important businesses. Singing and dancing wildly aren't what people like to see in the children of such important people."

I scoffed. "Wow, pretty much sounds like you guys never get to live. How can you have fun if you can't sing or dance?"

"We have plenty fun!" the twins said, breaking out of their look and glaring at me a little. "We just have more refined fun."

"Take the refined fun then. I want the real, raw thing," I laughed.

"Shay! You sing so pretty!" Honey screamed from the backseat, scaring me so much that I slammed on the brakes for a second. Everyone was thrown forward before I hit the gas again.

"Oh my god Honey you scared me!" I yelled, my heart pounding. I had thought there was a cop behind me and it turned its siren on. I looked in the mirror to see his eyes shining with happy tears. "Thank you for the comment though. You all should sing to the next one. Oh wait," I said, smirking at the twins. "It's not _refined_ enough for you rich kids."

Suddenly, and idea popped into my head._ It's _PERFECT_,_ I thought as I grinned.

"You have to turn here!" Hikaru yelled, distracting me.

I jerked the wheel and braked, taking the turn way faster than I believed legal.

"Slow down!" Kaoru screamed.

I laughed out loud, this time the twins joined me nervously, while a few voices in the back sounded a little more relaxed. Speeding down the road at 25mph over the speed limit, I turned the music up and started singing again and motioned for others to join in. Honey and Tamaki jumped in without much persuasion and Mori had such a low voice it was hard to tell if he was singing or not.

The twins took a little longer, but I got them to loosen up with some jokes and jumping eyebrows as I sang. Kyoya, surprise surprise, wouldn't budge his mouth until Tamaki looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. He mumbled out a single line and shut up the rest of the way to the Hitachiin's house, but it was good enough for all of us.

_**-X-**_

"Love sticks, sweat drips! Break the lock if it don't fit!" I sung, parking in front of the house, but leaving it running for the next few lines. "A kick in the teeth is good for some – a kiss with a fist is better than none!" Satisfied, I turned the car off and was greeted by everyone looking at me a little weird.

"What? It's a good song; a little violent, but good," I said defiantly. I looked past the twins and my mouth dropped open as my eyes widened. "And holy shit, you live here?"

"Yep," they responded proudly as they – and everyone else – got out and started walking toward the doors.

"Looks more like a damn museum," I mumbled to myself, still staring as I got out and locked my door. I was stuck on the spot until Hikaru yelled at me to hurry up. I stumbled over to the rest of the group, which was just getting past the doors – huge, double doors might I add.

"It's a mansion. . ."

"Well, yeah, no duh," they responded. "We're rich, remember?"

"Don't rub it in, assholes," I grumbled. The front room was obviously for entertaining guests; full of couches, decorations, flowers, old pictures. None of it made me feel like it was a room I would want to spend much time in.

"Let's get something to eat, then we can decide on what we're doing," Tamaki suggested, so the boys walked into another room.

"Oi, this is a huge ass dining room; where's the kitchen?" I asked, looking at the long dining table with chairs set around it at intervals like it had started talking to me.

They sighed together. "We told you-," Hikaru started.

"We're rich-," Kaoru continued.

"Meaning we don't have to do any labor-,"

"Clean up after ourselves-,"

"Or cook our own meals," they finished.

I shook my head in mock disappointment, though some was real. "What a sad way to live. I'd rather earn everything given to me." I fixed them with a meaningful look, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Well, since you simply get everything handed to you, then where does it all come from? Where's the actual kitchen?"

They pointed at a door. "Through there. But we've only been there at night. Our servants are supposed to take care of that for us. Hey, wait, why are you going-?" 

Without a word I headed towards the door, pushing my way through – and nearly got blinded. It seemed that the only color in the kitchen was white, with some steel here and there. I headed straight to the fridge, ignoring the cooks brewing up food and the sound of the boys coming in after me.

Before they could say anything, I turned on them, my hand on their fridge door. "What you're supposed to do after a day at school," I lectured them all, "is come home and raid the fridge to see what there is to eat on hand. You don't wait for someone to make it and bring it to you; if you want something more, then make it yourself. So then," I ended, yanking on the door.

There was a whole spread of food, things I've never heard of, some I've never even seen, and a couple I didn't believe were possibly edible. But after looking through, deaf to the boys complaints, I pulled out what I wanted – yogurt, bread, cheese, slices of meat that looked expensive, mayonnaise, mustard, and some lettuce, setting them all on the counter across from the fridge.

"Grab what you want, I'm making myself something," I threw over my shoulder at them as I got to work with my sandwich. A cook gave me a knife and spoon, smiling at me like she was glad I was trying to show them how to make their own food.

Yes, my sandwich was simple and pretty plain, but I wasn't very creative in the kitchen. And besides I liked plain better sometimes. Finishing up, I grabbed my plate and yogurt, holding the spoon in my mouth.

"See you in the dining room," I garbled around the spoon. Incredibly, they were still looking through the fridge, though some items had been picked out. Honey had simply decided on some left over cake, and was the first to come out, along with Mori and his chicken salad. Tamaki came back with a sandwich close to mine, the twins carrying in plates of reheated chicken with some fancy food on the side. Kyoya came out with an apple and a simple bowl of . . . caviar?

"Of course you'd be the one to eat unborn babies," I said under my breath as I ate my yogurt.

Apparently, he still heard me. "They're _fish_," he said like it was a difference between an A and an F on a paper.

"Yeah, but still." Kyoya looked pissed, glaring at me over his glasses, but the other boys chuckled. I smiled slyly and wiggled my fingers at him in a wave. Finishing up, I looked down the table, bored. "Okay, now what? Do you have any games that we can play? What about movies or something?"

"Yeah, let's play a game!" the twins shouted out.

I frowned, saying, "I take that back. Any movies?"

They glared at me before giving a short "No."

Kaoru's eyes lit up. "Actually," he said slowly, looking at me with a little interest before turning to his brother, "there is one thing that we want to do while you're here." Hikaru nodded.

_Uh oh, they want me here. That's not good._ "Uhm, I think I'll pass on that."

"No, it's not bad!" Hikaru thought for a second. "Well, not that bad, but we think you'd like it."

"No," came my flat response.

"You don't even know what it is!" they yelled.

"Well, then tell us," Tamaki interjected. "What do you want Shay here for so badly?"

They looked at him with devil grins, and my stomach dropped. "Our mom came out with some new things. . ." They left the sentence hanging, but Tamaki understood. So did the rest of the Host Club it seemed, as they all turned on me.

I was pretty sure I looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Anyone feel like going to watch a movie?"

_**-X-**_

**A/N: I like this one. As a heads up there's probably gonna be parts where she's singing in the car (because that's what everyone does . . . right? At least I do. . .). At first I was going to have her sing a song that was covered by these two guys and a piano, but I think I'll save that for later. No, I do NOT drive like her; I'd have a heart attack. This is kind of easing into the whole shebang, but it'll probably be another few chapters or something. I don't know. I don't even remember thinking of the caviar thing, btw, it just flew out of my fingertips. I was AMAZED. And to be honest, I agree with her (he would eat unborn children, the Shadow King. . .). So, I'll be heading to bed soon, might pop up the next chapter tonight but I don't think so. R&R please, it really does help. And every one of the reviews has made me smile HUGELY. So give your author some love. Night! Enjoy!**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**(Oh yeah!) Songs – Jar of Hearts, by Christina Perry. Kiss With a Fist – Florence and the Machine. Credit to them and the producers. Shayde only sang the song.**


	9. Models, Muscle, and Commoner

"Really?" the twins practically screamed at me as I threw the tenth dress over the rung for them to catch. "These have to fit. You just don't want to wear them!" they accused.

"Actually, no," I growled as I turned to the final dress. This was getting really annoying; I _hated_ trying on clothes. "Every one of these dresses has been for girls with cutting boards for chests and hips like a pencil."

I heard some chuckling from behind the curtain and smiled to myself a little. It was completely true, too; the dresses that had been able to get over my butt were much too small to cover my chest.

This was the same for the last dress, which wouldn't budge more than an inch above my belly button. I sighed, pulling it off and throwing it over the rung, hearing a collective groan.

"This can't be true!" Hikaru exasperated.

"This has never happened!" Kaoru continued.

Irritated, I ripped the curtain to the side with a glare on my face. The entire Host Club focused on my face, my body – only clad in my bra and underwear - , back to my face, then glued to my half-naked body. After all the years of stripping on the field, not to mention dancing like this in front of a whole crowd, I felt no hint of embarrassment.

"Oi! Do your mom's models have my size? No, they don't because models have no meat on them, no muscle! And I," I said as I waved a hand down my body, "obviously do." I turned from the boys and stalked to the clothing rack myself. "Now I'm gonna choose something since you don't know what to look for!"

I searched through the clothes in the stunned silence of the Host Club. I could feel their eyes burning on my skin, but I brushed it off easily. I found a black shirt that seemed like it would fit me and pulled it out, looking it over.

It was actually a lot better than I had thought it was at first glance. The collar was an inch or so wide and wrapped around the back of the neck, not connecting to the rest of the shirt in the back. The collar came to a point near my collar bone and a little below that, in the middle of the chest area, was a diamond shape cut out from the cloth. The shirt itself seemed like it'd cling to the body, which was what I liked.

"Nice," I mumbled as I pulled it over my head and adjusted it. The diamond cut-out didn't fall too low, but it did show a portion of my cleavage line. Fiddling with the bottom of the shirt, I stepped in front of a mirror and checked it out. I fell in love with it immediately. I didn't have much curve, but the shirt really played them up as well as defining my muscles a little.

Spinning around to face the boys again, I gave an innocent smile to the twins. "See, this fits. Can I keep it?"

I was pretty sure I caught them off guard; all the boys were staring speechlessly at me, a little red in their faces. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. _Big whoop, you're looking at a girl. Get over it middle schoolers._

"Uhm, yeah," Kaoru trailed off before shaking his head a little. "Yeah, go ahead and have it, just change or-or something – just get your clothes back on."

"YOU SHOULDN'T SHOW SO MUCH SKIN IN THE PRESENCE OF SO MANY BOYS!" Tamaki screamed, grabbing hold of my arm. In my shock, he managed to pull me over to the dressing room, throw me in and swipe the curtain shut. "You can't be too careful, especially with these two perverts here!"

"Hey, who are you calling perverts?" the Hitachiins yelled. "We're not the ones who grabbed her while she was half-naked!"

"You make it sound like I was being dirty when I was preserving her innocence!"

"Stop yelling!" I raged from the dressing room. I had pulled my skirt and spandex on, and was just shrugging on the white button-up; my new shirt was folded in the corner of the room. I yanked open the curtain, the unbuttoned shirt flying away from my body with the wind. I glared at the three of them for a moment before I started to work on the buttons.

There was grumbling about how I needed to cover up. I scoffed at them. "Oh please. I've been playing soccer for years, and I always have to change. You think I'm gonna find a bathroom every time just because I'm worried about what people are gonna think or see? Give me a break – like I care," I growled with finality.

"Now," I sighed, "I thought of an awesome game while trying on those stupid dresses, but we're gonna need lots of space and stuff."

"Well, this house is big and it's got lots of stuff in it," Honey said, putting a finger up to his chin in thought. I smiled at how cute he looked.

"That's good, but I was hoping for outside," I explained as I walked over to the window. "It's a really nice day, and I don't want to put it to waste."

"What is it you have in mind exactly?" Kyoya inquired.

I gave him a cheerful smile. "Ever play hide-and-go-seek? I was hoping you'd have enough room, but I also don't want to get lost in your house. But I bet your back yard is enorm- yes it is." I cut my own sentence off, going from cheerful to flat as I looked out the window.

The yard was huge. I bet I could fit three or four of my size of house in all that land, and that was with space between each one. _Rich. People._

"Well, I guess that settles it then. Let's go outside and play!" I said, perking myself up.

After herding the boys out of the room, I explained the rules to them as we walked down. The twins and Honey seemed to understand pretty easily; the others took a little more explaining. Trying a few times to explain it clearly to the others, I gave up and let the other three tell them.

As we stepped outside, a soft summer breeze bumped into me, carrying with it the smell of trees and flowers. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the scent before turning my gaze to the six boys.

"Alright, now to choose who's it." I poke a hand at my chest. "I can't be it because I don't know this place, so I'll probably get lost rather than find anyone."

They looked like they were going to argue, but after a moment of thought they seemed to agree. Tamaki babbled for a few moments, with a groan and laughter coming from the group, and a moment later he said, "Kyoya's it!"

"You have to count to 30!" I yelled behind my shoulder as I took off between rows of flowers and shrubs. I took turns randomly, not having any clue where I was going. My legs coursed with a numbed pain after working constantly for days on end. If I wasn't in the shape I was, I probably wouldn't be able to walk right now, but after a few years I'd gotten used to it.

I broke into a clearing and instantly jumped back. I peaked around the bushes, looking to see if there was anyone there; it seemed clear. I stood up and looked around. It was a basic rich-person garden: statues, flowers, a fountain, and benches. Shaking my head, I slunk over to the statue, pressing my back to the cool stone and facing the towering shrub in front of me.

I had only been there for a few seconds when harmonic voices scared the shit out of me.

"You know, that's not a very good hiding spot," they said, coming from either side of the statue.

"My god, the statue coming to life couldn't have scared me more," I said, putting a hand to my chest to calm my heart.

"That would never happen," they stated simply.

I faced them and puffed. "Okay, then where are _you_ two hiding, since you're always attached at the hip?"

They didn't seem to hear the last bit of my question. "Well, we're gonna hide with you. You don't know the place so if you get lost, then we're here."

I opened my mouth to object, thought about it, and grumbled to myself. "Alright, well then let's go somewhere else," I said as I pushed past them, taking another turn at a run.

"Ah – hey, wait up!" they called as they scrambled after me. I looked over my shoulder, not knowing I had covered quite that much distance. I guess I was getting faster.

As the twins got closer, I turned again. "Keep up, boys!" I laughed, jogging down another lane.

_**-F-**_

"God . . . dammit," panted Hikaru.

"Next time-," gasped Kaoru.

"Let one-,"

"Of us lead."

"We know . . . where we're . . . going at least," they closed together, pulling in breaths. I frowned down at them; I had hardly broken a sweat.

We were hiding under a large tree, the branches and leaves coming down to brush the grass. It was great cover, and we could look through the holes in the leaves to see if anyone was coming by. I leaned on one of the branches and looked up at the tree.

_Eh, why not?_, I thought. _I'm bored._ I grabbed another branch and hoisted myself up onto the lowest branch. My feet found a hold and I stood, grabbing the next branch and pulling myself up through the tree. I heard the sound of surprise from below.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hikaru hissed. "They could find us with you shaking the tree like that!"

"Be careful! You could get hurt!" Kaoru called out softly.

_And they think they can pull off the exact symmetry thing_, I smiled to myself at their responses. I kept climbing, shouting down at them, "Quit looking up here, perverts!" I laughed as they fell silent, even though I had spandex.

Poking my head out of a break in the leaves, I took in a full breath. The warm air filled my lungs, feeling like I was breathing pure sunshine. I giggled at the thought. Thinking about it for a bit, I decided that the good weather, short practice, no work, no parents, and the fact that it was Friday that was putting me in such a good mood.

"Found you!" Kyoya yelled coolly from the ground below. I felt my stomach drop a little. He was good, and still managed to keep his cool composure. "You too Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Aw, man! I told you we'd be found!" Hikaru shot angrily to me from below. I stuck my tongue out at him and made my way down.

"Hey! Be careful!" Kaoru yelled up, looking angrily concerned when I slipped farther than I had meant to.

"Eh, I'm fine. Watch this!" I said, jumping off my current branch and letting my body drop before snatching onto a lower hanging one. Kaoru looked like he thought I was going to splat on the ground. "It's fine, dude, I use to climb trees all the time," I laughed.

He looked a little irritated. "Fine, get hurt from jumping off trees. See if I care."

I jumped down and landed, hard. I stood and shrugged. Outside of the cover of the tree, Kyoya waited for us a little impatiently.

"Come on, I've found everyone else and they headed up to the back porch to wait for us," he called as he walked away.

"Charming fellow," I mumbled, following after him with the twins close behind.

"Thanks for getting us caught," Hikaru pouted.

I felt myself irk. "You were the ones that teamed up with me."

"Yeah, to make sure you didn't get lost," retorted Kaoru sourly.

"Ugh. If that's how you feel, how come you're still hanging around me?"

They looked at each other over my head. "Kyoya's too much of a sourpuss."

"I heard that," came Kyoya's chilled response. I snickered.

We got to the back porch in a few minutes to see that the other three were sitting at a table sipping drinks. They waved over at us. I listened to all their little adventures and how Kyoya had managed to sniff everyone out while thinking about something in the back of my head.

"Hey, Shay. What're you thinkin' about?" asked Honey cutely. I smiled instantly at him, softening my eyes.

"Are you sure your name doesn't come from the way you act?" I asked him as he laughed. Then to answer him, "Not really a lot. Just thinking about what to do tonight, really."

"Uhm, we're going to your place, remember?" the twins butted in pointedly.

"Actually, I'd hoped you would forget. There's not that much room, or food, and you're all boys. . ." I ended quietly. "Plus, I wanted to do . . . something tonight. But, I don't know," I said, leading them on unintentionally.

"Wait, what're you talking about?" Tamaki asked, his ears pricked as he leaned forward.

"Well, I wanted to go somewhere for a few hours tonight. Late at night," I emphasized. "And you guys are welcome to come, but I don't know if you'll like it. And I'm not gonna tell you and ruin it. But it's a lot of fun, for me at least."

The Host Club exchanged looks with each other. "Alright," they all said together, throwing me off; I thought only the twins could do that.

"Whatever you're doing tonight, we'll accompany you, and in exchange we get to spend the night at your house," the twins said like they were offering me a one-time deal.

"What? Sleep over?"

"That's what you said earlier today."

Oh. Right. _Trapped in my own words, damn._ "Okay, fine you can all sleep over." I checked the time. "How about, everyone goes home and gets ready for a long night of fun and then we'll meet up here. Just wear normal clothes, and something you can move in, too," I said as my feet danced up the steps to the house. "Let's meet back here in . . . two hours or so. Then we'll pile into my car and have fun."

"Wait!" Honey called, stopping me. "How late is the fun gonna last?"

_Adorable_, I thought. "Probably until three or four." Confused looks from the boys. "In the morning." And their faces dropped, disbelieving. I laughed. "See you guys in two hours!" I ran through the house, remembering last second to grab my brand new shirt.

_**-O-**_

**A/N: Haha, oh Shay, you have so much confidence. I would never be able to strut half-naked in front of boys like that. But after dancing so much she must be used to it. The twins got so irritated because they thought she didn't want to wear the clothes in front of the boys, but they wouldn't fit . . . and saw that for themselves. Tamaki's reaction seems pretty accurate. Ah, and hide-and-seek is so damn fun, I wish I could get enough people together to play that again. And I did draw her in the shirt! But that's more for the next chapter. . . (sneakayy .). So it's starting to move into something a little faster I guess, but next one should be really nice. Probably will be up later today. As a heads up, I won't be able to update so often in the up coming weeks. Probably only one or two a week. Anyway R&R please, and see you next update! **

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	10. A Night Out with the Host Club

I jumped out of my car in my jean shorts, new black shirt, and simple gladiator sandals. I had changed out my bottom earrings for some that dangled, almost touching my shoulders. They were thin chains, circles, and a few clear plastic gems, giving it an overall industrial-style look. I had been able to straighten my dark brown hair, loving how the layers feathered over each other. My eyelids were colored in with dark grey and silver to make my eyes look golden brown. Running my teeth across my lips, I was able to bring a bright red color to them.

I looked ready for a night out.

Of course, everyone was already at the Hitachiin brothers' house. They were sitting or standing in the front room when I opened the door after knocking once. I brightened as I laid eyes on them.

"Hey guys!" I said enthusiastically. Everyone but Honey gave me a slightly weirded-out look.

"Shay!" Honey said as he jumped on me. I caught him and gave him a hug then pulled him away so I could look at his face. "You look so nice and pretty!"

A warm smile spread on my face. "Thanks, little buddy. You don't look too bad either," I said as I gave him a quick look. He was wearing a t-shirt with a yellow short-sleeve hoodie and jeans.

Glancing at the rest of the boys, I noticed that not all of them were dressed quite right. Kyoya still gave off a snobbish air with his crisp shirt, Mori was a little bland - white shirt and black pants - , and Tamaki looked like he was going to a ball.

However, the twins seemed to have gotten it right. Hikaru wore a white tank top, the sleeves sliding off his shoulders with a blue tank on top. Kaoru had a black tank peeping out from under a green sleeve-less hoodie. Their dark pants clung to their legs, and they had a varied amount of accessories bringing their outfits together. All in all, they looked the best out of the group.

"Damn you two, I guess living with a fashion designer rubs off on you," I commented as I stared at them. They gave me appreciative smiles. "You need to help me with the other three then," I said, adjusting Honey in my arms to look at the boys.

Thinking for a bit, I squinted my eyes as I evaluated them. "Hikaru," I said and he snapped to attention. "Fix Tamaki up, a little more like you. Try a low cut white shirt that has a collar and roll the sleeves up a little." Hikaru nodded and dragged Tamaki into a changing room before he could utter a complaint.

"Kaoru," – he snapped to attention like his brother – "I want you to make Mori look like a bad boy. Frays, chains, thick bracelets, you know what to do."

Kaoru gestured to a room and Mori went willingly. Once he was behind the curtain, Kaoru gave me a thumbs up and wink before disappearing as well. I had no idea what that meant, but I hoped it was good.

"So, that means that I'm stuck with you," I mumbled as I turned to Kyoya, giving him a quick down-up look. I faced Honey. "What do you think we should do?" I turned back to a slightly irritated Kyoya. "Well, seeing as how you're the 'cool' type, I guess that'd be the easiest to go with.

Having Honey help me, I searched through the rack. We pulled out a faded red button up, the sleeves ripped and still frayed a little, as well as some dark tan skinny jeans. When he put it on it actually looked better than I thought it would, though he looked a little annoyed to be the object of dress up.

"Uhm, unbutton the first two and the bottom two," I said as I scoured the outfit. Honey walked around him with judging eyes. Huffing a sigh, Kyoya did as he was told. I smiled. "Perfect. We'll let the twins deal with any accessories; I don't do that crap."

"But you'd look even better than you do now if you wore some!" Honey said.

"Nah, for me, less is better. I don't wanna play myself up because I'm not played up." I don't know if he understood what I was saying, but just then the twins came out displaying their models.

Which was seriously what _all_ the boys looked like now.

Mori's black and red outfit sent an excited chill down my spine when he looked at me. "Damn," I whispered under my breath, my eyes wide. He definitely looked like a bad boy, a chain peaking out from under his shirt and looping back to his pants.

I took in Tamaki, and although the chills weren't as strong, they were still there. Hikaru had found a shirt that matched my description, giving him black pants and a simple necklace over the shirt. He was also wearing some sort of bracelet that looked like it was made from tweed.

"Very nice you two," I said as I nodded, a smile crawling across my face. "Fix up Kyoya here, Hikaru. Any little touches you want. And then we should be done."

"What about you though?" Tamaki asked, flipping his blond hair out of his face. The little designs on the shirt made him look like a European beauty. His eyes tightened a little as he looked at me, and I felt the chills from before. _Whoa. He's hot. Really hot. Then again, all the guys are._ _Even Honey, who's normally just adorable and cute._

"We should put a few accessories on you at least," Tamaki said as he looked me over.

"Yeah, come on, I'll get you all fixed up," Kaoru said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled. I flew toward him as he ripped me off balance and I scrambled to right myself before I hit him. He shot his arm out, catching my shoulder and holding me steady. I looked up into his face.

"Oops, sorry about that," he said mischievously.

I gave him half a glare and pulled my wrist from his hand. "Yeah, sure. Besides, I don't want anything else. I look fine the way I am. Put anything else on and it'll be overkill."

"How would it be overkill if you're wearing a black shirt and jean shorts?" he asked bluntly.

I frowned and furrowed my brow. "I'm not wearing any jewelry," finality ringing in my voice.

He lifted his hands up and gave a loud sigh like I was giving up a great opportunity. "Okay, your loss."

"Aw man! I was really hoping to see Shay all dressed up," Honey said disappointedly.

"Yeah, me too, but oh well," shrugged Kaoru.

"I am dressed up," I muttered sourly.

An irritated Kyoya came out with Hikaru, sporting a necklace and a few bracelets. It looked great. I almost regretted not taking Kaoru up on the offer to brush me up since I was around the model-worthy group. I took comfort in the fact that I had a simple beauty, and by not dressing too prominently, I could fade into the background a little easier.

Taking one last look at the beautiful men in front of me, I swiftly turned to the doors. "I hope you guys already ate, cause I'm not stopping. Get ready for a long night," I said, grinning as I walked out the doors.

_**-X-**_

Night had taken over, a dark blanket covering the sky. The moon and stars shone brightly in the clear night. I pulled up to the curb on the side of the street in the middle of town and parked. I practically flew out of my car I was so excited; I hadn't had a night out on the town in so long! Not to mention I was gonna be with a group of incredibly hot boys. Stuffing my keys into my back pocket, I turned around to see the boys still scrambling to get out.

"Come on, what's taking so long?" I practically yelled.

The twins leaned on my car and gave me gruff stares. "What are you all excited for anyway?" they asked together.

"Oh, you'll see," I said winking. That caught them off guard and blush colored their cheeks. I laughed. "I am going to teach you how to have fun; pure, unadulterated, raw teenage fun," I told the boys slyly. "Just don't act like snobs and you should be pretty well off."

"We are not snobs!" Tamaki said rather dramatically.

"Whatever, let's just go already," I called, turning away from them. They followed in a group behind me and the twins popped up on either side of me. We walked down a few blocks and then took a right. I could see the line from where I stood. "That's where we're going," I said, smiling.

"What?" the twins said, disbelieving. "We're not waiting in that line all night long!"

"Don't worry, you won't have to." I tromped down the stairs between the two huge buildings, passing the large line. The people in the line started to say something to us, but I ignored it and kept walking.

At the bottom was a large metal door and a vicious looking bouncer, all beef. His angular face broke into what I believed was a smile when he saw me. I stepped off the last stair and stood, a pulse pounding in my feet.

"Hey, Viktor," I said loudly over the line of people and noise coming from behind the door.

"How is the little Foxx doing these days?" he asked in a thick Russian accent. I hadn't seen him for a while, but then again I hadn't been to this club for some time. After being a dancer for a while, other clubs start to hear about you and want you to dance for them. I wasn't sure if there was a club left in the city that I hadn't been to. And after going to so many, I had met a few people.

I smiled mischievously. "Oh, you know. Still sly as ever," I answered, poking a thumb behind me. "How's the wife and kid?"

"Strong and healthy."

"Good. Now, I have a favor to ask of you," I started, tilting my head to the side and tightening my eyes. "I've missed this place, so I brought a few friends to have some fun. Think we can get past?" It wasn't a real question, just a formality. He almost had to let me in, or I could stop dancing for the club which would be bad news.

He let out a harsh laugh. "Ah, you are as sly as ever, little Foxx. Of course you can," he stepped aside to let us through. "Come back sometime soon – we miss you!"

I laughed and walked toward the door. When I yanked it open, music exploded around me. Bass reverberated through my body, shaking my bones. The room inside was dark save for a few colored lights flashing around the jumping crowd. Heat closed around me and when I turned back I saw that the door was closed and the boys stood behind me, dumbfounded.

I laughed out loud at their faces. "Don't be so surprised!" I yelled over the music. "It's a club, you dance here! Come on; let's go get some drinks first!" I made my way through the crowd, grabbing the twins' hands to make sure they didn't get lost as everyone held on to them.

"How did you know him?" Hikaru yelled over the noise.

"And why did he let you in so easily?" Kaoru added.

I had been ready for this. "I've lived here for a while, so I know the town. I've gone to this club for a bit, and I got to know some people that know some people," I shrugged. "Just happens when you get out enough."

I stopped at the bar and flashed the bartender a smile. He was someone that I had seen before, but I couldn't remember his name. He remembered me, though, and came up to me immediately. "Seven Energy Shots!" I shouted to him. A second later seven shot glasses were set before me, all filled with a purplish liquid. I gave one to each of the boys then held my own. "Drink up!" I cried, turning mine up-side down.

The drink was sweet and a little thick, but it did its job; I felt energy coursing through my body a second after it settled in my stomach.

"Oh my god, what was in that stuff?" the twins asked, looking at their hands like they were going to start turning into lizards.

"Sugar and pure energy!" I laughed. "Now you're all set for the whole night! Let's go dance!" The song ended and the crowd erupted into cheers and after a pause a new song started. One of my favorite ones to dance to.

"This is a great song! Let's go!" I screamed, pulling the boys behind me and dragging them into the very middle of the dancing crowd. I lifted my hands above my head and started dancing to the pounding beat, my hair flying around my head.

"Where them girls at!" I sang along to the song, drowned out by the noise around me. I looked over at my group and my enthusiasm faltered for a second. Honey seemed perfectly at home, dancing around crazily to the music and even pulling Mori to dance with him a little bit. Tamaki had already found a girl and she seemed to be teaching him how to dance well enough.

The twins and Kyoya just kind of stood there getting jostled by people. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed like they were trying to get into the movement of the crowd, however awkward they were, but Kyoya was just standing there with his arms over his chest.

I fought my way through a few people to get to them, pulling the three closer to me.

"What are we supposed to do?" the twins asked, completely confused. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do whatever you want! It's a club; you're supposed to go crazy and wild! Come on, arms up, that's right!" I said as I positioned their arms. Kyoya looked awkward and uncomfortable. "Okay, just let yourself go, do what your body wants to do!" I explained, jumping on the balls of my feet from excitement.

I turned from the twins to face Kyoya. He was going to be hard to break, but I was determined to get him to dance, even if just for a second. I took a smooth step over to him, letting the music control the rest of my body. "Feeling that drink yet?" I asked gleefully. "Come on, you have to loosen up. Don't look like you have a stick up your ass." He looked offended at the last comment, but I wasn't giving up.

"Joke, it's a joke dude. Seriously though, loosen up; let your body . . . flow!" I shouted, dancing around him in smooth loops, my hips carving out my path. I came back around to face him, and smiled to see that he was starting to jump on the balls of his feet.

I let myself forget about the Host Club, focusing just on the music. I pointed my feet and took small steps. I let my hips guide the rest of my body, either going up and down or side to side. My arms had minds of their own, going from above my head to sliding up and down my torso as I swung them about out to my sides. Before I knew it I was doing my signature move; my hips were sliding up and down, out to the sides, with the rest of my body following their lead to turn my body into a moving S shape.

Moving gracefully in slow circles, I got back to the twins. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, but their mouths popped open when they saw me. I decided to ignore their reaction and I took up a spot between them, slowly coaxing them back to dancing. I kept myself evenly between the two, my hips and chest swaying from side to side.

On an impulse I grabbed one of the twins' wrists and pulled them closer to me, our bodies touching and moving together with the music. I heard him gasp and when I looked up I realized I had snatched Kaoru, who looked very uncomfortable right now. I smiled saying, "Don't worry about anything. Let yourself relax for once."

My words seemed to take effect and he visibly loosened up. After a moment's hesitation, he started moving with me again and our bodies were constantly touching. I danced with him until the song started to blend into a new one and I drifted away from him to head to his brother.

Hikaru was a little more eager to dance with someone, almost instantly falling into step with my movements. I decided to step it up on him, sweat forming on my back. I moved closer to him, our bodies practically pinned together by the crowd. Placing my hands on his shoulder and chest I changed up my routine. Hikaru followed quickly and I saw a smirk glint in his eyes as he looked down at me. I returned the look and stepped away from the pressure of his body.

He stood there, not sure what to do next. I started making my way around him in a circle with my hips, hands in the air as his eyes followed. Planting myself between him and his brother I looked them both solidly in the eye. "You two should go find girls to dance with! Just use your Host Club charm and they'll be putty in your hands! You too, Kyoya!" I yelled over the music. Somehow he still heard me and nodded, heading off in one direction.

"What're you gonna do then?" they asked me. I looked back at them, their beauty catching me off guard and causing my heart to skip a beat. They were so handsomely beautiful, and their topaz cat eyes only added to it.

I gave a short laugh. "What do you think? I'm gonna check on the other guys, then find someone to dance with myself."

"Why don't you just stay with us then?"

"Oh please, don't make me laugh! Go find a pretty girl and get her to dance with you." I started to walk into the crowd despite their sounds of protest. "I'll find you guys at some point!"

'_Why don't you stay with us,' ha_, I thought. I was having a rare bout of self-conciseness after being in the company of such good-looking people. Normally I didn't give a damn, but I guess it was rubbing off on me a little.

I found a blonde head bobbing in the air and made my way over. Tamaki had gathered a few more girls since the last time I saw him. When he saw me he waved over frantically. I just put my hand out and shook my head, trying to hide my laughter, and started looking for Mori and Honey. Tamaki gave me a wink before turning back to the girls with soft blue eyes. _He's got such an act_, I thought to myself.

I couldn't find either of them for a while, but Mori was too tall to stay hidden for long. He and Honey looked like they were gracefully fighting, weaving in and out of the crowd and never landing hits or kicks. None of the other club goers seemed to notice or care. I rushed over to them making violent gestures for them to stop, but when Honey saw me he simply lighted up and pulled me to dance with him.

He was more fun than the other boys because he couldn't control the energy coursing through him even if he wanted to. He jumped all around me, yelling whatever lyrics of the song that he knew. I drifted over to Mori to see how he was doing, feeling those cool chills run down my spine when I looked at him. I danced with him for a little bit, but I figured he just wanted to make sure Honey was alright. I gave a wave and moved on through the crowd. He opened his mouth and said something, but the music and people ate his voice.

_Now, to find someone I don't know,_ I thought, scouring the crowd. Actually I didn't even need anyone else to dance with but it was nice all the same. After about half a song of looking for someone, a boy tapped my shoulder and motioned over to his group of friends. He was a head taller than me with short brown hair and a kind smile. I followed him, smiling at his friends.

I started dancing slowly with the boy, picking it up with the beat of the music. He was a pretty good dancer, trying out new moves, either good or bad. But at least he tried, and it made me laugh with him when one didn't work right. His friends seemed to like me enough, though the girls in typical girl fashion looked me up and down warily like I could be a threat. _Yeah right girls, I don't even know his name._ I was sure that he'd told me some time, but I didn't really care enough to remember it.

After a few songs he stopped and yelled that he had to leave now. I frowned playfully but let him know that I had a good time. "You should come back here sometime; we might run into each other again!" I said as he parted.

I went over to the 'bar' – being an underage club, no alcohol was allowed but there still had to be drinks – wanting to cool off for a little bit. I was glad I had worn short shorts, otherwise I'd be burning up. I felt a little bad that all the boys were wearing pants, but decided they could deal with it.

Grabbing the glass of ice water the bar tender slid to me, I surveyed the crowd to see if I could find the boys. I spotted Kyoya almost instantly because he was – what a surprise – not dancing. Instead he sat in one of the booths with a girl that had long red hair and a rather fragile figure. They seemed to be talking to each other coolly, as though testing one another's intellectual. I thought about waving but it didn't seem like he would notice.

As I was sitting there enjoying my cold drink, three or four rather large boys came up to me. I ignored them pointedly, but they didn't seem to get the hint.

"Hey babe, lemme buy you a drink," said the largest one, with short dirty blonde hair.

**A/N: Yay, they got to da club! The last sentence there is when things start to turn – I won't tell whether is for good or bad. I already have the next part written up, I don't know if I'll be able to get it up here tonight. I know, I'm mean. All the boys kinda get a little makeover by the twins while Shay just turns her back to it haha. So this is a longer chapter (sorry), and the next one will probably be even longer. I don't know how/where I can break it up, but I'll try. I'm sorry, I tried my best to describe their dancing, but I don't think it worked D:. USE YOUR IMAGINATION! R&R! NEXT UPDATE! ENJOY! GRABLKEALJ!**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	11. Move Faster

"Hey babe, lemme buy you a drink," said the largest one, with short dirty blonde hair.

"I'd rather have the money," I retorted, glaring.

"Aw, don't be like that angel. I'm just tryin' to be friendly."

"Well," I took a sip of my water. "Try being friendly with an angel that doesn't have horns and a pointed tail."

They all laughed stupidly at the comment, and I had to fight the urge to let my head fall into my hand.

"Oh, I've always liked girls that have some spunk," chuckled a brunet from the back of the group.

"It's not spunk, it's irritation morons. Go away," I said flatly.

"Now hold on there, sweetheart," said the blonde softly, changing his tone. Something about it made my hair stand on end and I ventured a sidelong glare at him. "We're only trying to be nice to buy you a drink and ask you to dance," he said as he leaned on the counter. I was pretty sure I heard it creak at his weight.

I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips for a second. "You didn't ask me to dance, and I already told you," I spat, turning away from him, "I'd rather take the money."

There was two seconds of nothing, then my arms were grabbed from behind me by two sets of very strong hands. Before I could say anything they tore me off the stool, dragging me into the crowd backwards.

"Hey, get the hell off of me!" I roared. I could feel the fire in my eyes as I scowled at the blonde boy. He didn't seem to care, and gave me a fake smile, wiggling his fingers at me in a wave. Anger thrashed in my stomach.

When we were in the middle of the chaos of the crowd, my arms were dropped and I went into a fighting stance. The boys laughed, surrounding me.

"Now, we're going to dance with you, you're going to let me buy you a drink, and we're going to have a good time," the blonde said, putting his face level with mine and relaxing his face like he was talking to a first grader. I glowered at him with as much power as I could muster.

Before he turned to leave, I could've sworn I saw him shudder just a little bit. But once he was gone, his cronies crowded around me, looking down intimidatingly. As the next song started up they began jumping to the beat, jostling me around the three of them. I spun in circles, getting hit back and forth, and every now and then I thought I could feel something a little more rough than a dancing bump, aimed for my face and stomach.

I was fine when I was walking to or from work running into random drunks every now and then, but this was three boys, all much larger than me. And none of them seemed to be under the influence of anything. I was sure I could land a few punches, but once they stopped me I didn't want to think what they'd do to me in return.

Shuddering, I was shoved into one of the boy's chests. They started laughing and made a game out of it, practically throwing me into each other. I cried out a few times when I caught a fist in my ribs or on my arm, but I couldn't even hear it over the pounding music.

I started to get scared. Blondie would be coming back any minute with a drink, and I knew he would do something to it. I wanted to try and call for help, but everyone was so busy having a good time that they didn't even notice a group of rather rough boys and the girl they had trapped.

Clenching my teeth together, I cursed myself. I should've just stayed with the twins, and then none of this would've happened.

One of the gorillas grabbed the back of my neck, almost making me choke, holding me in place. "Boy, have we got a special treat for you, little girly," he whispered into my ear. Ice shards pierced through my stomach. _Oh shit, this is_ really_ not good._

And of course, when I looked up, Blondie was there, holding a cup out to me with a wicked grin on his face. "Here you go, beautiful. Bottoms up."

I had two choices. One was to take it, and probably get myself hurt really bad. That was out. So that left option two. Boy, was I glad I was fast.

I paused for a second, and he shook the cup a little to make it obvious to me. He rolled his eyes at his buddies and they all laughed.

And I took my chance.

In one smooth movement, I threw my elbow back into the stomach of the one holding my neck while lifting my leg straight up in a kick that hit the cup. The pressure on my neck disappeared instantly and the cup flew into the crowd.

All the boys were stunned, either looking at me in disbelief or up to the ceiling to see where the cup was. Taking advantage of their stupidity, I wove quickly between Blondie and his friend. One of them reached out, snatching my wrist for a second but the sweat from my arm and his hand let my small hand slip out easily.

I twisted and turned my body through the crowd, practically running through the club. I could've sworn that I heard a roar from where I'd been just seconds ago, but there was no way in hell I was going to check.

As I realized that they'd be chasing me, my heartbeat sped up. It was almost matching the booming of the song blaring through the room. I felt my face contort with fear as I scrambled through the crowd, feeling like I was wading through mud.

_They're right behind me, I know it I know it, and they're going to catch me! I need to get out, they're right behind me, they're going to catch me!_ My imagination tortured me with ideas of what they'd do with me once they caught me, and I freaked even more. Every person that I hit as I ran by, the brush of skin or clothes on me I imagined it was the boys catching up, grabbing for me.

I was panicking. I was out of breath, my eyes were wide, and my heart felt like it was trying to break its way through my bone.

Frantically, I shook my head back and forth, trying to find at least _one_ of the boys. If I was around one of them, then they'd help.

Of course, I made the accident of looking behind me.

They were only a step behind me, all looking like enraged bulls.

I would've screamed if my mouth hadn't been so dry.

I took off running, weaving in and out of dancing groups. The best advantage of being small and used to moving around in packed areas came in handy here, but I didn't know how long it would last me.

The smell of sweat, the colored lights flashing, and the sound of laughter and music almost overwhelmed my senses. I didn't know where I was going anymore, but I knew that I had to keep running, or horrible things would happen.

I turned my head to look for another way out. Distracted I ran straight into someone, hard. I bounced right off them but before I could fall they grabbed me with strong hands, steadying me.

_Oh god, oh god, they got me, oh god, they've trapped me_, was the only thing running through my head. I let out a small cry in fear and tried to pull away, but their grip tightened – almost turning painful.

I gasped and looked up at his face with wide, scared eyes, knowing there was no way out of my fate.

**A/N: I decided I'd start shortening the chapters about now. I bet you're all happy about that. :D So you know, pretty run of the mill chapter, not much going on, oh wait – there's plenty going on. Shit, Shay! What the hell did you get yourself into? I have no idea when I'll update next. Probably tomorrow. Late tomorrow. R&R please, and enjoy!**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	12. This is How I Dance, Boys

_Oh god, oh god, they got me, oh god, they've trapped me_, was the only thing running through my head. I let out a small cry in fear and tried to pull away, but their grip tightened almost turning painful.

I gasped and looked up at his face with wide, scared eyes, knowing there was no way out of my fate.

Kaoru looked back at me with an expression of confusion, worry, and anger. Although he moved his head back to look at me, he didn't loosen his grip at all. "Shay?" he said in a weird voice, almost like it was shaking a little. "What's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" His tone was all seriousness, which I had never heard from him. That must mean I couldn't look good.

I snapped my quivering lips shut and pulled down my anxious brow as much as I could, but dread was still consuming my stomach. There wasn't much time.

"These guys, they wanted to buy me a drink, and then they pulled me into the crowd and threw me around, and when he came back I couldn't think of anything else so I just kicked it away and took off!" The words seemed to flow from my mouth all at once, and I felt my eyebrows pinching up in the middle again, but it was too hard to fight it. I gasped, and then looked frantically up at Kaoru and his brother, who wore the same expression silently.

"They're coming after me, and I can't – I don't know what – they're going to do – bad, I can't think -!" I started to babble uncontrollably from fear. My body felt cold. Incredibly, I felt my throat tighten and my eyes get a hard pressure behind them. Swallowing, I forced the tears back into my eyes, but there was no way I could still talk.

"Sweetheart, that wasn't very nice of you," said a calm voice from behind me. My body went rigid involuntarily.

Slowly, I looked over my shoulder, biting my bottom lip. There was no way of getting out of it now; I was trapped, and what's worse is that I brought the twins into it as well.

Blondie was standing behind me calmly, his cronies backing him. He offered a dangerously calm smile.

I felt my emotions shut off, turning everything blank inside of me. I couldn't get out of it, so I'd try to get out of it with the least amount of damage possible. Setting my face into a determined mask, I turned to face them.

Well, I tried to at least. The strong grip on my arms held me rooted to the spot. When I tried turning, Kaoru pulled me towards him softly, but hard enough to pull me off balance a few steps and fall into him. Although I was sure I hit him a little hard, he didn't budge or look down at me. His eyes were locked on the boys in front of him. Hikaru had the same target as he took a step in front of his brother and I.

Placing a protective hand on my shoulder, Kaoru moved me to his back so I was behind him and his brother. "What're you-?" I managed before Hikaru put a hand out to cut me off. I felt waves of anger rolling off from the twins, which scared me a little.

"What're you four assholes annoying a pretty girl for?" Hikaru started aggressively.

"Crawl back under whatever rock you came from and leave her alone," Kaoru growled, matching Hikaru's tone.

"Oh, lookie here, we've got some pretty girls here to stop us," Blondie taunted, making his friends laugh stupidly. The black feeling in my stomach turned into one of anger, and it was growing. "Get out of our way and let us treat the nice lady, and you won't have to take a trip to the hospital," he growled with a smirk on his face. He winked at me over the twins.

I gave him a death glare. I could feel the anger turning into rage.

"Well, since you two pretty boys won't move, I guess we'll just have to move you." Blondie made a violent movement and Hikaru let out a yelp, stumbling back a few steps.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed. But it wasn't the normal way he screamed his name like when they were playing lovers at the club; this time Kaoru sounded like he wanted to make someone scream in pain for what they did to Hikaru.

Kaoru flung a fist at one of the boys. I didn't get to see if it landed because Blondie was up in my face all of a sudden. Smirking that stupid smirk like he was some hot shit.

"Hey baby, why're you hanging out with such pussies when you could be with me?"

That did it. It made me snap. My blood went from a simmer to an erupting boiling, spilling over the sides.

Somehow Blondie had taken my wrist in his hand when I wasn't paying attention. Yanking it out of his grip, I slammed my fist into his stomach with all my force. I heard the breath escaping him in a wheeze, but I was no where near done yet.

Taking a quick step back, I reeled one of my legs up. Years of soccer training and muscle behind it, I let it fly towards his knee and heard a satisfying crack. He let out a howl of pain as he fell to the floor but stopped it short when I grabbed his fat face with one hand.

"Don't. You. _Ever_. Insult my friends again," I snarled in the lowest voice I could manage, fixing him with a vicious glare. He was so shocked that he couldn't do anything but look up at me dumbfoundedly. "You worthless piece of shit!" I hissed, swinging my elbow into the side of his face and standing back up.

Hikaru seemed to be dealing pretty well with the boy attacking him. They were about the same size, except for weight, but it was easy to see that Hikaru had the upper hand and was in control.

Kaoru didn't seem to be having as much luck. The two other boys had ganged up on him. His arms were crossed over his face defensively, his glare visible between the gaps.

Without thinking twice about it, I came in from the side, slamming a kick into the knee of the nearest boy. The unexpected hit left him unbalanced and Kaoru took his chance to slam a fist into the boy's face and again in his chest.

I locked my sights on the other boy, the one with brown hair. I ducked his flying fist, feeling the air as it passed the spot my head had been a second earlier. His recovery was slow and left his whole side open. I took my chance and tried to make a hit.

Suddenly all the air was forced out of my body, pain exploding from just under my ribs. He lifted me off the ground for a second before I crashed back down, crumpling slightly. _Huh, wasn't ready for that_, I thought groggily. He stood over me grinning sickly.

I didn't have time to catch my breath, so I went for it, flashing a leg out. I connected with his ankles, bringing them together and off of the ground in a smooth movement. I saw his face change to confusion in slow motion and thought I would've laughed if I had the air to.

Before he could fall on top of me I slithered out of the way. He landed, hard, and I nimbly got behind him, locking my arms around his neck and holding tight. Gasping for breath, he flailed around making wide arcs with his arms. He rolled over on top of me and even though all the air was forced from my body yet again, I held tight. Eventually, his arms slackened then fell at his sides.

I gasped, taking in the biggest breath I could manage. I squirmed out from under his fat body, kicking his arm away from my leg when I got out.

When everything settled down I heaved out a sigh, which actually kind of hurt. My hand fluttered up to the sore spot as I breathed. I wasn't sure if the bruise would show, but that area would be sore for a while.

I turned to look at the twins, both looking a little winded and still ready to throw a punch but otherwise unhurt. Relief washed through me and tension I didn't even know I was holding released.

"Hey, you two alright?"

Immediately they stiffened, snapping side-by-side and hunching their shoulders. "You. . !" they huffed almost accusingly and prodding fingers my way. I froze in alarmed confusion.

"_You_ were the one that came up to us looking so scared, and now _you're_ asking _us_ if we're okay? What the hell's wrong with you?"

I felt my body relax at their retort. _They're okay_, I thought. "Oh, well excuse me," I muttered blandly, raising an eyebrow and pushing my mouth to the side nonchalantly. I put my hands on my hips. "I just wanted to make sure you two were okay, but it seems like you're more than fine."

I turned from their fuming figures. "Anyway, we better call someone to clean this mess-!"

My word turned into a yelp as something grabbed my ankle and pulled, forcing me to the ground. I tried to scramble away but it held fast. Looking down my body I saw Blondie's face starting to swell where I'd elbowed him. A brief sense of victory rolled over me.

He glowered at me with piggy eyes, yet unlike before I wasn't scared. I felt that he was putting on an act, faking, and it only made him seem more pathetic.

"Get your hand off," I snarled slowly, quietly.

He only had time to darken his brow a little further. The next moment he was dangling off the ground, held up by a tall dark figure.

"Whatever you did to Shay," said a dark voice, "be glad I wasn't there in the beginning." The snapping of knuckles being popped came from a short blonde figure. I stood up and noticed the controlled anger running through Honey's body, face, and eyes. It was actually quite scary.

"Uhm, Honey, that's okay," I said awkwardly. "I'm glad you weren't there or you would've gotten hurt."

The twins gave me a look that told me they would've laughed at my comment if there wasn't so much tension.

"Now what?" Mori asked calmly. His cold gaze kept Blondie from struggling to get out of his grasp.

The four boys looked to me. I started, unprepared. "What? I was gonna have the bouncers throw them out," I said, motioning to those on the ground. "It's not like we can leave them here; people might trip on them." Just in time to prove my point, a wayward clubber stumbled on one of the limp forms. He recovered and kept walking, hollering at his friends.

I threw my thumb towards the boy. "My point's been proven. They could really hurt someone by staying here; let's get them out."

After trying for a few minuets to drag them out of the way, I gave up and went to look for Viktor and his friends. The twins insisted on coming with me. I was a little wary about leaving Honey with the thugs, but it didn't seem like Mori would have any trouble.

I thought about telling the brothers that they should help Mori, but I knew they would shoot me down. They stuck protectively close to me as we made our way to the entrance. I had a feeling that they were giving death glares to anyone that came too close. Every now and then when I bumped into someone they'd put a hand on my shoulder, or take a step closer to me.

I wasn't exactly comfortable with it, but I guess I couldn't blame them after seeing me so freaked out. Whenever new dancers came into my club they were pretty sensitive to the comments thrown at them, and I'd always be right there to protect them. So I knew how they felt and that they were trying to keep me from getting so scared again, but I couldn't say that I liked being on the other end of this protection thing.

We reached Viktor, and I put on a victorious smile. When he saw me he grinned, though it seemed slightly deterred as he looked at the irritated boys behind me. "Ah, did you cause trouble in the house again, little Foxx?" He laughed, putting a hand to his chest. "Such a fierce spirit you have."

I kept smiling though I could feel the twins looking at me, curious about the question. I could almost hear their voices, accusing me in unison. _Again? How often _do _you get in trouble?_ I shook the feeling off; they could ask me later if they remembered.

"Well, you know how I am," I said with a shrug. "People should know who they're messing with before they start or they'll get punched out."

This actually was true. While dancing at this club a few months back, an obviously drunk man wouldn't leave me alone (even though it's an underage club, they're not going to turn older people away – it's more money.). After telling him to leave me alone various ways, I turned around and punched him the next time he started talking to me. He fell down, out cold, though I was pretty sure it was more the drink in him than me. At least after that people didn't bother me for a while.

"Alright, show me where he is and I'll take care of him," Viktor said as he headed into the crowd with us. People seemed to sense he was coming and gave us a wide berth. As we walked over, I saw that Tamaki and Kyoya were next to the bodies with Honey and Mori. He came to a stop, three boys on the ground while Blondie (must've passed out from fear of Mori) was propped up in a chair, sagging slightly. The welling on his face was more apparent now, and I smiled to myself.

Viktor was silent for a few moments, the pounding music and gleeful screams filling the void. He pulled his eyes back up to me, a calculating look on his face. "You did . . . all this?" he asked disbelievingly, waving at the ground.

"No, there was some help from my friends when they kept pestering me. But I did get those two." I motioned to the breathing bodies like they were rotting. "They also tried giving me a drink that obviously had something in it."

As expected the six Host Club boys whipped their heads toward me. "What?" the twins shouted, their anger obvious. Tamaki started to say something but stopped himself with a hand over his mouth, giving me an intense look. I could've sworn I saw Honey make a move toward those on the ground, but Mori held him tightly to his side, mumbling something under the music.

I never broke eye contact with Viktor, whose eyes widened for a moment then went back to his usual cheer. "Ah, I see. Well then, I must throw them in the dumpster where they belong. You do not have to worry about this now – go, have fun, and I will take care of this," he assured, waving his hands for us to leave.

I gave him another sweet smile, said "Thanks," and headed towards a booth in the back of the club. _I really need to sit down for a bit_, I thought._ All that running really tired me out._ I put a delicate hand up to my head, feeling my temple and looking down. I could feel it just slightly popping out and pounding with the rhythm of the song. "Wonderful," I muttered to myself.

I grabbed the side of the table and slung myself into the seat in one smooth movement, going all the way to the wall and not looking up. Right on queue, I felt the seat and table shudder as six boys followed my lead, their eyes on me.

**A/N: Sorry about not updating last night. My teacher's decided to surprise me with some projects I wasn't read to do. So yay! You get to see what happens! Yeah, I know it's not much of a cliffy, but eh. I'm getting started on a pretty intense part that won't be revealed for a few chapters, so I've been spending some time on that. Won't be updating just about ever on Wednesdays. Okay, well, my mind's fried. R&R please. Enjoy and I'll see you next update!**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	13. We Dance Before Sleep

I looked up at them with a tired, happy smile. _What's going to hit them the hardest?_, I pondered. "You guys should go out and make some girl's night. Isn't it your job to make every girl happy?"

It got Tamaki at least, even if only for a second. Taking that advantage, the twins verbally jumped on me.

"What did you mean about the drink?" Kaoru shot.

"And why weren't you trying to find one of us instead of running away?" Hikaru added harshly.

I shot them a scowl. "Who said I wasn't looking for you guys? Besides, it's not like I had time to sit and chat about what had just happened," I grumbled.

"Because trying to pull away when you know it's us is really trying hard to find us to help," they retorted together. "You should've just stayed with us when we offered."

"What?" Tamaki perked up. He looked from me to the twins then back again. "They offered to stay with you, and you rejected? Why did you do that?"

"Hey, if I would've _known_ that I was going to be cornered by those assholes, then of course I would've stayed!" I spat. This was annoying.

"Still, it wasn't a very smart idea to go off on your own in a place that has so much room and people," Kyoya spoke up unexpectedly. I centered him in my glare unforgivingly, though he didn't seem fazed. "It would be hard to find anyone in this crowd, let alone in an emergency."

I huffed. "Well, not everything goes according to plan in your _notebook_; things happen without warning. And this was one of those times." I threw my hand out casually, brushing the topic away hopefully. "Besides, it's not like I haven't had to deal with that stuff before. I'm the one that's always coming here, so I know the ins and outs better than a lot of people. Another few minutes and they'd still be out of here with Viktor's parting gift."

I threw myself back into the booth heavily. I clamped my eyes shut and pushed out a full breath slowly. _Let it go_, I told myself solidly. _If you do, then they're more likely to. You've been in some bad spots, maybe not quite as close as this, but it's done and over with, like all the other ones. _That thought seemed to help me, and I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

"Hey, come on, don't let something stupid like that ruin our night," I said with a soft smile. Everyone, the twins especially, turned to me with a questioning look. I turned to Kyoya, fighting the laughter bubbling inside of me.

"What about you, Kyoya? You were talking with one pretty red head just a little bit ago. So how come you're here instead of with her?"

As planned, everyone looked to a disgruntled Kyoya. "She was simply someone who I had danced with earlier and wanted to talk, nothing more."

"You know, the fact that you're saying there's nothing more to it implies, if not determines, that there _is_ something else," I replied coolly.

He shot me a glare through his glasses. I smiled brightly and waved, then turned to talk to the rest of the group. "So, are we still up for dancing tonight? We still have . . . two hours to go until we should start to head out," I said, glancing at the clock.

They all looked at me sternly. I returned it reproachfully. "What?"

"If we do anything else tonight here, then we're going to have at least one of us with you." Surprisingly, it was Honey who spoke. I locked onto him with wide eyes. "I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say that I don't want to see you get hurt. . ." He trailed off, his bottom lip quivering and looking down.

I literally flung myself on the table to envelope him in a huge hug, smooshing my face next to his. "You are SO cute!" I exclaimed, unable to help myself. "Don't worry, if you want you can all stay with me! It's just nice that you care so much, too," I said, releasing him slightly so I could smile broadly at him. He was back to his usual self, his brown eyes alight with happiness as he laughed and hugged me back.

"Ugh, do you mind getting off the table?" the twins asked snobbishly. "You're butt's sticking in the air and it doesn't look right."

Knowing they were right behind me, I waggled my butt for a few moments before using my leg to kick them all out of the booth.

"Hey what was that for?" they yelled, stumbling to regain their balance.

Pulling my face out of Honey's shoulder, I stuck my tongue out at them before saying, "We still have two hours to dance, so I'm going to use that time – as are you." I flicked my head over to Tamaki and Kyoya. "You're coming too," I practically growled.

"Ee! Yes ma'am!" Tamaki answered squeakily.

"Does that mean you can dance with me?" Honey asked, eyes lighting up hopefully.

I smiled down at him. "How could I say no to that face?" He yelped his delight, dragging me into the midst of the club, full of energy. The rest of the boys followed us, diligently keeping close to my side.

_**-X-**_

I breathed in a lungful of cool summer air, letting it all out in a happy sigh. I gave Viktor a wave as I headed down the street with the boys, Honey clinging to my arm. "Man, it feels great out here after being in that stuffy room."

There was a happy murmur of agreement from the boys; through the two hours, I had managed to pick their spirits back up till they were laughing and dancing again. I knew they didn't forget about me running around before, but I hoped that they'd at least put it in the back of their minds for now.

"Hey Shay," Tamaki started. "How come we're leaving now? There were still a lot of people in there, and it didn't seem like they were planning on leaving any time soon."

"It's nice to know you like that place so much. Maybe we can go back sometime. And we're leaving now because the cops will show up in a few minutes to help clear out the room," I notified him nonchalantly. "People never want to leave, especially on Friday nights, so they call in help every now and then." All the boys were looking at me with their mouths slightly agape. I shrugged. "It's a fun club, and now you guys know that."

"Yeah, okay, fair enough," the twins said giddily. I had found out that once I got them pumped up they were good to carry on by themselves. I figured they were still energetic from the shots we'd taken hours ago. Honey was still feeling affects, that was for sure.

He jumped up on Mori's shoulders, wrapping his arms around his head. "I love you, Takashi!" he screamed into the night. Even though I shushed him, I couldn't help but grin.

Walking back, even when talking, the night seemed totally quiet compared to the club. Normally I didn't like walking back home on nights like this; I was always scared that someone could sneak up on me and I wouldn't hear because of the music from the club. But I had to admit, I felt a lot safer with these boys, even if I was just starting to get to know them.

I lifted the hair off the back of my neck, and the cool air felt incredible when it touched my skin. "Ah, that was really fun. I haven't had that much fun for a while." I let out a breath, relaxing. "And Viktor even let us in for free – I'd hoped that he was but I didn't expect it to be so easy."

"Yeah. Better yet, we didn't even have to wait in that long line," the twins said in their position on either side of me.

"Well, then we are indebted to you," Tamaki said kindly, and I swore I saw Kyoya twitch. "How much would it have been if we had to pay?"

I placed a hand on my chin and looked to the night sky, thinking. "Other than waiting in line for at least an hour, I'd say about 3,830 yen for each of you since you're new, and 2,300 for me. So that'd be around 6,130 yen, not including the drinks."

Tamaki gaped at me. "What, seriously?" I threw a curious look at his surprise; I didn't think it was that much money compared to what he was used to throwing around. "I guess we really are in debt to you then," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on boss, it's not that much money," the twins shot back. _It is to me_, I growled in my head.

"Yes, but Tamaki does have a point," interjected Kyoya. "A debt is still a debt, and we hold to our word as gentlemen."

"If you didn't talk so tightly you wouldn't sound like such an ass," I said playfully. I gave him a smile to show that I didn't _totally_ mean it. "Besides, that's what friends do for each other, the whole give and take."

I was grappled in a hug from behind by Tamaki. "How sweet of you to call us friends!" he exclaimed dramatically, swinging me in his arms as I struggled to escape. "And what's more is that you took us, your_ friends_, out with you to have a night of joy and fun!"

"Hey boss!" the Hitachiins yelled over him, trying to pry his arms off of me. "If you don't get off she's gonna hit you next!"

At their warning he jumped back quickly. The twins were in a stunned silence then looked at each other. "Wait . . . so why did we tell him that?" Tamaki gasped in dramatic betrayal but he was ignored by nearly everyone.

A cop car pulled slowly around the corner. I felt everyone else freeze up around me but stayed calm; I can't count how many times this has happened before. He stopped on the curb and got out, waving at us kindly as he walked over.

"Hey," he said with a strong smile. Authority rang in his voice. "What're you kids doing out on the streets so late tonight?"

"Out late, or out early?" I countered. He seemed like he could take a joke and I saw I was right when he gave me half a laugh. "Actually, we're just heading back home from the club you're going to clear out."

Light shone in his eyes. "Ah, so you know our schedule then. You must go by there pretty often," he said and I nodded. "Okay, well go ahead and be on your way; you don't want to get stuck in the traffic. Have a good night," he called, getting back into his car.

I waved as he pulled away, continuing to walk ahead. I twisted my head back to the boys, most of whom still seemed a little shocked. "See, I told you cops come by around now," I said with a leering grin.

"Let me guess," Hikaru said blandly.

"You're used to the cops coming by, too?" Kaoru finished.

I gave them a disgruntled look. "It's not like it's a bad thing. If anything, it's good." I turned my nose up in the air and walked down the street, spotting my car. "Come on, let's go back home." I heard Tamaki squeal in joy at my words. Knowing what was coming, I sprinted the rest of the way to my car and getting in, dodging his hug. Everyone filed in a few seconds later.

Turning the car on, I plugged in my iPod and selected a song. I drove home – faster than I should've with the boys varying in singing and screaming, of course – to the Party Rock Anthem, bass shaking the frame of the car.

_**-F-**_

Before turning the corner to my house I braked – hard. I had to settle this or I'd be vulnerable.

"Ow!" the twins screeched together, in perfect harmony as always. "What'd you do that for?" Kaoru rubbed his chest and neck where the seatbelt had cut into him and Hikaru simply seemed to be aimlessly groping his stomach to help comfort him. I raised an eyebrow at them before answering.

"You two are weird," I shot before turning to the rest of the boys, ignoring the twins' dejected look. "Alright, so no making fun of my house. I only agreed to this because of my enthusiasm earlier today, and to be frank, it's starting to wear off. You all know I'm not rich so don't rub it in my face or you'll be sleeping outside tonight." With that, I set my eyes forward and pulled the car around scared eyes looking at me before snapping to the houses on the street.

"Which one is yours, Shay?" Honey asked, setting his head on the arm rest to stare out the window. Mori adjusted his grip on him, probably thinking I would brake again.

"I'll let you all guess," I grumbled, pulling into the driveway of the blue-gray house on the corner lot.

Getting out, the boys stared at my house. "This is where you live?" the twins asked scornfully. I glared at their mirror images of their hands in their pockets.

"You're half a step from sleeping under the stars tonight," I growled, stalking up to the door of my house. They jumped, taken aback before snapping into saluting postures.

"It's a beautiful home!"

"Whatever, just come in and take your shoes off," I said as I unlocked the door, slipping my sandals off easily. I took in a warm breath of my home and smiled at its scent. Home always smelled perfect.

As the rest of the boys clambered in, grouping around the front of the door to get their shoes off, I walked in to pull open the fridge. I really needed to take a shower but I did _not_ want to leave them all with nothing to do. I figured I could flick on the TV and have them watch it while I made a pizza. Then I could shower.

"Wow Shay, your house is so neat and pretty!" Honey said with shining eyes. I smiled down at him, patting him on the head.

"Thanks, cutie. So, what do you wanna eat?" I asked, turning back to the contents in the fridge and pursing my lips to the side of my face. My parents had stocked up when they left town, knowing that I couldn't cook for myself unless it was boxed or canned.

"Uhm, how about this one?" he asked timidly, pointing to an everything pizza with one hand while putting the other on his mouth unsure. He looked up at me when I didn't answer. "Is that okay Shay?"

I fell to my knees and wrapped him up in a hug. "My god, you are _SO_ cute!" Setting him in front of me when I was done, I fixed him with a hard stare. "Don't ever change, Honey. Ever." He nodded and I swooned at how adorable he was before I got myself together, pulling out the pizza.

"What's this do?" the twins' voices rang out. I could practically see them hovering over something that could break.

"Don't. Touch. Anything," I said in the darkest voice I could manage. I glared at them with one eye and saw shivers run through them as I pulled the pizza out and set to work.

"Scary," they mumbled together, intertwining for comfort.

Pulling the pizza out of the box and setting the oven, I put my hands on my hips. "Make yourselves at home; just don't touch anything that seems like it'll break. My parents don't know that I'm having people over, let alone a handful of rowdy boys."

They did as I said, settling around on the couches in the living room. I flicked the TV on. There seemed to be a movie playing on the current channel. "Are you guys good with this?" They all mumbled something that resembled an agreement, so I shrugged and left it on. I guess it was a horror film; creepy laughter followed me down the hallway to my room.

Being quick about it, I pulled off my shorts and shirt, exchanging them for soccer shorts and a t-shirt. I would actually have to sleep in a shirt tonight since they would be staying over. I almost groaned aloud. I made sure to pile on more clothes where I hid my bag for the club – I did _not_ want them to stumble across it. I threw some used soccer socks on top of the pile to further deter them.

I set my sports bra and underwear in the bathroom before coming back out into the kitchen. The oven was already preheated, so I popped the pizza in and set the timer. I would be out long before it was done. But just in case. . .

"Hey, if this thing beeps, cover your hands with this," – I motioned to the oven mitt – "and pull the pizza out. Just set it on top of the oven and turn it off if you know how to do that."

"Of course we do!" the twins rebuffed. I raised an eyebrow at them distrustingly. I _had_ been the one to make them go into their own kitchen in the middle of the day after all.

"Right, well then I'm gonna take a shower, and I should be out before it goes off. Just, keep watching this until I come back out and we can do something else." I walked down the hall, tightly locking the door before turning the water on and pulling my clothes off. _This is gonna have to be fast._

_**-O-**_

I made it out in record time – about five minutes give or take. I had made the water colder than normal to help me rush out. Even with so little time I had still managed to wash my hair thoroughly and get most of the makeup off. I walked back into the living room, wet hair in soft waves around my face, and using a piece of toilet paper to get the rest of the makeup off.

I checked the time on the oven's timer and leaned against the counter to wait for the beeping to go off. The movie was scary, but didn't have much of a story from what I could tell. Just some killer springing up randomly. Not surprisingly, it was centered around a group of teenagers doing something stupid in some sort of haunted woods or something.

"Unoriginal," I pronounced, changing the channel. The twins expressed their complaints, but Honey peered over the couch, eyes shining with thankfulness. I felt bad for making him watch that. "Here, let's try this," I said, settling on some other channel that looked like it was a romantic comedy.

Once the pizza was done, I called the boys over. It was devoured almost instantly despite it being straight from the oven. Taking them all in with wide eyes I slowly grabbed the last piece, sure it would be pulled from my hand.

Although I wasn't really paying much attention to the movie, it seemed like there was a happy ending. The two characters were holding hands and walking on the beach as the credits started to play, so I guessed it was as close to happy as it was gonna get.

Boys being boys, they left their dishes on the table, but I didn't mind. Collecting them, I set them in the sink and got the water running to wash them by hand.

Tamaki looked over, seeming nervous. "Do you want us to do that?" he asked.

I was a little shocked – a rich person, _offering_ to do labor? Le gasp. "No, that's fine. I'm used to cleaning up around here, so it's nothing big," I replied as I set to work. "But thanks though."

Even so, he stood up and walked over, grabbing a towel. "Well, the least I can do to thank you is by drying them. Would that be okay?" His blue eyes shimmered as he looked at me. _Yep. He's cute_, was the only thought that ran through my head.

"Okay, sure if you want. Don't bother with putting them away since you won't know where to put it though." With that I washed the dishes, handing them to Tamaki who dried them furiously. I slid him weird looks but he didn't seem to notice.

I put them all away, and then stared at the TV with my hands on my hips. I was really getting tired, and it seemed like everyone else was too. Honey was practically falling asleep in Mori's cradling arms.

"How about if we all go to bed about now? Do any of you want some shorts or something to sleep in? I can't sleep in jeans so I've got lots of shorts or sweats if you want," I offered.

Just about all six of them raised their hands; Honey was either too tired or comfortable enough in what he was wearing. "Wow, all of you?" I griped. I didn't know if I had that many that would fit them. "Alright, well lemme see what I have."

I came out of my room a few minutes later, holding five pairs of shorts. Immediately I gave the largest pair to Mori, who nodded at me in understanding. "Uhm, you can change in the bathroom or my parent's room I guess, I don't really care. I'm gonna start to lock up though, and we should probably figure out where you're all sleeping."

"It doesn't matter where I'm sleeping, so long as I get to be with Kaoru," Hikaru's soft voice drifted over to me. I irked.

"Oh, Hikaru," Kaoru said weakly.

"Alright, then you two get my parent's bed if you're gonna be doing that twincest shit," I replied coolly to their antic, locking the front door.

"What? No! We don't want to sleep in your parent's bed, that's gross!" they yelped, tongues sticking out in distaste.

I furrowed my brow, thinking. "That's right. Damn, I guess my parent's bed is out then. That means you could all sleep out here, though some would be on the floor," I mumbled. I ignored the twins' and Tamaki's looks of denial, but something about Kyoya's stare turned my mind to the other option.

"There's also my room. Hmm, I guess four could go on the bed since it's big enough, and there's a couch in there that could fit someone and Honey probably," I said aloud, thinking.

"Wait, then what about you?" Honey asked sleepily.

"Eh, I'll just sleep on the floor. Just because you're all kicking me out of my bed doesn't mean you can kick me out of my room," I said solidly.

With that we headed down the hall to my room. Thankfully it was one of the largest rooms in the house or I would've had a hard time finding space for everything. My bed was king sized, the frame a simple low to the ground dark cherry wood set. The couch was pushed up against the wall to the right of the bed, a stocked bookshelf standing next to the closest arm to the door. My dresser was facing the foot of my bed against the wall. On the far side was a simple desk and chair, a lamp sitting on the desk.

It wasn't much, but it served its purpose. Plus, I had gotten the bed that I'd always loved, so I was happy.

"Right," I said, giving a sharp nod as everyone filed into my room looking around. "Do you think you guys will need blankets tonight?" I asked. They all shook their heads like I expected; a room full of seven sleeping bodies was sure to keep us warm enough, even with my window all the way open.

I took a pillow from my bed and set a blanket down between the couch and bed, where I'd be sleeping.

"Uhm, I think Honey needs to go to sleep right now," Hikaru offered up and everyone looked at the boy in question.

He looked about ready to pass out, but Mori caught him with gentle hands. "Come on, Mitsukuni, you need to sleep," he said, sounding dead tired himself. "I'll take the couch with him."

I gave a short nod and swiveled to the rest. "Meaning you four get the couch. Kyoya, sorry it's not made from gold. And you two," I spoke, pointing fingers at the twins. "I don't care if you cuddle just no twincest in my bed. I'd really rather not have to burn it."

They scoffed and started to rebuff me, but I held up a silencing hand. "I'm _way_ too tired. And you two should be, too; you look it. Everyone just get to bed. If you need, bathroom's out the hall and around the corner. Door on the left. You'll have to wait until I get out though," I said, leaving my room.

I came back after my teeth had been brushed to see that Mori and Honey had already crashed on the couch, Mori's arm slung over the little boy protectively. I smiled and glanced at my bed.

Kyoya, no surprise, was sleeping the farthest away from everyone as possible and closest to the open window by default. Tamaki had settled himself in the middle of the bed comfortably, the twins closest to the couch and right next to where I'd be sleeping. _Awesome_, I grumbled to myself. _They'd better not play any tricks on me or they'll be in for a bad night._

It wasn't much of a surprise to me to see Hikaru spooning Kaoru already, but I just rolled my eyes and laid down after turning the lights out. The soft breathing of Mori and Honey, soon joined by Kyoya helped me relax, but it didn't fight the heat away.

I felt like I was already sweating and there was a slight pounding in my head from the heat. I raised my hands above my head and set my legs apart so I wasn't touching any part of my skin. It didn't seem to do anything to cool me off. I groaned.

Listening closely, I could hear Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru already heading off to sleep. I took in a deep breath and focused on the soreness of my muscles. My mind slid into sleep almost instantly after that.

_**-X-**_

**A/N: I know this is long as shit, but this is a little more laid back. And personally, I think it's kind of a funny chapter. Honey is cute and Mori's acting like a good older brother. The twins and Tamaki get lots of biting comebacks from Shay in this, which is why I think it's kinda funny. Anyway, I'm dead tired and I was supposed to go to bed an hour ago. I should be updating tomorrow, hopefully earlier in the day and maybe later in the day as well :D. R&R please, and enjoy!**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	14. Bruises and Coverup

I stirred awake, the heat still heavy on my body. I curled into a ball and heard my sore back crack and pop multiple times, relief coming with each sound. Sighing happily, I rolled back and laid my arms over my stomach lazily. Maybe the morning had cooled my room down because it didn't feel quite as hot.

I heard some voices – maybe three or four – murmuring in my room, above my head. Furrowing my brow for a second, I thought before remembering that I had company over.

The Host Club boys. All six of them. And they'd just spent the night in my room with me.

I wondered how many girls would kill me for the position I was in. Realizing how large that number was, I made a mental note to tell them to keep their mouths shut.

Although it sounded like the whispering was getting a little louder, even a few more voices joining in, I was _not_ ready to pull myself off the ground. Judging by the light streaming into my room, I figured it was about 9:00. _Okay, so I won't be able to sleep with the light coming in, but I still want to just lie here for a bit longer_, I grumbled in my head.

I heard my mattress creak a little, someone rolling over. I tucked my face into the pillow, making it clear that I didn't want to be bothered; I was ignored.

"Wow, Shay," groggily harmonic voices said, just above my head. "Seems like you can't keep your clothes on around us."

It was a very strange thing to say. I frowned and pulled my arms off, patting myself. When I touched my stomach I felt the warm feel of my own skin. I frowned a little more, thinking, _Now wait a minute . . . that's not right. I didn't feel that just a second ago. . ._

I reached out around me, feeling for my shirt. When I found it I threw it lazily over my body, sure that it would cover most of me.

"Really?" they coursed.

"I will punch both of you right now," I grumbled, my voice scratchy from sleep. I opened my eyes slowly to see their heads hanging over the side of my bed. Hikaru was resting on Kaoru's shoulder and they wore mirrored expressions of wariness. "Why do you care? I just woke up, and it was hot," I argued feebly. I guess I must've pulled my shirt off in the middle of the night – I didn't remember purposely doing it.

I shut my eyes again, putting one hand to my face and rubbing it all over to wake myself up. I pulled both of my arms above my head again to stretch and letting my body squirm to stretch other muscles.

I thought I heard the twins say something, so I opened my eyes and looked at them again, but they just seemed to be having one of their silent conversations. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my shirt off my stomach and straining my abs to pull myself into a sitting position.

I gasped with unexpected pain halfway through and set a hand behind me to lift myself the rest of the way up. My whole stomach had screamed in pain when I tried to sit up. Unconsciously, I rested a hand on the pained spot which was just below the band of my sports bra. Soreness sank into my skin where my fingers touched my stomach. I pulled back quickly to look at my hand, still a little too drowsy to get it.

I stood up unsteadily, hearing the twins ask me where I was going and walked over to the mirror in my room without answering. I looked at my frame, clad only in a black sports bra and red soccer shorts, and tilted my head at the reflection.

There was a faded purple blotch spanning across my stomach and a little of my rib cage, the top of the bruise peeking into my bra. It looked like it was starting to turn yellow, so that meant it was healing already.

I pushed my lips out in a pout. "Hmm. Weird." I turned away, looking at the rest of my room. Honey and Mori were already sitting up on the couch. Honey was rubbing his eyes, still a little sleepy but Mori's expression didn't seem to be any different than normal. _Must be a robot_, I thought disjointedly.

Kyoya was already wide awake, sitting on the side of my bed with a perfectly straight back like he was waiting for an interview to start. Tamaki and the twins were sitting up in bed, but I guessed they had woken up not too long ago.

Fortunately, they were gorgeous like normal, and I swooned a little at the thought that I'd had all six of them spent the night with me in my room, even if it did sound a little weird.

Unfortunately, they looked at me and in turn the bruise on my stomach.

The twins' eyes widened instantly. Tamaki took a little longer and looked dumbfounded. Honey gasped aloud and Mori's face seemed to darken slightly. Kyoya . . . pushed up his glasses. Normally I'd find it adequate to glare at him, but to be honest I felt the same way.

"Wha. . ?" I asked the boys.

"Ah. . . Eua. . . Urgst. . ." Tamaki stuttered, not making any sense. He raised a hand to point at the bruise.

I cocked my eyebrow. "What this?" I asked, poking at my torso. "Please, it doesn't hurt." _That's a total lie_. "Besides, it's already starting to heal up."

"My god, Shay," Kaoru groaned tiredly as he put his head in his hand.

"What could you have _possibly_ done to get a bruise that big up on your stomach?" Hikaru fired at me, finishing his brother.

I gave them a confused look. They were there, didn't they know? "What're you talking about?" I paused but no one answered. "I got kicked by that one kid last night. You were right next to me so I thought you saw."

Instantly I knew I made a mistake by saying that. The twins' faces darkened, deeper than Mori, and Tamaki seemed to get angry. I would've thought Honey was about to cry he was shaking so much if it weren't for the raging look in his eye.

"They . . . kicked you. . ?" the brothers said dangerously, both with clenched hands and looking mad.

"What sort of man can bring himself to hurt a girl in anyway, especially physically?" Tamaki spouted. It sounded a little like how he ranted in the club but actually serious and a little angry. "No one should _ever_ lay a hand on a woman in order to hurt her! Kyoya!" he said sternly, ignoring my bewildered look. "Get your private force on the line! Have them find those boys and-!"

"Already done," Kyoya replied calmly, keeping his back towards Tamaki. "I called them last night, so they should've already gotten them from wherever Shay's friend dumped them at the club."

"Ah, guys. . ?" I said quietly, but no one heard me.

"Good!" the twins said viciously at Kyoya's words. "They deserve to rot behind bars!" Tamaki and Mori nodded sharply at their words. I felt a sinking in my bruised stomach. _I have to make this seem better, seem okay_, I thought frantically.

"Kyoya," Honey said very quietly, in a controlled voice. It made my spine freeze up as he spoke. "Let me at them. I'll make sure they never hurt anyone again." My eyebrows came down on my face at his comment.

"No, Mitsukuni," Mori ordered. "They could die."

That's what set me off.

"Hey, I don't get what the big problem is!" I said strongly, all eyes whipping back to me. "Yeah, hurting a girl is a bad thing, but you all seem a little harsh about the punishments." I blew a strand of hair out of my face and set my hands on my hips, relaxing a little. "Besides, I've had it worse before."

Oh god.

Worst. Mistake. _Ever._

"WHAT?" they all exploded.

"You mean there are _other _guys that have done this to you?" the twins raged.

"How often does it happen?" Tamaki asked exasperatingly.

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Kyoya asked coolly. The calm coming from him was almost scarier than the angered faces of the rest of the boys.

"I'll take care of them for you, Shay," Honey mumbled, probably to himself more than anything. Mori stayed silent, but seemed to shake a little bit.

I put my hands in front of me, fingers spread, trying to get them to stop. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" I called out, over all of their voices. When they all stopped I put a hand to my face, thinking quickly.

When I had said I'd had it worse I'd been talking about coming back from work. Obviously I couldn't use that, and the fact that it was men that ended up leaving me with bruises on my way home probably wouldn't convince them to drop the subject.

So I went to my failsafe – soccer. Although it wasn't entirely true, I had gotten pretty badly beat up every now and then. Just not from actual fights, only scuffles on the field and falling down hard. But it'd have to work; seeing the boys so worked up made me antsy, and I didn't like the way I felt about them wanting to protect me so securely.

"Okay, look, what I meant was that I've had some worse injuries than this. Knowing my body, this'll be gone by tomorrow." It'd still be sore, but you wouldn't be able to tell that just by looking. _Thank god_, I thought as I remembered I had to work tonight. "And I agree, I think he should be punished, but the look in all of your eyes is kind of scaring me."

"Ah, we're sorry," Tamaki said sheepishly as the twins looked up blankly and said, "Oh."

_Time to make them forget about this._ At the thought I jumped on my bed, landing on all fours, giving the boys surprised faces a bland look. "Don't let that leave a bad taste in your mouth; it happened, so you have to get over it." The twins looked reluctant to let it go, but I fixed them with a hard look. "If you don't then I won't let you go."

They looked at each other then back at me, confused. "Let us go?"

To answer them I dove forward, ignoring the pain, wrapping my arms around their necks and pulling them in towards me. At first they thought it was a hug and started to reach around me as well, but when I put more pressure against their heads they started to squirm.

"Ow! Hey let go!" they yelled, slightly fearful.

"No," I said, an evil gleam in my eye. "Not until you let it go."

"Okay we're letting it go then! Get off of us!"

I squeezed a little tighter and heard them yelp in response. "You're lying," I almost growled. "Now say it like you mean it."

"Ahh!" they cried under the power of my grip. "Mori!"

Next thing I knew I was being restrained by Mori and the twins were holding their necks and giving me dark scowls. "Hey!" I thrashed about in Mori's arms, doing my best not to upset my stomach. "Lemme go!" Mori looked down apologetically, then blushed slightly when he realized his arms were right under my bust, looking away.

"That was so rude!" the twins shouted at me.

"And you two are being hard asses!" I said defiantly. "You two needed to lighten up, and I had no choice but to jump you."

"At least we're fully clothed!" they retorted. Mori set me down and I brushed myself off a little.

_Huh. They're right_, I noticed. I grabbed my shirt off from the ground and pulled it over my head. "There. Now stop using that damn card," I said. I walked out of my door, shouting over my shoulder, "What, aren't you guys gonna come and eat breakfast?"

At the mention of food the boys came pouring out of my room, hot on my heels to the kitchen. They all started talking at the same time, asking for this and that and I couldn't understand a word.

"Hold up! All I have is cereal, and I can make toast and . . . pancakes and . . . eggs and . . . yeah I think that's it," I offered.

They all deflated visibly. "Man, we have to have a commoner's breakfast," the twins grumbled, though Tamaki seemed to brighten at the mention.

"Shut up rich kids!" I said, hitting them both on the head. I pointedly turned away from them as they made protests. "If anyone wants something _simple_ that will take some time to cook, ask me and I'll see what I can do. I'm not letting any of you near my appliances," I growled, setting to work getting the ingredients out of the fridge and pantry. "Cereal is on the top shelf."

"Where are the bowls?" Tamaki asked delight. I pointed to the cabinet.

"What about spoons?" the double-edged voice said and I showed them. "What about the milk? Ow!" they shouted as I hit them again. "What the hell was that for?"

"You idiots, where do you think the milk is?" I answered sourly. They grumbled and turned away from me with their food as I mixed the ingredients for pancakes together.

"Do you mind if I make tea?" Hikaru asked, raiding my pantry. I took the few steps over to search with him, pulling it out a few seconds later and handing him the bags. He looked displeased that it was a bag but the look I gave him kept him from complaining.

"You'll have to heat the water up in this," I said shortly as I handed him a microwavable cup that could hold a few cups of water. "Sugar's there and cups are there." I went back to mixing, adding another few ingredients and stirring furiously. The boys sat around the table eating their cereal quietly.

I paused, and looked behind me at Hikaru. He seemed like he was having a staring contest with the microwave. "Do you even know how to use it?" I asked, popping up at his side. He jumped and looked down at me, flustered. I noticed how much taller than me he was and again how handsome he was. My features softened instantly.

"Uh, no, I don't know," he said, embarrassed, handing the cup to me. "You do it."

I shrugged and set the timer, telling him what to do when it was done. I checked to make sure the pancakes weren't burning.

"Whatever you're making smells delicious!" Honey piped up happily.

I smiled at him; it seemed like the natural thing to do when he spoke. "Thank you. For that you can have extra pancakes."

After a few more minutes I had used up all the batter for the pancakes, creating a large stack on a plate. _It's a good thing the boys are here. I could never eat all of these_, I thought, setting it in the middle of the table. They attacked the food instantly yet politely. I snatched a couple for myself and nibbled on them as I started to clear the dishes. Again Tamaki offered to help, this time around a mouthful of pancake, but I refused.

"Can you reheat this for me," Kaoru said, handing me his cup of tea. I nodded and put it in the microwave, punching in the numbers. I sat back, waiting for it to be done, but within the first few seconds I saw blue flashes from behind the door.

"What the-?" I swung the door open. As I suspected, the metal spoon sat inside the cup, ringing with the recent electricity. "Kaoru! Why did you leave the spoon in?"

"What?" he said pleadingly. "What does the spoon have to do with anything?"

"It's _metal_," I said slowly.

"And?" It didn't seem like he thought there was a problem with it.

I groaned. "You never, never put metal in the microwave. It'll break it."

"Oh, well sorry. How was I supposed to know that?" he said, sounding a little hurt.

I gave him a sidelong scowl, sure he was testing me. "It's common knowledge, dude."

He humpfed. "Not to me." With that he stalked back to the table and I dumped his tea. I guess he really wouldn't know that rule since he'd never been in his own kitchen that much, but it seemed a little too obvious for me to let it go.

"So Shay," Tamaki started, turning in his chair to look at me. His messy hair only added to the beautiful European look and I felt my eyes glaze for a second. "What're you planning on doing for the rest of the day?"

I raised an eyebrow at the question. I hadn't really thought past four in the morning for today. "Uhm, I guess I'll exercise for a bit, try and clean up the mess you guys made, and maybe hang out with the neighborhood kids?" I said, sort of thinking aloud.

"Hmm. Sounds boring," the twins rebuffed, sticking their noses in the air.

I irked, but got myself back under control. "Okay, then what are you two doing?"

I was sorry I asked. They started babbling about fashion and design and helping their mom choose pieces for her next show. I didn't know any of the names that they threw around, but the rest of the group seemed to understand. I rolled my eyes, going to start on the dishes.

"Shay? Hello? Didn't you hear us?" the twins rang out. I jumped and looked up into annoyed faces.

"Ah, no. What's up?" I put my hands on my hips, not sure what they wanted.

They sighed. "We want you to come back to our house, so we have someone to play with."

"Sounds more like you'll be playing cats while I'm the mouse," I said reproachfully. "Sorry, but I can't."

"But you don't even know what you're doing today!" Hikaru exasperated.

"It'd be more fun for you to spend the day with us," Kaoru grumbled, slanting his eyes away.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'd be more fun." Their faces brightened, only to fall with my next line. "But I have other things to do. I have to clean my house today, and that's gonna take a while. I might even have to go shopping. Look, thanks for the invitation, but I can't make it. Sorry guys," I said, genuinely regretful.

"Whatever," they replied, let down.

_**-X-**_

**A/N: Well, I had a much longer day than I expected. Wonderful, but long. So this'll probably be the only one tonight. I went back and edited this a few times over, to make it flow a little better. So that's why it's late, if anyone cares. Just trying to make it easier and more interesting for you guys :D. So yeah – R&R please please, and enjoy. See you next update (no idea how long the next one will be – probably a little longer though. I'll try to break it up.).**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	15. Make a Jump to the Top

"Hey, when are all of you leaving?" I demanded when I put the last of the dishes in the dish washer.

"Our rides will be arriving momentarily," Kyoya responded, pushing up his glasses with one finger. "I want to thank you for letting us stay in the hospitality of your home."

"Ah, okay," I said awkwardly. "Feel free to come over whenever, but try to let me know ahead of time."

"Thanks for making us those delicious pancakes!" Honey cried out with a grin. Mori smiled softly down at him before looking at me and giving me an agreeing nod.

"Of course," I answered.

"And thank you for letting us spend the night at your lovely home," Tamaki started dramatically, taking my hand in his and getting on a knee in front of me. "It was such a nice time, and it's a shame to see it end so soon."

"Oh yeah, and thanks for taking us to the club," the twins butted in, stripping Tamaki from my hand and throwing him behind them. They took my outstretched hand in theirs and smirked. "We should all go another time, it was really fun!"

I was relieved to see that they didn't seem to be thinking about the bruise on my stomach. "Yeah, we will for sure. That's a promise you can take to the bank."

They looked at me weird. "Take to the bank. . ?"

"Ugh. It's just a saying guys. Don't think too hard or your heads might pop."

"Hey!" they retaliated.

"Oh, I think your ride is here! Guess it's time for you to leave then," I evaded slyly.

"Okay, bye Shay!" Honey called out as he jumped at me for a hug.

I squeezed him. "Promise me you'll stay cute."

"Will do!" he said. "Let's go Takashi!" Mori followed him out the door, pausing to give me an affectionate pat on the head.

"I guess I'll be going then," Kyoya said. He turned to take me in. "Again, it was a great pleasure to come to your house."

I broke into a laid back smirk. "Dude, quit being such a tight ass." Surprisingly, his mouth turned up and he chuckled before giving me one of the most awkward hugs I can remember in my life. He seemed proud of himself to embrace another human being though, so I decided it hadn't been _that_ bad.

As I saw his dark head bob over to a sleek car, Tamaki grabbed my lax hands, looking deep into my eyes when I faced him, startled. _Those damn blue eyes_, I thought as they captured me.

"Thank you very much for inviting us to a night out with you." This time the smoldering eyes worked and I felt a tingle shoot through my spine. "It was some of the best fun I've ever had, and I would be honored if you would allow us to join you again sometime. Until then, au revoir."

I shook myself out of the trance in time to return his hug. After all those times trying to hug me when we first met and when I would come back to the club, he was finally getting it after being at a club all night and then crashing at my house. _A happy ending_, I figured.

He left with a "Goodbye, princess!" thrown over his shoulder. I gave a half-hearted wave before shutting the door, swiveling around to come face to face with the twins.

And the first thing that hit me was how damn good looking they were. Their slightly tamed bed-head hair made them look like they'd just gotten done running through the woods or something. Their gold-flecked eyes made me want to relax in their sight a little more. But I was pretty sure that'd be weird for them.

"So when is your ride coming?" I asked, taking a step closer to them and looking up into their faces.

They didn't seem quite as high strung now that everyone else was gone. Slipping into relaxed smiles they replied with, "Ah, we didn't let them know where we are, so it'll be a while."

I gave them an annoyed leer. "I have to do some cleaning up around here, so I can't have you stay for very long."

They watched one another for a moment before going back to me. "What if we helped?"

"No," I said flatly. "Not to be rude or anything, but I doubt you have ever cleaned anything in your lives. And I'm a little OCD about where things go in the house." I pushed my way between them and sat on the couch in the front room. "What do you wanna do until your ride gets here?"

Hikaru finished a text – hopefully for a ride – while Kaoru stared up, pondering. It seemed like he was about to say something before Hikaru cut him off.

"How's your stomach feeling?" he asked bluntly. Kaoru cringed a little.

I, however, did not flinch away from the question. "Only a little sore, thank you for asking."

"You know, you could've told us something," Kaoru muttered as he sat down next to me, his brother on the other side. "We're here for you if you get hurt."

"I thought you guys saw it happen, so I wasn't going to tell you what you already knew," I flustered. "Why does that even matter?"

"Because," Hikaru said, sounding frustrated, "when we were there you were put in a dangerous spot, and since we didn't know we couldn't protect you. And you don't even act like getting kicked by a guy is a big deal." Fury glinted in his eyes.

I chose my words carefully. "I don't think it's your fault for me getting hurt; it's a little masochistic to think that way. I got myself into the situation, and you did what you could. Don't get me wrong, getting kicked is pretty low for the kid. But knowing Kyoya, whatever force he was talking about has probably done worse than kicking him."

"But we couldn't keep you from getting hurt," Kaoru said sadly.

"Okay, and?" I said, a little irritated. "I can protect myself well enough and I don't need you guys doing it for me. Getting hurt is a part of life; you deal with it, and you get over it. It's nothing new to me, and you should accept that too."

They looked at me with wide cat eyes, but I didn't care. I _hated_ feeling like someone else had to protect me, feeling useless.

"Ugh. Can we please get off this topic now? It's depressing and no fun at all," I grumbled bitterly. When neither of them said anything I rolled my eyes.

Twisting my body, I put my head on Kaoru's chest while propping my legs up in Hikaru's lap. They made noises of confusion while I tried to adjust. "Damn, you guys are _not_ comfortable!" Disgruntled, I turned my head straight up to see Kaoru peering down at me. "Turn your body a little more. Ah, that's good," I said as he obeyed.

"Uhm. . ?" they trailed off, letting the question hang in the air.

I huffed out a sigh. "If you guys have to be here for a while, then I might as well make myself comfortable." I leered at Hikaru down by my feet. "Hey, Hikaru, give me a foot massage."

"Gross! NO!" he yelled when I wiggled my feet a little. I giggled, feeling the body under my feet and head jump with laughter as well.

_**-F-**_

After the twins had been picked up I had set to work cleaning my house. A few hours later and I still knew that it wouldn't appease my mom, but it was pretty much impossible to do that. Since I didn't have to worry about my parents finding me out, I pulled out all my dance outfits to figure out which one I wanted to wear tonight.

They were all different but each had a skirt or pants with the same color top. I fidgeted with my hands before grabbing my white and gold outfit. I put the rest in the large duffle bag they stayed in when it was in my room. I took my time to check over the cloth, searching for any rips or tears from the last time I had worn it. Finding none, I placed it on top the rest of the outfits and threw in the makeup I would need for tonight as well.

Once the sun was below the horizon I left my house with the bag over my shoulder. I had changed out my earrings to match the gold lining and coins the clothes had. My hair was bone straight, layers feathering over each other smoothly.

I got to the back room a little earlier than normal tonight. I was happy when I snagged a good seat in front of the mirrors, setting my bag on the table and pulling out what I would need.

Changing first, I pulled on the skirt and top that I would be wearing tonight. The skirt was tied off on either side of my body, long strips of clothe edged with gold coins falling from the knots down to just above my knees. The coins lined the bottom of the back of the skirt, but in the front they were tied into strands and tucked under the band at the top. The material was light and would flow freely when I spun.

The top was basically a white bra with gold lining. The straps were soft white clothe tied into an X on my back, and the two lower pieces wrapped around as the band of the bra. Sewn to the bottom of the band was a sheer white extension that reached down to the top of my belly button. It was split in the middle, separating the two sides, but it ran continuous in the back.

Even with the skirt and top on, there were two very long strips of sheer material, tied in to where the X was on my back. Ignoring them for the moment, I searched through my bag to find a smaller zipped up bag that held all my jewelry and some extra makeup.

I put an arm band on my right arm and slipped on a climbing snake band on the other arm before giving my wrists some golden garnishments. I turned my attention back to the hanging attachments from my top, at the very end of which were small golden rings. Sliding them onto my middle fingers, I now had a strain of sheer material that went from my hand to my back. It'd look amazing when I would do my spins.

Checking in the mirror to make sure everything was in place before moving on, I rummaged through the small bag before pulling out the gold and pearl coined ankle bracelet and my gold headband. I locked on the bracelet on my right ankle and put the headband on top of my straight dark brown hair. There were coins at intervals around the whole chain, and it was designed to have one larger coin sit on my forehead between my eyebrows.

Taking a step back to look at myself I sighed. Normally I think I look great in this outfit, but after spending so much time with the boys I wasn't feeling particularly pretty. _Hanging out with them is ruining my self image_, I thought. I twisted my body to get better angles in the mirror, but even my subtly muscled curves weren't lightening my mood.

Putting it past me I sat down to fix myself with makeup, taking care of the attachments on the rings. I gave my stomach a little touch up to help hide the yellow and purple bruise. When I was done I put everything back in the bag, zipped it up and put it under the counter to wait until 3:00. I knew it was a little early but I went to the board to see what I would be doing tonight even though I already knew. Saturday nights were big dance nights, so that usually meant a few performances, and for me that meant being a background dancer all night.

"This is gonna suck," I muttered under my breath. Being a background dancer was one of the worst jobs because it took a lot of energy to perform, but you didn't get the tips that the main dancer did. Worse yet, background dancers usually had more than one dance for the night as well as other duties at the club.

I sighed and decided that I better start to hydrate myself for the night. When I turned around, I nearly slammed into Mrs. C, standing right behind me. My heart jumped, and it didn't help that she looked ready for Halloween with all the makeup on her wrinkled face.

"Ah, sorry!" I said, recovering. "I didn't see you there."

She gave an indistinguishable mumble before crossing her arms over her chest and looking at me with what I believed was an attempt at a smile. My heart felt cold.

"I've been watching you, Foxx," she started off. _Well, yeah, I already knew that._ "And I have to say, you're an incredible dancer." There was a challenging glint in her eye and I became intrigued.

"Thank you," I said, narrowing my eyes slightly. "I suspect you're telling me this for a reason. . ?"

She smiled greedily as I met her challenge. "Yes. Next week on Saturday night I'm having a special event for this month. Since July is so hot, I decided I would devote one night to heat and passion," she explained, breath smelling like fresh smoke as I nodded at her words. "I want you to be the main event."

The words knocked the breath out of me. I had _never_ been offered something like that. It was practically a promotion – the money tripled, you had the stage all to yourself, and that was the only thing you had to do.

"Of course, I could find someone else for the position if you're too scared, but you're one of the best dancers and I wanted to give you the chance," she continued off handily as I scrambled for breath.

"I'll take it!" I nearly yelled in my excitement. I brought my voice down but couldn't veil the energy running through my body. "I'll take it," I repeated. "I've got just the outfit for it. I won't let you down."

A smile that looked more like a predator cornering its prey grew from her face. "Excellent. Themes are heat and passion as I said before. This means reds, oranges, some yellow if you want, and gold. You could even wear your silver earrings if you wanted, but I'd prefer if the bottom ones went with the themes please." She gave me one last judging look before turning back to her office.

That night I danced with more energy than I could ever remember. Even after performances back to back I was still smiling and had a little jump in my steps and flicks. The sheer strips billowed from my rings when I would spin, the coins jingling like they were happy for me. Because of my jovialness I got more tips than in a normal night, only adding to my excitement.

I couldn't wait until next weekend. I packed everything up with a perky attitude as I left that night, skipping my way home with money packed into my bag.

_**-O-**_

**A/N: Ah, this is catching up to my unedited section of the story! Argh! So I drew her in the outfit, and hopefully if I ever learn how to scan stuff it'll be on my DeviantART. I like this one. She's all happy and stuff. The twins are a little hard hitting, especially Hikaru (no surprise), but it all works out in the end. Yay. R&R! Enjoy! See you when I update.**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	16. Return Dinner

Monday morning I woke up, still rejoicing from the offer made by my boss Saturday night. I thought my parents would be home so I peaked into their bedroom to find it empty still. _Oh, they must be coming back later today then_, I thought, my mood faltering slightly. I shook the thought off before heading to my room to get ready for Ouran.

The twins had stopped by my house yesterday with the rest of the Host Club wanting to do more 'commoner activities' as Tamaki put it. Not feeling up to spending a lot of energy that day, I turned them down, saying they could always go into town themselves. It wasn't a surprise when they all complained, wanting me to come but I convinced them I was too tired from clubbing Friday night.

After pestering me for only a few more minutes they got the hint and headed out to their cars without me, moping. I called goodbye, then shut and locked my door, getting on with my personal chores about the house.

_I wonder if they did go into the city_, I thought as I drove to school, music blaring. When I got into class I asked the twins but they told me they all just went back home after visiting me.

"Now I feel bad that I didn't go," I grimaced.

"You should," they replied snarkily. I gave them a short-lived scowl and conversation continued as normal.

Like every other day I had been at the Academy, I went to the Host Club before and after soccer, chatting with the boys for a while before heading home. Today I was a little antsy to get going, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tamaki inquired at my body posture.

"Oh, nothing really," I mumbled, looking at the clock again. _Would they be home by now?_ "Just trying to figure out if my parents are back home yet. Normally we go out to eat whenever they get back from business trips, that's all."

"Then why are you staying here?" His blue eyes went wide when he asked me.

"Well, because I don't want to put you guys off to the side just because my parents came back," I mumbled in an answer, mesmerized by his eyes for a moment.

"Silly, you don't have to stay here just to make us happy. Go, reunite with your parents. We don't mind."

"You didn't ask everyone!" the twins butted in. Tamaki started to stumble over an explanation but they cut him off.

"Anyway, we're fine with it," Hikaru said, turning his back on the prince.

"Not like there's gonna be much happening around here anyway," Kaoru followed with a shrug.

They opened their eyes lazily and waved at me. "See you tomorrow then, Shay. And have fun."

I broke into a smile. "Thanks guys." I got up to say goodbye to Honey, Mori, and Kyoya, then turned tail and ran out the door. I got home in minutes, overjoyed to see my parent's cars in the driveway. I parked on the curb and ran inside.

"Hi mom! Dad! How were your trips?" I called out I went to hug them. They gave me warm hugs in return and told me how it had gone.

"We're going to head out in about half an hour, so make sure that you're ready," my dad told me. He had warm eyes that crinkled at the edges when he smiled, glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose. Although he was a little on the older side, chestnut hair was still growing on his head.

"Oh, and make sure that you don't over dress," my mother called to me from the kitchen, brushing a stray strand of dark brown hair – my hair – out of her face. "I heard it's been getting pretty hot here." She had a kind face and a personality to match. I got my body frame and hair color from her, but my face was a mix of both my parents and my hair wasn't as wavy as hers was.

"Yeah, actually it has been. It's been getting a little harder to sleep because of the heat, too, but I guess we can't fix that," I replied, going into my room to change.

_**-X-**_

Dinner had been great. We always try to find a restaurant that we haven't heard of before, and it usually ends up being pretty good. They talked a little more in depth about what they'd done – nothing of which I really understood, but I nodded happily – and then turned on me, asking how school had been.

I said that it'd been going well, and I was even bonding with a small group of friends. I tried to steer the conversation away from me when I could; I didn't want to keep going and reveal that the group was actually only boys that were in a Host Club.

We came back home and after a shower I told them welcome home and goodnight. I slept well through the night and woke up full of energy.

The week seemed to pass by terrifyingly slow now that I had the performance to look forward to. I wasn't even nervous about it; the excitement ran it away. I would start humming songs in class and at practice. The boys rebuffed me when I lost focus and wasn't paying attention to them, but I always brought myself around with a happy, knowing smile playing on my lips.

They asked me what was making me so happy. I rolled my eyes and simply answered, "It was a really nice dinner." After a day or two, they simply accepted that I was going to be a little more excited this week.

Throughout the week, the boys had been talking about the twins' birthday party. Although their birthdays were a month ago, they hadn't been able to get any time to throw a party with the Host Club and they were trying to work it out whenever I would come back after soccer.

Every night when I went home after work I would pull out the outfit I was going to wear Saturday and just stare at it, imagining how it would flow around me as I danced. The top was a deep red, lightening up a little towards the bottom. It was made so that each of my breasts would be held in a sling, making an X on my back and just under my collarbone. Sitting just under my chest was a slightly lighter red clothe band that connected in the back, golden coins sewn all along the bottom.

The skirt was knotted on my hips, much like the gold and white one I owned. However, the skirt was cut in a point rather than staying square. In the back the skirt started to slant at the top, with the coined point hitting the back of my knees. The front consisted of one thick ribbon in the middle, the point weighed down by the coins. There were two thinner, shorter, and lighter colored ribbons on either side that V-ed off at mid thigh with a single gold coin each. The front of the skirt only covered the inner half of my legs, but it allowed me better movement.

The outfit, when put together, was a darker red at the top than the bottom. The idea was to make it look like I was standing in front of a fire and that the shadows were coloring the clothes. Matched with the correct accessories and it would be beautiful.

When I finally drifted off to sleep, it was usually after a few minutes lying in bed, my heart beating fast in anticipation.

_**-X-**_

**A/N: I am feeling terrible. Ugh. So this is incredibly short, I know, sorry, but the next few are longer, and you'll want me to have made them shorter, trust me. This is really not that much, just some Host Club stuff and insight at what her parents do when they get back. So – R&R, enjoy, and I'll see you all soon.**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	17. The Dance of Fire

A long dark red curtain stood in front of me, inches from my face. I could hear talk and laughter with the clinking of glasses from behind the curtain, but it was much quieter than normal nights. They were waiting for something.

They were waiting for me.

I took a deep breath in a vain attempt to calm my heart. Being careful to make as little noise as possible, I reached up and made sure all my earrings were secure and uselessly adjusting my golden headband.

I wore the plain and snake bands on my arms again, decorating my wrists and ankles with whatever gold I had without going overboard. My dark hair had been straightened, but there was still a healthy hint of wave in it. I had colored my eyes black, grey, and gold, trying to go for a smoky eye; I felt like it had worked out pretty well. For the thousandth time I dragged my teeth across my lips in anticipation – and to bring color to them.

_Remember_, I thought panicky to myself. _You looked amazing in the mirror a few minutes ago and that hasn't changed. Dancing will only make you even more beautiful._

The noise from the other side of the curtain suddenly quieted. My heart slammed to a stop before kicking back up to double time. I wanted to wipe my hands on something to get the sweat off but my legs were bare and there was no time.

The lights dimmed on the other side; I could tell because of what light was peaking under the heavy curtain. Music started playing, softly at first. I didn't know what instrument it was, but the sound was sorrowful and twanged, soon being joined by other instruments.

I realized my cue was coming up. Fear, dread, and panic ran rampant in my stomach as I felt it drop below the floorboards. It was a measure before I went out. I gripped the curtain on either side of the split, trying to ready myself.

The cue came and I tore the curtain out of my way, wind ruffling my skirt as I walked out. Bright lights shone harshly down on me, burning my skin like the eyes in the crowd. Instantly all my fear and panic fled from my mind, leaving my body free of worry.

I took slow steps, gliding into the practiced movements I had planned out a week before. Keeping with the slow rhythm of the music, I forced myself to take my time rolling my shoulders and stomach, snaking my arms, taking dramatic steps, despite my thrashing heart. Under the music no one was talking, forcing me to focus solely on myself.

Coming from the depths of the music was the drum. Soon it was commanding the rest of the instruments to pick up the beat, and I followed. I stepped, rolled, spun faster, matching myself with the music. For the first few measures I thought there was something wrong with the sound system, but the crowd's clapping came to my ears through the music. I could feel their energy as though it were tangible and redirected it to my body.

The music kept the fast beat as I made my way around the stage, using my hips to guide me while rolling my stomach. I wasn't sure if it was the moves or the fact that my skirt was lifting up with the wind I was creating that got me a loud cheer, but it only fueled me on.

My hair flew away from my face as I started to spin, the coins and earrings lifting up. I raised my hands to the sky when I slowed, twining them in and out of each other. I brought my small foot to a point, posing for a long second then rocking my hips to the drum.

By now the crowd was clapping and cheering loudly. I was eating it up, bringing my hands in front of me asking for more as I swung my hips from side to side. I pushed off the ground a little, starting to slide into a pivot controlled by my hips.

As I finished my pivot and stood in front of the roaring crowd I could feel the music taking control of my body. My hips started to sway and my body followed in a smooth S shape. Arms were raised to my side and above my head before I knew it, and my feet where taking steps I couldn't remember telling them to.

I held on for one last second, taking everything in: the crowd, the music, the strong power running through my muscles, the jewelry and clothing that decorated my body, the hot air pressing around me, the sweat covering my body. In that second I could feel everything so clearly that panic almost overtook me again. But the next measure started and I handed myself over to the music, the crowd roaring.

_**-F-**_

Golden eyes stared back at me from the mirror in the back room. Girls kept coming by and congratulating me on my one-girl performance. I nodded and smiled but never took my eyes off my reflection. I hadn't taken anything off since I came off stage five minutes ago.

I was trying to memorize how I looked right now because I couldn't remember when I thought I looked so beautiful. Even though my skin had a sheen of sweat, I believed that at that moment I was the most beautiful person I'd seen, even more so than the Host Club boys.

The next second, Mrs. C's voice rang out and I snapped myself away from the mirror, all thoughts of beauty washed away to the back of my mind. I settled my eyes on her as she made her way over looking rather pleased.

"Congratulations on tonight, Foxx," she said, stopping in front of me. "You did very well, even without background dancers. I think you may be one of the best dancers this club has seen."

I decided that the overjoyed look she wore reminded me of a shark trying to grin. "Thank you very much. And without giving me the opportunity it never would've happened."

She barked a harsh laugh, scaring half the girls in the room, and slammed down a very large wad of cash next to my bag. My eyes widened in disbelief. "That's your pay for tonight, as well as all the tips the customers were throwing." She took a second to look at me, thinking. "Good job," she settled on as she left.

At first I didn't know what to do. I'd never gotten that much in one night. _I should do this more often_, was the only thought that drifted across my mind. I shook myself and put the money in the bag. I pulled all my jewelry off, save for the earrings, and put it in the smaller bag. I stripped off the skirt and pulled my jean shorts on quickly.

I had to be a little cleverer about the top – because of the way it was designed, I wasn't wearing a bra. When I was sure no one was looking I slipped the straps off, snapped my bra together and turned it to cover myself.

I set the top in the duffle bag and dragged a black tank top over my head. Now I looked pretty normal other than the stage makeup, so I sat down to clean it all off. I hated falling asleep with makeup on so I cleaned until I was sure I got as much off as I could. With that, I threw my trash in the garbage as I made my way out. Smiling happily on my way back home, not even the drunkard I dodged in an alley could pull down my soaring spirits.

_I did it_. The thought ran through my head as I hummed the song that had brought me so much fame. _I did it. I really, really did it._

I shimmied down the dark street to my house, reliving the performance by breaking into swings to match the music in my head, much like how I would act after winning a soccer game. Every now and then I would bubble with laughter, exhilarated from the left over adrenaline rush.

I took my time walking home, hoping to let out all my energy so I wouldn't be staring up at my ceiling the whole night. Even so, I walked into my neighborhood after a few minutes.

_Okay, take time to cool down,_ I thought. _Don't want to be too loud and wake mom and dad up._

As I rounded a corner, I noticed a weird color, like a bright red light, on one side of the house across the street from mine. Another few steps and I could hear cracking, popping sounds.

_Oh no, they're setting off fireworks tonight?_, I thought, slinking close to the fence so as not to be seen. Every summer the kids in my neighborhood would set off fireworks every now and then, just to have some fun. We hadn't done any so far, but I thought they would at least tell me when they would.

I had to make sure that no one would see me when I ran over to my house. Worse yet, my parents might be awake because of those loud poppings.

Now that I thought about it, they were louder than normal. And that red light on the side of the house seemed a little intense for firecrackers.

Cautiously I peaked around the wooden fence to look down my street, holding my bag behind me. But my eyes snapped to my house.

It wasn't firecrackers.

It was _fire._

Flames danced around my blackened house, leaping into the sky. The cracks and pops were louder than before as the flames at more wood. There were three fire trucks there, people getting out to run around and yell and try to put it out.

And I stood at the fence, shocked beyond belief. I can't remember when I started running. I threw the bag next to my car parked safely on the curb and kept running. The only words running through my head were, _this can't be real! It can't!_

_Mom!_

_Dad!_

**A/N: My god, while writing (and editing might I add) my heart was beating so fast. I haven't preformed on stage, but I can only imagine. And when she came home. . . I can't even imagine what either of them feel like, but I did my best to make them real. R&R does wonderful things for me. Hope you like this one, and I'll probably set another up later tonight.**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	18. In the Flames

The only words running through my head were, _this can't be real! It can't!_

_Mom!_

_Dad!_

There was nothing else in the world except for me and the yellow-orange mass where my house used to be. I heard someone screaming like crazy for their parents, and realized it was my voice. I kept running towards the fire, the heat of summer and flames burning my skin, my face, my eyes. My lungs screamed for air long before I knew how much smoke I was in. My hands were claws as I ran, trying to reach for something other than fire, only a few feet in front of me.

Suddenly my body snapped forward, held back by something at my waist. I screamed louder and tried to climb over the arm that held me back, but they were faster. They pulled me into a tall, strong body, holding my waist and dragging me away.

"No! NO! Don't do this, I have to save them! My parents are still in there! Let me go! Please!" I cried out, my throat raw from the smoke and screaming.

The man set me down on the lawn, as far away from my burning home as possible. I made to scramble around him but he put his heavy hands on my shoulders.

I stopped my cries for a moment to look at him. Through the visor he had brown eyes and hair. He looked determined, and I knew he was strong enough to keep me there.

I looked at him, pleadingly. "Please," I croaked. "My parents are in there. If I can't get them out then you at least have to try."

I couldn't read his face as he looked me over. "We we're called about this fire 15 minutes ago. The caller said that there was a loud noise followed by crackling. After a few minutes they checked to see why the noise was continuing. By that time, the house was ablaze."

My face had fallen a little more with each word, my eyes becoming more and more desperate. _No,_ my mind spoke. _No. No no no no no no no. That can't be right, it can't be true._

He looked at me as the emotions broke over my face. And as he watched me, his face became crestfallen. "Miss," he whispered, eyes watering and his face trembling with sorrow. "I'm so sorry. They're gone. I'm so, so sorry."

_They're gone. They're gone._

The words echoed in my head, so crisp and clear while the rest of my world fell apart. The bottomless pit of dread in my stomach dropped even lower, and cold washed over me. I couldn't accept it, but in the back of my mind I knew it was true.

"But . . . they can't be," my voice quavered as I stared into his face for an answer. He looked like he was about to break from watching me. "They can't be. I said goodnight to them. I just said . . . goodnight. . ."

I don't remember when I started crying but suddenly my face was wet with tears. And once I noticed them I couldn't force them away. I cried harder than I could ever remember, calling out my parent's names, and that I was sorry, and that I loved them.

The fireman held me in a gruff hug as I reached over his shoulders at the flames. I felt his body shuddering under mine but I never heard him utter a sound; then again, maybe he did and I couldn't hear him over myself.

Within minutes my throat had rebelled until I felt it would rupture if I even whispered. I could taste smoke in my mouth and salt when I licked my cracked lips. My eyes were puffy and tired from crying so much. I had sat limp in the man's arms after the fire had been put out, reduced to a smoking lump. Parts of rooms were left with beams and some roof, but everything was gone.

After the firemen went in, they said something to me. I got up and my feet pulled me forward. All I knew was that they'd given me permission to look for whatever I wanted in the house. I combed through what used to be my living room, kitchen, bedroom, and parent's bedroom. In a shattered frame I found a half burned picture of the three of us together. I took it out and pressed it to my chest, shaking in silent sobs. Tucking it into my pocket I walked out of what used to be my home.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out. I fell to my knees on the grass outside, covering my face with my hands. My body shook as I cried, trying to pull in air from the smoke.

"We found this in the rubble," a man's voice said, offering something to me.

It was a shoe box. I pulled the charred box open to reveal a pair of glorious soccer cleats. At least, they'd been glorious at one point. The fire had gotten to them. If I looked closely I could see where it had burned away the paint that had spelled out _Foxx_ on the side of each cleat. What wasn't burned still had the sleek look of the expensive black and silver shoes.

It was the shoes that I'd asked my parents for my 16th birthday – a week from now. I couldn't imagine how long they'd saved up for them, and now they were completely ruined. Pathetically, I shuddered as I stared at the shoes, brushing them with my hand. After a few moments with them the firemen took them away for evidence. I doubted they would get much out of the half-gone shoes.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" the fireman who held me back asked politely.

I stared blankly into his face. I couldn't think of anything, so my subconscious took over. "Yes, I'll leave for my friend's house tonight."

"Will they be taking over as your guardians?"

I thought for a second. "Possibly. I don't know yet, but I'm sure she'd be open to it."

He nodded, accepting my poor answer. I was baffled at how he believed it so easily – I had no idea what or who I was talking about. "We would salvage what we could from the house, but . . . there's not much left," he said quietly.

My throat tightened impossibly. There was no more water left in my body yet my eyes still wanted to cry. I forced the emotion into the pit of my stomach before croaking out, "Ah, I see. Thank you, for trying your best."

He gave me a sad smile and went back to a fire truck. I stood against my car, the bag at my feet as I got lost looking at my house. Someone had said that there'd been a small gas explosion. Of all things that made me feel a little at ease – since it had probably happened because one of them was making a midnight snack, at least they'd been killed instantly instead of slowly burning.

The thought made me want to vomit but I kept my mouth locked down. After a while someone came over, spouting something about a funeral. I blanked out and my subconscious took over again. When it was done, I had a small funeral on Tuesday to be at in the local cemetery. Since there were no bodies, only a handful of ash would be set under their headstone. I could only afford one but I was comforted in the fact that even in death they'd be with each other.

I sat in the grass, watching the men work when another person came up to me. I hardly even registered them, but they didn't seem keen to let me forget them.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Kempt. How do you feel right now?" she asked briskly.

"How do you think I feel?" I answered hollowly. There was fast movement from where she was but I ignored it. "My parents just died in a fire, and I have no home. Take your best guess."

"Do you know what caused the fire?"

I shrugged tiredly. "Some sort of explosion."

"And how come you weren't in your house at the time?" she prodded.

My subconscious took over easily. "I went out running for a bit. It's never cool enough during the day, so I go out at night to run at the park."

"How do you think your parents would feel about you being away at the moment of their demise?" Ice drove through me and I fixed her with a warning glare. "Did they know you were out, or did you sneak out?"

I slowly stood up, tired muscles tensing. Now I saw that the quick movements were from her scribbling on a notepad – a reporter. _Really?_, I thought disgustedly. _I just lost my parents, you bitch, and all you can think is that it'll make a great story._

"I think you should leave," I warned, threats ringing in my tone. She was taller and bigger than me and probably not as tired, but if she kept badgering me then I'd get vicious. "Right now."

"Why's that?" she asked challengingly, pen poised to take more notes. I wondered how she'd note the pain of a punch.

"Ma'am, I need to ask you to leave," one of the working men called out as he walked over. Instantly the reporter deflated. The two talked for a little and she left looking like a kicked dog. "I'm sorry about that," he said as he looked at me. "I figured that at four in the morning no one would come by to bother you."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm just _that_ interesting," I croaked weakly. His face broke out a sympathetic smile before leaving. And I was left alone again that night.

The dread and fear from the night were long gone, but the emptiness settling in my stomach where they used to be was worse; it was worse because I knew there was no possibility of things being okay.

Opening the trunk of my car to throw my belly dance bag in, I saw that I had left my soccer bag in as well. I felt some relief when I realized I wouldn't have to buy all new gear. I thanked my excitement of that day; had I not been obsessed with my up coming dance I would've brought it inside like normal. I knew my school bag was in the backseat because with no homework there was no need to bring it inside.

I sat in the driver's seat, keys in hand, as people milled about my home. Some were starting to leave but others were breaking out tools to clean up the mess. They would expect me to be leaving soon to go to my 'friend's' house, yet I felt like I would never be able to go.

A fireman – the same one that stopped me from running into the flames – tapped lightly on the windshield with an uneasy smile. I rolled down my window. "You should probably head over to you friend's house. Stay here much longer and they might not be able to get back to sleep."

Sleep. That's right. No wonder I was so tired. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to sleep again, but at least he'd given me the cure for tiredness.

"Okay," I said blankly, turning on my car. "Thank you again for doing what you could. I'm sure my parents would appreciate it, and I know I do."

He smiled weakly. "Yes ma'am, thank you. Have a good night."

I returned the goodbye and pulled away, but I had no idea where I was going. I drove aimlessly for a few minutes before stopping next to the park. I'd come here with my parents all the time when we first moved. I sighed sadly, the huge hole of losing something settling in my heart.

_**-O-**_

I would never forget that day. It was the best and worst night of my life. I had never been happier after getting off the stage, and I'd never felt more beautiful. But on July 20th, 3:17 Sunday morning a gas explosion tore through my house, killing my parents instantly and burning the house to the ground.

The only reason I was saved was because I was at the club, dancing the dace of heat, passion, and of fire.

_**-X-**_

**A/N: Oh my god, listening to a sad song and editing this made me want to cry. I hope nothing like this ever happens to ANYONE. That would be so heart breaking, not to mention the reporter being so rude. So I hope that you all enjoy this one too. R&R please, and tell me what you like/dislike. The more you tell me, the more I have to work with. See you soon! (Btw, sorry I was late-had lots of work/school to catch up with)**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	19. Walking With Burns

Sunday was terrible. I slept fitfully, dreaming of dancing and fire and screams. When I finally woke up I had the worst dehydration headache I'd ever known. I drained the half-empty water bottle in my soccer bag and it lasted me till I got to the store.

As I was walking through, a half a newspaper was sitting on a coffee table. Normally I wouldn't care, but there was a picture of a blackened house – my house. I grabbed the page and scanned it. _So that little bitch did publish it_, I thought as my heart slowed. It wasn't much more than a small square in one of the back pages, but it was enough to make my sorrow fresh. Angrily I tore it up and threw it in the trash.

Thankfully, the money I'd earned the last few nights was still crammed in my dance bag. I also had my wallet with bills and a card for my bank, which held more money. Of course my parents left me something in the bank but I had no idea when I'd get access.

I spent most of the day walking around the park. My mind had gone blank and I couldn't think very well. I caught myself believing that they were just gone on another business trip, and I should go back home to relax before reality came back. Moving subconsciously I had gotten a sense of my inventory.

My schoolbag was fine, my soccer bag had been left in the trunk, and because I was dancing last night that bag was okay. Looking in the trunk I saw I threw two pairs of school socks in when I was changing, along with a skirt, shirt, and the jacket and tie. I must've thrown them in after changing for soccer a while ago because they were a little crumpled.

Having no idea where to stay for the night, I just slept in my car next to the park again. I hoped my internal alarm clock would wake me like normal but I didn't have to worry; my sleeps were fitful again that night.

_**-X-**_

I got ready for Ouran in my car. Unfortunately I didn't have access to a washer and dryer for my clothes, but I'd made a trip to the Laundromat yesterday. I had half a bottle of body spray in my dance bag, so I gave myself a few squirts. I had no idea what I was doing, but I kept moving.

Soon enough I was in the parking lot. I checked the mirror and was surprised at how washed out I looked, but I couldn't do anything about that. I realized I still hadn't changed out my red and gold earrings, as I brought my hand up to brush them. There was no time to change them, and I didn't want other students to look in my bag of outfits.

I walked up to the school in a weird daze. Things seemed so real I was convinced they were fake.

"Good morning," two voices rang out behind me, making me start.

"How was your weekend?" Kaoru asked.

"Whoa, you look terrible," Hikaru commented.

I gave him a half-hearted glare with no energy behind it. "Fine," I mumbled shortly. "You?"

"Wow, it _must've_ been a bad weekend," Hikaru shot back.

"Your voice sounds scratchy –," Kaoru said.

"- You're pretty pale –,"

"-And your eyes say you haven't slept. What's up?" they ended together and hovering over me for an answer.

I sighed and looked up at them dully. Their faces changed very subtly for a second but they kept their eyes on me. "I'm very tired," I mumbled out finally. I was pretty sure my face and voice would match that. "I had terrible sleep for the entire weekend, and I've been running myself a little ragged."

They must've taken it as a good answer because their faces weren't in my line of sight anymore. "You should go to the doctor then," the voice on my right said casually.

"Yeah, you don't want to be in that condition and have to go to soccer everyday," Kaoru added.

"It wouldn't be good for your health," both ended. I was sure they expected a comeback but I stayed quiet.

_That's right. Soccer. I totally forgot about that_. This wouldn't be good because I forgot to wash my soccer gear, so I'd be running in already-used clothes. I'd had to do that before, but not very often. I started to groan aloud before catching myself around the twins. They'd be sure to ask me more questions, and I wasn't sure that being tired would go too well.

Our little trio made it up to drawing class and got started on our pictures. I was still finishing up my lion in the stars but the twins had filled out the biggest parts of their roses. I sat doodling around the edges for a bit, not registering the strange looks the twins threw my way. There was nothing going on in my head and I was stuck in the same daze from the day before.

"Hey," Kaoru asked, breaking through to me. I glanced over without moving my head. "We were wondering-,"

"-If we could go over to your house again?" Hikaru completed from my other side.

The black images ran vivid behind my eyelids when I blinked in shock. "Why would you want to do that?" I asked, my voice low.

The twins shared a look before they answered. "Well, because last time it was fun."

_Ah, that's right_, I thought bitterly._ Rich kids don't have to deal with something like this. Just what to do to entertain themselves next._ "Sorry, but you can't," I said, words flowing out without me commanding them to. "My parents found out that I had people over and they weren't happy with me. They won't allow me to have anyone else over for a while." I was a little surprised at how easily I was able to talk about my parents as though they were still alive.

Their faces fell. "Oh. We're sorry about that. . ." They trailed off then set back to work.

I didn't talk to them at all during drawing which was unusual. Normally the teacher had to tell us to be quiet three or four times a day. I'm sure he was happy for the break – I was just glad that the girls didn't seem to look at me at all that day.

It wasn't too strange if I didn't talk much during lunch – which I didn't talk at all – but what the boys really noticed was that I pushed my food away, only half eaten. I could eat two large helpings of the salad and still be hungry for more.

"Hey Shay, is something the matter?" Honey asked me cutely as he ate his cake.

He was cute, I couldn't deny it, but the warmth of his stare didn't seem to reach me. There was no emotion in my voice when I responded with, "No, just tired." I set back to playing with the left over lettuce and ignoring the concerned looks of the Host boys.

"Shay? Is there something wrong?" Tamaki asked, a little timidly. I picked my head up and turned to him, almost bored.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird all morning," Hikaru accused.

"Just tell us if there's something bothering you." Kaoru's eyes were genuine as he looked at me.

I gave them all a bored, blank stare. "I'm fine," I answered dully. "There's nothing wrong; I'm tired and sleep has been shit." The cold emptiness inside my stomach was getting uncomfortable. I stood up to leave, taking my tray to dump it. "Now please excuse me. I'm gonna try to walk around to wake up before writing starts. See you guys in class and the club," I said with my back to them, not even offering a wave.

I sat outside on the ground. I'd hoped that the burning sun would help warm me up, yet there was no change inside me. I sighed and plucked a flower from a bush to pick each petal off slowly as I walked around the courtyard.

The bell sounded and I headed up to the classroom. It wasn't much of a surprise that the twins were standing outside the classroom's doors, like on the day when I had thought they were making fun of me. That day seemed like it was months ago.

Two pairs of beautiful topaz eyes flicked up to me, expressions wary. I just gave them a half-hearted smile and walked between them without a word. I sat in my desk a little heavily and a few seconds later heard the desks on either side of me take the weight of the twins. I could feel their eyes but gave them the cold shoulder.

Class was no more than a few minutes in when someone came through the door carrying a pass. He came straight to me, which was a little weird – all notes went straight to the teacher for her to excuse us. The boy handed me the note and I took it hesitatingly, feeling the whole class's eyes on me.

I scanned the note as quickly as I could. _Chairman's Office. Shayde Foxx. Immediately._ My eyes widened at the words I noticed first. "What is this?"

The boy looked stern, like he didn't have time for this. "You're expected at the Chairman's Office, immediately like it says. And I'd take your bag; you won't be coming back to class for a while."

I stared at his back reproachfully as he left. _He was rude_, I thought. I gathered my stuff and put it in my bag to leave. I could feel the twins wanting to ask me questions but I only gave them a slight shrug when I walked through the door.

It took a little bit of searching but I found his office soon enough. I walked up and knocked on the beautiful wooden doors tentatively, but he called for me to come in from the other side.

It was no surprise at how big the room was, or how well stocked either. _Typical rich person_, my mind grumbled as I sat down in the chair he warmly gestured to.

"Hello Ms. Foxx. How're you doing today?" he asked with a bright smile.

I shook myself a little. "I'm doing fine Mr. Chairman, what about you?"

His faced changed, like he doubted me. "Are you really? Because this-," he pulled something out of his desk and set it on the top – my eyes widened to see the blackened house on the newspaper again, "-tells me that you most certainly are not doing fine."

My eyes locked with his. He seemed like he was working through something. "First, I must say that I'm terribly, terribly sorry for your loss. Not only did you lose your home, but your two loving parents. They were both quite charming when they came to admit you." My eyes blazed fiercely with anger from nowhere, but I forced myself to calm.

"Thank you," I practically growled. I coughed to cover myself up, thinking. He wouldn't call me in just for this so there was some other part he wanted to get to. "But I'm sure you didn't only call me in to offer your grievances." By the look in his eye I knew I was right.

"Yes, well." He stalled by reorganizing some pens on his desk as I waited patiently. "You see, Ouran is a private academy, and that means there are certain . . . costs that come along with admission." He had paused like he wanted to use a different word. "And I'm sorry to say, but without your parent's income I don't believe you can attend Ouran this coming year."

He folded his hands and set them in front of him as all the breath left my body like he'd punched me. _Shit. I never even thought of that. . ._ "I hope you know that I hate saying this, especially so soon after. I've tried to see if there are other scholarships that you could apply for or if your current ones could extend to cover the other expenses, but there doesn't seem to be any way." He looked at me with truly sad eyes. "I am so sorry, Miss Shayde."

_Wow. Who would've guessed that a rich person – the chairman of the school no less – would spend so much time trying to keep a commoner like me here,_ was the only thing that ran through my head as he explained. I was touched that he would try so hard, even if I didn't know why.

I set a fake smile on my face. "No, that's okay, and I really appreciate you looking into personally. But I was wondering if there was any possible way that I could keep the contract – maybe I could find a job to scrape enough money together?"

Before I even finished he was looking at me sadly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but students aren't allowed to hold jobs while at this academy." He paused to think for a second before leaning forward slightly. "However, in your case I will make an exception. If you truly believe that you can work up enough money for the school then I'll let you stay."

Hope took flight in my stomach before I crushed it myself, not wanting to be too hasty. "Wonderful. Thank you so much for giving me a chance, Chairman," I said, an actual smile breaking over my face slowly. "If you don't mind, could we review the contract so that I can see how much I need to compensate?"

"Ah, yes of course," he said, standing up to look through files.

_**-F-**_

It was a good thing that I had two free periods before soccer because I spent them pouring over the contract and trying to fit numbers together. I ended up checking the clock to see I was going to run late for soccer and I scrambled to get ready and out to the field. Coach, angry that his best player had shown up late, made me run laps and intervals to catch up to everyone else without a break.

I made it through all the conditioning without uttering a compliant and panting like crazy, but he seemed to notice there was something off with me and yelled at me to jump into the exercises the others were doing.

When I was done I threw all my stuff in the car, almost forgetting to go back up to the Host Club. I jogged to the campus, up to the room and walked in to see Kaoru on his knees as his brother crouched over him. I scuttled to the side to watch for a while.

"Oh, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, eyes shining.

"Kaoru, I will never love anyone in this world like I love you . . . my brother," Hikaru said dramatically and embraced Kaoru in a hug. The few girls watching all erupted in screams of how adorable it was, and something about brotherly love.

I rolled my eyes, a small smile playing on my lips as I remembered when they slept over. Yeah, they'd acted like they wanted to do some things alone, but all they did was cuddle in my bed.

"Hello there princess!" Tamaki shouted, springing up next to me. My tired eyes rolled over him and his face fell. "Oh, so you're still not feeling well then?"

I shook my head saying, "No, not really. I just came back here to say sorry that I'm not staying longer to hang out with you guys."

"Oh, leaving already?" Kyoya interjected. He sounded almost happy about it. "Why so soon? You normally stay here with us for a while."

I pulled a hand to the back of my head, messing with the band holding my ponytail up. "Well, I've got a lot of things to do so I can't spend much time here."

"Oh, well we hope you can stay longer next time," he shrugged as he went back to his clients.

"Yeah, don't feel like you have to come see us," Tamaki said softly. I bowed my eyebrows apologetically.

"Still though, I'm sorry." I glanced at the twins, Honey, and Mori for a quick second before turning back to the tall prince. "Just let them know that I came by. I don't want to pull them away from their duties. See ya," I said walking out the door.

I took a quick shower before I left the school and drove to the park, getting outside to sit on the grass. I set the contract in front of me and pulled out a notebook and pencil. Determined, I set to work trying to get figures and estimates. A few hours in, I reminded myself how lucky I was to love math as much as I did, otherwise I was sure I'd have discarded it a while ago.

_**-O-**_

**A/N: So, just about how she deals with everything afterwards. Even though this is a pretty easy going chappy, I still like it. In the future, don't expect me to be getting chappys out so much, because I'm gonna be busy and not have time to write and edit as much as I'd like. So, R&R please, and enjoy.**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	20. The Funeral

I still hadn't figured out my money problems when dark rolled around and I had to head off to work. Realizing that I hadn't eaten I made sure to stop in a store for a few minutes. I knew that my dancing was suffering because of how distracted I was. I didn't get too many tips but I was only doing drinks and tables.

Mrs. C found me in the crowd and pulled me to the side. She told me how much of a success my dance was and already set up another performance for me. The idea of reliving that night made me want to scream but I thought of the money I'd have to come up with. A little regretful, I accepted her offer and went back to work.

At 3:00am I walked back to the park; it seemed to be my home for the moment. I desperately wanted to take a shower but I'd have to wait till I got to school. I tossed and turned in the backseat where I lay down but the contract was bugging me. Sighing I sat up and tried to work it out again by the light of the lamppost. I didn't realize how much time had passed until the sky started to lighten. I knew that I wouldn't wake up in time for school and groaned aloud. An all-nighter was _not_ what I needed to deal with right now.

Accepting my fate I simply worked on the figures for a while longer before my stomach was too painful to ignore. I got breakfast at a grocery store before going to school early to take a much-needed shower. Because I had so much extra time I was early to drawing class, but I just sat down and tried to work on my paper.

_Their funeral is today_, I thought quietly, sadly. I didn't even have a dress. I'd have to run to pick something up after school as quickly as I could. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice when the twins took their seats next to me.

"Damn Shay, you look terrible," Hikaru said as he looked at me, head in his hand casually. I jumped and looked up at him, startled.

"Yeah, aren't you lucky we have the rest of the week off; you really need it," Kaoru commented on the other side.

"What?" was the only thing I said. "What d'you mean, the rest of the week off?"

Their shrugs were perfectly mirrored. "Some faculty meeting or something. We don't really know, but it's when we've planned our birthday party with the Host Club."

"Which, by the way-," Hikaru said.

"-You should come to," Kaoru finished.

Before I had time to counter, they held up their hands to stop me. "No, you don't have to get us anything, and if you don't want to drive then we'll send someone to get you. But you're coming," they said with finality in their voices.

_Oh shit,_ I remembered, dumbfounded. _My birthday's coming up, too. I almost forgot._ I thought about turning the twins down but figured it was no use. "Okay, sure. And I'll drive." There was no way I'd give them the_ chance_ to see my house. "What day, time, and what're we gonna be doing?"

They visibly brightened and I smiled a little too; it felt good that I could make others happy even if I wasn't doing too well myself. "We're going to go to one of Kyoya's family's resorts as his present to us!" they said excitedly.

I looked at them, a little confused. "Resort? What is this, some sort of fancy expensive spa or something?"

"Actually, yes." I put a hand to my head, disgruntled. _Of course that's what rich people give as presents – passes to something ridiculously expensive and pointless._ But I had to admit that going to a spa sounded really incredible.

"Great, sounds good," I smiled at them. They returned the cautious grins.

"It's Wednesday through Friday," Kaoru told me.

"Come over whenever Wednesday, but we're gonna try to have everyone at our house by five," Hikaru said.

"Wait, Wednesday _through_ Friday? How long are we staying at the spa for?"

"Oh, only a few days," the twins replied. "The rest of the club has things to do over the weekend, but we think it worked out pretty well."

I felt another wave of irritation roll over me. _Not only are they going to a spa, but they're going for a few _days_. Rich people are a different species, I swear._

"You'll still be able to come though, right?"

I pulled my hand from my face and put on a happy smile. "Yeah, of course. Maybe I can even pull together a present for you two."

They seemed a little shocked at the smile, but weren't put off by it. Class continued and I tried my best to make them happy. I didn't want to be a drag during their birthday party so I might as well start being entertaining now.

When lunch came around I felt like I could actually eat a normal meal. I sat with the twins and talked for a few minutes until I got attacked by a blonde-topped blob.

"Ahh!" I yelled in surprise more than anything as Tamaki attached himself to my arm like a leech. "Ahh! What's wrong, what'd I do?" I cried.

I was even more surprised as he looked up at me with shining eyes, like someone had just gotten done yelling at him for something he wasn't guilty of. It threw me off so much I couldn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry," he whimpered. I felt ice slice through my stomach and my face turned hard. I didn't want any more sympathy for my parents, and what Tamaki was doing was incredibly inappropriate.

"I had no idea that your parents would be so mad about us coming over!" he practically screamed in my face, and I was thrown off again. _What?_ "I feel so terrible that you got in trouble because of us! Please let us come by and try to make it up to them. I don't want you to be paying for having us over at your wonderful home!"

_Oh!_, I realized._ He's upset about what I told the twins yesterday._ I glanced up at the auburn heads to confirm it but they pointedly kept their eyes away from me. I turned back to Tamaki and put on a smile. "That's okay don't worry about it! There's nothing you can do, and besides they already made up their minds."

Tamaki seemed to get even sadder. "But that's why I feel so bad! I can't do anything, and it's our fault!"

I shook my head firmly. "No, really don't worry about it. They just told me not to have anyone over, so they're mad at me. It's not your fault at all. And coming by won't do anything, just make them a little more irritated I think," I trailed off. I wasn't going to have them all show up at my burned house. _Talk about a nightmare_, I groaned.

A memory sparked in my head and I gasped a little, shaking loose of the clingy Tamaki. "Hey, that reminds me you guys," I said as I looked around the table, noticing that Kyoya had sat down when Tamaki came by. They all looked up, a little surprised by my urgency. "I have something to go to right after soccer, so I won't be able to stop by. Don't worry though; I'll still be at your house in time for your birthday."

The Hitachiins smiled happily, but Tamaki's face seemed to fall slightly at my mention of not coming by. I shook him off a little more and got back to my food. A few minutes later I was attacked by another blonde, this one shorter, who also was crying about how sorry he was. I gave Honey the same excuse I told Tamaki. Honey seemed to recover much faster than Tamaki as he sat down gleefully to devour his cake.

_**-X-**_

The dress was a simple V-neck with short sleeves, falling down to a few inches above my knees. There was a thin band sewn in under the bust to give form to the wearer but I didn't really care. And of course, it was black.

I'd had no shoes to go with it other than my clunky running shoes so I'd just gone barefoot in the soft grass of the cemetery. Despite being a place to bury the dead, it was well kept and rather cheery in my opinion, especially on such a bright sunny summer day.

It hadn't been much of a ceremony. The man was already there when I parked my car. I took the bag of ash from my house out of the trunk and brought it with me. He said a few noble words before directing me to pour the ash into the ground. I felt so pathetic, laying my parents into the ground as a small handful of ash. My throat burned as I covered them up and the headstone was set on the overturned earth.

It wasn't much bigger than both of my hands put together. It simply stated my parents names, when they were born and died, and _Loving husband, wife, and parents_. It was simple and to the point – exactly what my parents would want. I felt a strange sure of happiness that I would still be making them proud at my decisions for them even after their passing.

The man – I had no idea what his title was, or if he even had one – told me how sorry he was and that he would miss them dearly. He had worked in the same building as my dad for a few years and they'd become friends, but I didn't know if he really remembered my family. I gave him a small smile and thanked him as he walked away.

When he was gone I sat down in front of the headstone. I had chosen this spot because the rosebushes concealed me from the street, so I wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing me.

I smiled down at my parents as I tucked a strand of drying hair behind my ear, the rings tingling slightly. "I can't believe you guys are gone," I whispered with a sad smile on my lips. "It doesn't even feel like it. It's like you've just gone on another business trip and took the house with you. Guess the return dinner won't be for a while, huh?" I gave a sad, quiet laugh.

I kept talking to them, telling them all my worries about school and money and even my job that I'd hidden from them. It felt so good to let them know everything, but every time I looked at their carved names it felt like the knife in my stomach went in just a little more. I moved on to tell them how sorry I was that I couldn't save them, and how much I missed them, and how I wished I could've said more than just "goodnight mom, dad. Love you," as my last words to them.

Sobs started to wrack my body and I curled up on the ground next to them. I tried to keep myself quiet so as to not bring attention to my hiding spot in the cemetery. I never cried around other people, though the night of the fire had been an exception. Even my first day working at the club I had kept it bottled up till I was back in my bed at home.

I stared at the headstone and tried to quiet myself as a part of a song came to mind. The lyrics had nothing to do with my situation, but it seemed fitting for now.

"Dark blue, dark blue," I just barely whispered. I tried to be a little louder, my lips trembling as I sang. "Have you . . . ever been alone in a crowded room, well I'm . . . here with you . . . I said, the world could be burnin'-!" My voice broke on the word but I kept going. "And there's nothing but dark blue . . . dark blue. . ." My lungs shook as I held the note and I knew I couldn't keep my tears at bay much longer.

But now I let everything out. It felt so good to cry and let everything go, and with each sob exhaustion seeped through my body to penetrate my bones. Once I had cried all the tears I could, I stayed down on the grass with my hand curled around the headstone.

I was much too tired to talk anymore, but I thought about all the memories we'd had. I thought about all the times they made me laugh and cry and get angry. Every now and then I would smile or chuckle at a particularly funny memory before the sore hollowness settled back in. The sun warming my body as I lay on the grass, I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep. After so long without it I didn't fight the darkness as it tried to claim my mind.

_**-X-**_

**A/N: The funeral. The song she sings is "Dark Blue". Don't know original writers but I took it from Michael Henry and Justin Robinett. I like this one, especially how Tamaki is crying about her parents being mad and all. Well, I have no idea what's happening tomorrow, so I'll try to get one out but don't bet on it. Soon I won't be getting them out daily, only weekly. Anyway R&R, enjoy, and I'll see you next time.**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	21. Help to Stand

I stirred awake from my dreamless sleep, but didn't move much. Although it'd been warm and still was, my body was a little stiff from sleeping on the ground.

I pulled in a full breath of warm summer air and let it out in a soft sigh, snuggling up a little more and pulling my jacket closer. As I moved my makeshift blanket a sweet, tangy smell rolled off it and hit my nose. The scent puzzled me with its familiarity.

The next second it took everything in me to keep my eyes from flying open as my heart slammed to a stop.

Anger rolled through me as my groggy senses sharpened instantly. My torso and head were propped up, my neck stinging slightly from the angle. I could hear a heartbeat from where my ears laid on a chest or stomach.

The jacket was slowly sliding off and I felt the body move to adjust it. I felt like the rage was eating me but I stayed still. I could feel a spot of warmth – a hand – resting on my shoulder.

I slited my eyes evilly and glared upwards. _Now they know_ everything_!_, I thought despairingly.

"What the _hell_ do you two think you're doing here?" I growled as darkly as possible. My throat was dry and scratchy from crying and sleep, only making me sound scarier.

"That's not exactly the welcome we expected," Hikaru said blandly, right above my head. I locked him in my gaze and pumped as much rage as I could into it. I was lying in his lap with my head set on his stomach – no wonder it hurt. I fleetingly thought that I _must've_ been tired if they moved me that much and I didn't wake up.

"But then again, we didn't expect to see what we saw," the higher voice came from behind my back. The hand on my shoulder squeezed slightly, though I don't know if he was trying to comfort me or himself.

There was another cold thrill of fear that turned to anger. I pushed myself up off the ground, away from them, letting my shoulders arch and head hang. I fixed them in a glare over my shoulder, my hair hanging in my face. "This is exactly _why_ I didn't want any of you over again." Their jacket slowly slid off me, clinging onto my shoulder for a second before dropping into my lap. "What could've _possibly_ possessed you to make a trip to my house when I told you my parents said no one could come over?"

They both looked like they were in pain, staring at me with soft, sad eyes. Anger clenched in my stomach again.

"Actually, we all went over to apologize for you getting in trouble because of us." Hikaru's words dropped ice shards into my stomach.

_No,_ I thought, eyes wide. _No, he can't mean all of them when he says that. He _can't.

"After seeing . . . your house, we went out to look for you," Kaoru said solemnly.

The rising fear inside me was turned into anger as I spoke. "What do you mean all of you?"

The twins looked up then to each other and back to me. They seemed confused that I'd asked such a question. "Just what we mean when we say it," they answered together. "Us – the Host Club. We all went to your house."

I could feel something frail break in my chest. Not only did I lose my house, my parents, but now the only people I'd bonded with at school would see me as the poor commoner girl who'd lost everything. _Like they'd want to hang out with someone they pity_, I thought bitterly as weak anger rose in me again.

But something was weird. "Why did you even bother looking for me then?" I spat as I waved at the bushes that had hidden me; it would take some real searching to have found me.

They looked completely taken aback.

"What, don't you get it?" Hikaru asked, some harshness coming into his voice so he sounded normal. It seemed better, more natural that he was speaking with that tone.

"We were worried about you," Kaoru answered a little disbelievingly. "The entire club was worried about you."

"Yeah, we all split up to make sure you were okay," Hikaru ended. "Once we found you we let them know."

"They're all waiting at our house so they can make sure you're all right themselves."

At their words I had a very strange feeling. I was touched that they all cared so much and would go to lengths such as looking for me to be sure I was okay. Yet I also felt uncomfortable with all the attention and worry. I didn't feel I was worth so much effort on their part, and I wanted to shove it away from me.

I drew away from them slightly, sensitive to their attention. "Well thank you for caring enough to make sure I was okay, but I'm fine and I have been. I don't need your help. Now if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if you left."

Irritation ran through their bodies. "No," Kaoru said solidly, crossing his arms as his brother said, "Where are you gonna go, then?"

"I've been getting by perfectly well, not that it's any of your concern," I growled.

"You've been sleeping in your car haven't you?" His stare was all irritation and boredom.

"No!" I snapped defiantly, ignoring how much of a lie it was.

"Oh my god, you _have_," Kaoru groaned. "For how long? And why didn't you tell anyone?"

I screwed up my face. "I told you, I haven't been! And I didn't tell you because you'd only see me as the poor commoner, who had no parents, no home, nothing to live for!"

I hadn't consciously thought of saying, or more screaming, those words. As soon as they were out my hand slapped over my mouth, eyes wide in shock at myself. But my words rang true with how I felt, and now I could feel my throat and chest tighten, eyes filling up as I waited for the rejection to come.

The brothers looked just about as shocked as I felt. Anger at myself bit at my stomach when a pained look entered their eyes as they saw tears forming. I clamped my teeth together, trying to force the water from my eyes and pain from my throat.

_Stop it_, I told myself harshly. _Stop it right now._

"Shay. . ." Kaoru whispered, voice faltering. He reached out a limp hand, but when I made a move away he let it drop.

"Do you really believe that's only how we would see you?" Hikaru's voice was quiet and had a pinch of anger to it. With my jaw set I dropped my hand and looked at him. "Do you really think we're so shallow?"

I had to take a second to honestly think about the question. They could make a big fuss over small things, but in the end it was all for show or laughs. I gave them wary looks when I had my answer.

"You said it yourself before," Kaoru started.

"We're all friends-," Hikaru continued, setting his hands in his lap.

"-And friends are there for each other, no matter what," they finished together – of course.

I felt myself relax, even lighten up, at their reassurance. It was cautious, but it still felt good.

I turned my head slightly and stared at them. "Okay, thanks, but enough with the mushy sentimental stuff. Besides," I said, frame drooping as I felt the soreness start in my heart, "it's only been a few days without them. You can't exactly expect me to be bright and cheer on the third day, especially their funeral. . ."

I trailed off, my insides hurting too much. The Hitachiins gave me sullen looks as we fell silent for a few moments at the thought of my parents.

It was reaching the point where I didn't know who was going to break it, though I knew I wouldn't.

"Move on." Kaoru's quiet voice rang out. I looked at him, half confused and half offended. He took a quick glance at his brother before clearing his throat and speaking louder.

"Like what you told everyone one day," he clarified, looking at me with meaning. "What happened, happened. You have to let go of it, get over it. And the best way to get over it is to move on."

I stared at him, snippings of rage biting at my stomach. I tried to ignore them but heard its presence in my voice. "These are two completely different situations."

Hikaru opened his mouth to defend his brother, but Kaoru spoke first with a determined look on his face. "Yeah they're nothing alike, but the message is still the same. You can't do anything to change the past, so the best thing to do is for yourself is accept it."

His words shocked me down to the core, that was for sure. Not only did I not think he'd use my own words against me, but the wisdom with which he said them threw me off.

So I was simply sitting there starting at him when Hikaru piped up.

"Besides," he said in a hushed voice as he looked down. "How do you think your parents would feel about how sad you are, and how much you're putting yourself through alone?" His eyes pouring into mine, soft and thoughtful. I never would've expected that from him.

Looking at their expressions – Kaoru fierce and Hikaru sober – I realized they were playing opposites, and it was working.

_Damn, they look incredible, like models,_ I thought. _Especially Kaoru. So fierce. Like a tiger. Rawr. . !_

The sudden thought broke through the tension in my body, my lips turning up. As they saw this the twins looked at me like I was unstable, which really set me off.

"Your faces!" I laughed as my eyes started to water. I felt like I hadn't laughed in ages and it felt like magic. "Look at each other and see what you look like! Haha!"

Their heads snapped to one another and back to me nervously. "Uhm, if there's anything we can do to help, just let us know," they said like they didn't know what they were offering.

"You idiots I'm fine," I replied as I settled down with a big grin on my face. They had strangely been able to make me feel much better. "Thanks for saying that. Really. It helped a lot more than you two know." It was true – I wanted to keep my parents happy and proud even after their death and being moppy about it wasn't going to help.

At my change in attitude they lightened up as well. "Hey, what're friends for right?" they harmonized cheesily.

I rolled my eyes, and made a show of it. "Thanks. But you don't need to do anything else."

Now it was their turn to glare and look irritated. "Where are you staying tonight?"

I irked but tried not to let it show. "Where I've been since the fire – my friends?"

"Oh yeah?" Kaoru asked.

"What's her name?" Hikaru shot.

"Taylor!" I said too quickly. I scrambled to recover. "Taylor. She went to-to my old school with me."

They weren't fazed. "You're sleeping in your car again aren't you?"

_Dammit!_ "What d'you care anyway?"

The twins simply stared at me. "Fine, then it's settled," Kaoru said, closing his eyes.

"You'll be staying with us from now on." Hikaru turned his nose up, copying his brother.

"I'd really rather not," I grimaced. I didn't want to impose on anyone by staying at their house, but it was a little more than that as I thought about staying with those two.

"Too bad," they chorused. "It's been decided; you're staying with us."

I groaned. It was nice to offer – insist really – but I didn't like how I'd had no real say in it. "Fine, I'll go with you," I said reluctantly, to which those stupid red heads brightened at. "But pull any weird shit on me and you'll be sorry." They were the 'devil' type after all.

"Sure, fine by us," they smirked.

"Come on, let's head over there right now," Hikaru said, getting up.

"Yeah everyone else is there waiting for us," Kaoru recalled.

"Uhm, alright then," I mumbled, standing and brushing myself off. At least sleeping on the ground hadn't made me too sore. Hikaru grabbed the jacket from the ground.

I heard low groans and snapped my head up, glaring. "Man, you should've asked us for a dress."

"Yeah, you always wear such plain stuff."

"I didn't _want_ to be fancy," I growled. "Go on, I'll be with you guys in a minute." Thankfully they got the message and left my secluded sanctuary.

Sighing tiredly, I looked at the simple headstone softly. Even though I'd just stood up I crouched down in front of it. "What've I gotten myself into, huh?" I asked with a sad smile. "I miss you guys." I let the pain run through me for a second before standing again and walking to my car, where the twins were waiting.

_**-F-**_

**A/N: I am SO. SORRY. For being gone for so long. I sprained my ankle, pulled something in my back, and fell behind in school, not to mention Halloween (which I hope you all had good ones). But as a heads up, yes, I will only be updating once a week from now on. Possibly even every two weeks, depending on my schedule. So sorry again this was so late. This is just . . . what happens when she wakes up. Enjoy. R&R PLEASE! See you all in a week then. **

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	22. Getting Settled

When we'd gotten to their house – sorry, _mansion_ – the twins dragged me in as I tried to hold my three remaining bags. They were curious about the duffle, but I sharply told them it was what I'd been able to salvage and they'd be true perverts for searching through it. Not wanting a bad name they left it alone.

I had some anticipation about what would happen when I walked in but it was nothing compared to what actually unfolded.

The door clicked as I turned the handle and pulled, poking my head in first. "Hey guys, what's-!"

Every bit of air left me as a small blonde crashed into me and squeezed like he thought it would wring the sadness out of me.

"Shay!" he wailed, and instantly my heart flew out to him. "I'm so sorry! I can't imagine that happening to anyone, especially someone as sweet as you!" He pulled his face up and his big brown eyes were shining with overflowing tears. "Come on, you can stay with me and we'll eat cake all the time!"

His face made me feel like crying again but I fought the burning in my throat. "Hey, that's okay," I said as evenly as I could, stroking his soft blonde hair. "Don't worry about it. There was nothing anyone could do. And don't worry about me, okay?" I forced a smile onto my lips. "But I promise I'll eat some cake with you some time."

Honey looked a little better and his grip had loosened but it didn't look like he'd let go anytime soon. "Could Usa make you feel any better?" he asked, lower lip quivering. My face melted into a smile at how hard he was trying.

"No, that's okay, but I really appreciate it though," I said sweetly.

I opened my mouth to say something more when another blonde crashed into me – this one much taller –, wrapping his arms around my neck and squeezing. Honey had my arms practically pinned and Tamaki was slowly suffocating me.

"What a horrible fate to befall such a lovely princess!" he cried out dramatically. I gasped for breath as my face was pressed into his chest. "I can't possibly imagine what you've been going through, and you still went on like nothing happened! Young maiden, this is too much of a burden for someone to bear alone!"

When he yanked me away to hold me at arm's length I pulled in the largest breath I could manage. "You could've said something to us!" he said, looking at me pointedly. "We would've done what we could to help you recover!"

"Thanks, but I'm recovered," I answered doggedly. "Just give me time to catch my breath. You almost sent me to see them right there." I felt a dull pain in my stomach, yet it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be when I made a joke about them. I guess I'd accepted it more than I realized.

"What?" the two blondes said incredulously at the same time. "You can't possibly be okay that quickly afterwards!" Tamaki accused while Honey said, "It's okay if you're not, Shay. You can tell us."

I did what I could to detach myself from Tamaki but allowed Honey to cling to my arm like a shy child. "No really, I'm going through it better than I thought I would. It's probably because I've been so preoccupied, but I've accepted them being gone for the most part." I thought for a second, ignoring when the boys started to try and say something. "It's a lot like they're gone on a business trip, but aren't coming back for a long time."

The boys all looked at me, sorrow tainting their faces. I got an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach with all their eyes on me like that, especially Mori and Kyoya. "No, really guys! I'm not joking, or trying to blow you off or anything," I said, trying to make them believe me. "It really does feel temporary, and it's how I'm getting through it so far. But I'm fine, so stop looking at me like that. It's weird."

"What?" the twins exclaimed in disbelief.

"How is it weird-,"

"-That we care about how you're dealing with it?" Hikaru ended, a little bit of a scoff in his voice.

"Because I just met you a few weeks ago weirdos," I replied and giving them a blank stare. Even though that was true, I felt like they were all pretty close to me. "Haha, I'm kidding, it's really sweet actually. Thanks." I turned from their slightly pink faces to look at Honey. "So, where's that cake?"

He brightened instantly, which made me feel better too. "I'll go get it!" he called out as he ran off, dragging my arm till the last second and leaving me slightly off balance. "Come on, Takashi!"

I smiled as they both walked off, stumbling forward a few steps to recover.

"I offer my condolences." I irked at the formality, and slid a glare to where Kyoya stood. "I never met them, but I bet they were both charming people."

"Yes, they were," I said shortly. "You wouldn't have cared to meet them though because they weren't important, and that's not how you work." I smiled evilly at him as I knew I was right. "Anyway, don't be all formal about it. I appreciate the thought though."

He smiled softly and nodded. "By the way, I think that's the first time we've seen you in a dress," he commented. "I have to say, it actually looks pretty good on you, though a little plain. I never would've thought that you'd ever consider wearing something so feminine." I scowled a little darker.

"That's exactly what we said!" the twins yelled out happily. I rolled my eyes and walked to a couch to throw the bags down. Figuring this would go on for a while I plopped down next to my things as well.

"Yeah, you guys are right!" Tamaki added in, putting a fist in his open hand. "I bet she would look better with colors, like blue and red!"

"Ooh, red!" the twins harmonized. "That sounds exactly right! And with the right makeup she would look incredible." I sighed but no one heard me.

"Yes, I have to agree. But what style cut do you think she'd look best in?" Kyoya interjected.

"Hmm," they all thought. "Well," Kaoru ventured first, eyes to the ceiling. "With her curves we'd want to play that up."

Hikaru looked at his brother as they thought. "Depending on where we are, she could go straight or wild hair," he said as his brother nodded enthusiastically. It was the most in depth that I'd seen them. They could focus sometimes in class, but this was almost an obsession. _Must come from their mom_.

"Hey!" I yelled from where I sat, determined to make them realize I was still in the same room. "I'm not going to be your Barbie doll. And for your information, this," I gestured to the black cloth on my skin, "is as formal as I am going to get."

"What?" Tamaki cried out dumbfoundedly. Kyoya simply raised an eyebrow from behind his glasses.

"What about the school dances?" the twins pestered, hands on their hips and leaning over me on either side.

I shrunk a little into the couch before replying. "Yeah right. Tell me why I'd want to go to one – a high school dance, and two – a dance full of rich people. I'll be surrounded by babble about clothes and jewelry and shoes with names attached that I've never heard. No. Thank you."

I felt like I'd closed the subject pretty solidly, but I guess not. "Well, that's why you let us dress you up, accessories, hair, and makeup included." _Redheads are annoying_, I concluded in my mind.

"No."

They chuckled, like there was some inside joke. I looked up at them sharply, a little scared. "Oh, we'll see about that." I opened my mouth to counter but that's when Honey jumped into my lap.

"Come on Shay! We've got it all set up in the dining room!" He pulled on my arm to try and get me to my feet. I felt a huge, heavy hand on my head and glanced up to see Mori looking down at me with a shy smile. I faltered before smiling back as sweetly as I could.

"Alright," I said turning back to Honey. "But I'm gonna make the twins show me where I'm staying so I can put my stuff up there. I don't want anyone messing with it."

"Why not one of the maids?" Hikaru threw out. I shook my head, a little grim and they got the message.

"Okay, well just follow us," Kaoru said as he headed up the stairs. I think they were made from marble.

"We'll be back in a minute," Hikaru called down to the rest as he took the position behind me.

It wasn't as complicated as I thought it would've been. We went to the top of the stairs, turned left and it was the fourth door on the right. "Wow," I mumbled as I opened it. "You could've just told me the turns and I would've found it no problem."

I looked around the room as I spoke, the twins drifting in easily and wandering around the room. There was a huge bed – low to the ground like my old one – in the middle of the room. Up against the opposite wall was a dresser with a walk-in closet a few steps away. A desk and chair stood a little bit away from the side of the bed, next to a beautiful door. The far wall was mostly taken up by the largest window I'd ever seen, with long, hanging drapes pulled to the side. There was a couch set against the wall facing the door.

I pointed to it, curious. "Where does that lead to?"

"Sorry that it's not a larger closet," Kaoru said. He was currently in said closet, looking up at the empty shelves like he was bored out of his mind. "We'll see what we can do to fix that, but it might take a while."

"Hell no, that's too big as is!" I cried. They looked at me disbelievingly. "That dresser will probably have way too much empty space already, and it's not like I have the clothes to fill that up." I threw my bags at the foot of the bed, where I decided they could wait till night.

"Well, yeah, but that's what we're here for," Kaoru said mischievously.

"Where's the door lead to?" I asked again bluntly.

"Oh, that?" Hikaru said like it was nothing. "It goes to our room."

"I don't want to be here. Get me a room on the other side of your house."

"Hey, come on! It's one of the best we have. And besides we already said that we wouldn't pull anything."

I glared at them. I wanted to push it a little more, but I had already warned them about messing with me. Deciding they'd learn if they tried it I didn't remind them of my threat. "Fine," I said turning my back and walking out. "But let's go back down. I don't want all of them coming up to see what's taking so long."

With that we headed out of my new room and down to the dining room to have cake with the rest of the boys. When we got there I sat down in front of my small slice of chocolate heaven.

"So you're all settled in then?" asked Tamaki brightly.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled around my food. I swallowed and cleared my throat, looking up at them all. "But I wanna ask you all something."

"Oh, and what's that?" the tall blonde asked innocently.

"Well," I said coolly, closing my eyes. "How come none of you guys knew the day of the fire, or any time after? I remember the twins saying you have ways to get information, but if that's true then why did this surprise you?" I asked, furrowing my brow a little.

The twins looked at each other a little lost, Tamaki looked taken aback, but Kyoya pulled through, calm as always. "Although I do read the newspaper before school everyday, there are some things that slip past even my eyes."

"That's actually possible?" I poked, a little irritated.

"Of course," he answered like it was a normal question. "But when we saw your house, I did another background check and read the paper. I didn't find much online other than your soccer achievements, and there wasn't much to go on in the paper."

"Wait, _another_ background check?" I growled. "You mean you already gave me a background check before now? What the hell is wrong with you rich people?"

"Actually, it's not unusual of Kyoya to do that," replied Tamaki. "He checks out all of our customers or anyone we come in meaningful contact with."

"Yep, even when we joined the club-," Kaoru started.

"-He made sure to know who we were before we stepped into the room," finished Hikaru.

"Yeah, and Kyoya's pretty thorough," Honey laughed happily, eating more cake than all of us. "He knew the years when Takashi and I won our first tournaments."

"Well, anyone paying attention to such incredible fighters would know that, but thank you," Kyoya answered, obviously flattered.

I rolled my eyes and kept my growl down. _Thank god I'm paid with cash, or they'd know about that too. . . _It was a closer call than I was comfortable with. "Okay, then what about your parents?" I asked, rounding on the twins. "Did you even _ask_ them if it was okay for me to stay for a while?"

They shrugged together. "Why wouldn't it be okay with them? It's not like they'll care, or that you'll cause a lot of trouble."

I raised my eyebrow at them, wondering how their relationship with their parents was if that's how they felt. "Oh, alright. Then let them know that I appreciate the hospitality at least." They waved their hands lazily like my request was already taken care of.

"So Kyoya," I said, turning to him as he perked up politely. "What exactly is this resort of yours like?"

He flashed a smile. Fear trilled down my spine. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see tomorrow, won't you?" he replied too happily.

_**-O-**_

"So you have something to sleep in right?"

"Yeah," I scoffed.

"Is the bed okay?"

"Is the window going to annoy you?"

"Bed's fine, window's fine. I'm fine." I kept at my work, trying to sift through what clothes I had and what they'd given me from their mom's stash, sorting things into drawers.

"Remember, we're leaving early tomorrow, so make sure you're packed."

"Or we can have one of our maids do it for you."

I fought the irritation, but it was getting worse. "Yes, I know, and I will be packed dammit. I won't let someone else do it." I turned to face them, casually hanging in the frame of the door, poking their faces inside. "Now we're going to need sleep, especially you two since it is, well, _your _party," I sighed. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it through. "So goodnight, and get out."

Their bright cat eyes flicked down to me and they thought for a second before leaning closer. I set my face.

"You know, we were thinking," Kaoru trailed.

"It's a new house and all, and you might get scared." Hikaru grabbed my arm the same time his brother did and they pulled me between them.

"Why don't you spend the night in our bed . . . with us?" they whispered flirtatiously, putting a hand on each one of my cheeks, fingers brushing my earrings.

I huffed a sigh and drilled my gaze into them. "No thanks, I'm really quite fine no matter how _attractive_ your offer is," I replied, voice saturated with sarcasm. They dropped their façade, disappointed. "I'll make sure to wake you up in the most uncomfortable way, though."

"Erm, actually that's okay," they said, turning their backs to me as they walked across my room to the other door. "Anyway, goodnight," they called from across the room, lazily intertwined with one another.

A laugh fought its way out of my mouth at their tired expressions. "Yeah, goodnight. Thanks again for the room, really. And happy birthday, even though I'm a month late."

They said their thanks and shut the door. Sighing, I pulled off my clothes to slip into my soccer shorts and sports bra. I had cracked the window a little since it was such a nice temperature outside, and now my room smelled like a summer night.

We had been able to work out the last little problems of their party while eating cake, and so they decided to move it to early tomorrow morning instead of later afternoon. To be honest I liked it this way better because I loved waking up early enough to see the sunrise.

There were some complaints about me staying with the twins instead of another host, but before I could even get a word in the twins jumped on Tamaki saying that they not only found me but were also the best candidates. I found out that Tamaki stayed at his second mansion – though I didn't learn why – which shut him up pretty quick.

The doppelgangers kept going to say that Honey and Mori would always be at the dojo and it wasn't likely that Kyoya's father would allow a commoner to stay in his house out of hospitality. To be honest, I never would've considered staying with Kyoya because of his coolness.

When all the boys left the twins' house they gave me hugs and words they probably thought would help me feel better, but it hadn't done much other than make me laugh a few times. Tamaki had definitely been the most entertaining, playing a sympathetic prince and being dramatic as always. At least when I laughed they took it as a good sign and all managed to leave with a smile on their faces.

Once everyone had left the twins had just about dragged me into their mom's studio to find clothes that would fit me. It was a real annoyance – I hated shopping too, and this was pretty close – but I found a few silly pieces that we were able to laugh at. I even got my chance to dress the twins up, though they were much more willing than I was. However, I had gotten a few clothes and brought them back to pack for the next few days.

Now that I was alone in the fading light streaming in from the window I felt the sore pinch of sorrow. It wasn't very hard to brush it off since I was so tired but it was still there. I spent a few more minutes fixing what I had in the suitcase the twins insisted on lending me, despite that it made me look like I was going to travel the world.

I had shoved my duffle bag under the bed so no one could accidently stumble on it. Whatever else I had, namely what was left of my school uniform, was now in the dresser or hanging in the closet. I had decided that I could've used the closet as my room it was so freaking huge.

Standing up, I put my hands on my hips and looked out at the clouds, some slightly tinted by the recent sunset. I hadn't gotten a tour of the house since there hadn't been much time and we didn't want to be staying up late when we had to get up so early in the morning. Deciding I should probably head off to sleep as well, I crashed on the extremely comfortable bed and snuggled up with the pillows for the night.

It was after an hour of tossing and turning on the bed that I decided I wouldn't be going to sleep for a while. I pulled myself over to the window, now all black, and looked down at their backyard.

_I'm bored_, I thought blandly. _Maybe some food will help_. Taking it as my only lead I slipped out my door silently and to go to the kitchen. The house was dark and the cool air felt good on my bare skin. Their carpet was surprisingly comfortable on my feet as well.

It wasn't much of a surprise to me when I couldn't find anything of interest in the fridge, but I settled on eating an apple anyway. I started walking down one of the halls at random, figuring if I got lost I'd just retrace what I could remember. I started dancing around the halls as I ate, letting my feet carry me to the music starting up in my head. It was great for letting energy out and I was getting a little more tired.

Finished, I had to carry around my apple core until I made it back to the kitchen somehow. I had no idea where in the house I was but started to backtrack from my memory. The interior of the house was all out, even with fancy flower fixtures everywhere.

I decided to peek into one of the doors, and almost gasped aloud. It looked like a ballet room, one wall only a mirror with a balance bar in the middle. There was another huge window, which I was beginning to learn was a common theme in the house. The wood floor shone in what light the moon was giving off.

I stepped in carefully. _This would be a great place to practice dancing_, I thought excitedly. Placing myself in the middle of the room I saw my reflection on the wall. I had lost a little more weight than I had believed and my curves had smoothed out a little. I turned to the side and actually gasped at how much smaller I was. The muscles still built my stomach beautifully, but it was so much smaller than my bust or my butt.

_Well, I know why I get so many tips at the club then_, I thought as I snickered. I tried a few moves in front of the mirror and made a mental note to find this place again when I could. But I did need to get to bed, so I headed out to look for my room again.

I found the stairs much faster than I thought I would. I quietly eased my door open, but as soon as I looked at the empty room I knew there was no way I'd be able to sleep. After all, I hadn't really had the best sleep patterns after the fire.

I fell onto the couch, tired. I just couldn't get my parents out of my head, and that they would never be coming back. The thought burned my throat and eyes but it was easy to ignore. I glanced up at the moon peaking out from behind some clouds and stared at it for a very long time, thinking.

I don't know how long I was looking out the window but by my soreness from the position I was in, I figured a good few minutes would be right. Straightening and standing up I hesitantly made my way over to the door to the twins' room. My hand rested on the knob for a long moment before I made my mind up.

_I'm so tired of being alone._

I opened the door silently, eyes searching for any movement in the other room. It seemed like a short, fat hall, the corner of the bed just visible. I took my time to close the door without a sound before walking into their room.

It wasn't too much of a surprise to see their sleeping forms cuddled together. I smiled at them, almost letting loose a laugh. From what I could tell they were only wearing shorts under the covers, but I could only see their bare chests and up.

A couch was pushed against the foot of their bed, and I decided it's where I'd be sleeping that night. I settled down, hugging a pillow to my chest and I could instantly feel myself drifting off to sleep. I had a lingering thought that I should've worn a shirt to make it less awkward when they wake up. Remembering that there'd been one on the ground, I searched for it sleepily. My hand made contact with a t-shirt and I draped it over my torso lazily, too tired to do much else as I drifted off to wonderful sleep.

_**-X-**_

**A/N: Okay, I know that this is really long, but I'm thinking that's what I'm gonna do for my chappies from now on. Basically, the story is going to follow the group for the whole year, like full circle type of thing. Less chapters for you to read, and more content. Uhm, R&R please, and don't be scared to suggest anything. I already have a plan for the story and I might be able to fit some things in. Don't be scared. Talk to me! Please? So, goodnight, and please enjoy! I'll see you soon!**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	23. Fabricated Family

The quick jab at my stomach yanked me from my sleep.

Startled, I swung a fist above me and tried to roll away with the other. However, I had jumped a little in the air so my roll was more like a tumble to the ground. Even worse was that I hadn't connected with anything.

Laughter broke out above me harmonically, the twins getting a few words in about how funny I'd looked. I glowered at them over my hunched shoulder, the shirt I'd found the night before clenched in my fist.

"Oh man, that can be your present to us!" Hikaru guffawed.

"Your face!" Kaoru cackled. "I've never seen someone look so surprised!"

"You two are _so_ paying for this. . ." I growled, throwing the shirt at their faces and heading to our shared door.

"On our birthday? How rude," Kaoru complained.

"Speaking of," Hikaru called out, "you should probably get dressed about now. We'll be heading out after a while." I made an agreeing grunt while thinking, _it's not actually your birthday stupid brats._

I shut the door behind me and pulled on my jean shorts with a top I'd bought when I got my dress; I'd spent a while looking for more clothes so I could have at least a basic wardrobe. I brushed my hair in the mirror, watching how it feathered over itself, before grabbing my suitcase and pulling it out of the room.

Of course one of the many maids spotted me and whisked it down the stairs before I could even utter a complaint. It was really weird to have someone else doing what I could do, and a little irritating. I settled myself on a couch, thinking the twins would come out in a few minutes.

When they didn't I banged on their door. "Hey, what's taking so freaking long?" There was no answer so I yanked the door open. Their suitcases were packed so I dragged them outside where two more maids took them downstairs. I shut the door and looked more into their room.

There was another door, slightly ajar, and their voices were drifting out from it. I made my way over curiously to peek in. I saw a mirror foggy with steam and I huffed a sigh.

"Really? You two have to shower together too?" I called out. I heard their surprised voices but before they could make a sentence I yelled, "Be done in five minutes or I'm throwing ice cold water on both of you." I shut the door and threw myself onto their bed to wait.

It wasn't much longer than three minutes when they came out, a little disgruntled. "Man, couldn't you have given us a little privacy?" Hikaru grouched.

I gave him an irritated/bored stare as he and his brother got dressed. "You were the ones suggesting I spend the night with you."

"Yeah, but you did do that in the end," Kaoru countered.

"Not in the bed!" I said, blushing a little at the thought. "Anyway, sorry for trying to make sure you weren't late to your own party. I'm going downstairs."

"Oh Hikaru I think we made her mad," Kaoru piped up innocently as I stormed out of the room, heading to the kitchen. When I got there I was offered a whole spread for breakfast, but I just grabbed a muffin and started picking at it; I wasn't much of a breakfast person.

"Oh, good morning Shay," said a somewhat surprised voice as a new body walked into the kitchen. I grumpily turned from my muffin to see who it was and my eyes flew open with shock.

Choking down what food was in my muffin I managed a, "Kyoya? What're you doing here so early?"

He adjusted his glasses like he always did before answering. "Well, the twins did ask us all to be over here around this time, and I make it a point to be on time."

"Haha, classic uptight Kyoya," I laughed. I held out my muffin. "Want some? I didn't eat off it, I picked it apart."

He shook his head like I thought he would. "No, I already ate at home. Thank you though." 

"Suit yourself." I shrugged and continued to eat my muffin, throwing the wrapper away when there wasn't much left.

Honey and Mori came together, each giving the maids a few boxes that looked like they would hold gifts. They greeted Kyoya and I in the front room where we'd moved to.

"Hey, what'd you get them?" I asked Honey slyly.

He caught me though, shaking a finger at me and pouting a little. "Shay, you don't get to know until they open their presents! That way it's fun for everyone."

"Ah, I guess you have a point," I grimaced. I wanted to know what they'd gotten them, but it was probably super expensive and way better than what I had in mind for the two. "Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see like everyone else." _Hopefully they like mine even though it won't be big . . . or that great._ My frown deepened but I shook it off as the twins tromped down to us.

"Hey, nice to see that you all made it!" they said together before stopping short. "Well, almost all of you."

Right at that moment Tamaki burst through their doors – practically panting – and holding two thick, wrapped objects.

"I'm here!" he announced dramatically, maids taking away the presents.

"Welcome. You're late," the twins rebuffed coldly. Tamaki clutched his chest, hurt, and I laughed with the rest of the boys.

"Hey, so when are we leaving anyway?" Honey pondered.

"Right now actually," Kaoru smiled, putting his hands on his hips. "We were just waiting for everyone else to show up."

"Alright!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and stretching a little. "Let's get this show on the road baby! Where do we go?"

The look the twins, and the rest of the club, gave me made my stomach sink. "Oh god, what?"

"Actually, the two of us were just talking-," Hikaru started.

"-And we both agreed that we think-,"

"-Including the rest of the club of course-,"

"-You would look better if we chose your outfit," they ended together.

I was stunned for a few moments before uttering, "Uhh, no."

"I have to agree with them," Tamaki voiced, putting his hand on his chin. "You'd look so much better if you let them clean you up a little."

"Hey there's nothing to clean up!" I retorted. "Besides, I'm plain and boring so I dress that way. I don't want to go off giving the wrong impression."

"Ah, you're definitely not plain or boring," Kaoru said with an exaggerated grimace. I shot him a glare.

"Yeah! You should do it Shay!" Honey cried happily as Mori gave an agreeing nod. "I bet you'd look so pretty!" His enthusiasm made my resolve waver, and the twins jumped on me.

"So will you do it then?" they pleaded, getting in my face. "Please? Make us happy, Shay. For our birthday?" I stared into their happy eyes for a moment longer before sighing.

"Ah, I guess. But nothing too extravagant-!" I yelled, cut off as they yanked my arms after them.

"Don't worry," Kaoru said too happily.

"We think you'll love it," Hikaru grinned.

I had a very sure feeling that I would most certainly _not_ love it, but it's not like there was much I could do. "Well you were the ones saying we'd be late, so you better not complain if that happens," I grumbled, but they didn't hear me. They hauled me into the designer room and started searching the racks ravenously. I hunched my shoulder and picked through a few delicately.

"Here, wear this!" they yelled, pulling out something bright red. I opened my mouth to say something but they pushed me into a changing room, the red cloth in my hands. "Change, and we'll get your shoes!"

"What? No!" I cried disbelievingly. "I didn't agree to this! It wasn't part of the deal!" I wanted to continue but I knew it was no use; the look I'd seen in their eyes told me that much. _Besides, I guess it's not a nightmare to be dressed by people who have so much fashion influence._

I looked at the red in my hands – a dress. Sighing, I pulled down the zipper in the back so I could put it on once I stripped. I zipped it up and took a look in the mirror.

I had to admit, the red looked better on me than I thought before. The straps were simple if a little wide, and the neckline smoothed around my chest, peaking down in the middle before bubbling up. There was a band under my bust that kept the dress clingy but not tight. It was like that to my waist and then the fabric got looser, becoming free flowing at mid-thigh where it cut off.

"Wow," I mumbled, spinning my hips to watch the skirt fly out before creasing and falling back to normal. _They have really good taste_, I thought.

"Hey, so does it fit?" called out Hikaru, startling me.

"We found some shoes, and makeup's over here," Kaoru said.

"What?" I cried, pulling the curtain aside. "You never said _anything_ about makeup, or shoes for that matter!"

They ignored me. "Wow Shay, that looks great!" they cooed, slapping their hands on their cheeks. The shoes were on the ground and the twins motioned to them. After a bit of grumbling I slipped them on. They were pretty plain – red, high heeled, open toed - , but they weren't what I'd ever think to buy. _Aren't these called pumps?_, I pondered as I adjusted them.

I was yanked off balance as they pulled me to a desk with a huge mirror. I was forced into a chair and suddenly my hair was being brushed and pulled as a brush feathered over my face. When I scrunched up my face the two scolded me.

"Why do you want to make me over?" I whined. "And why do you even _know_ all this makeup stuff? I'm a girl and I don't know what half of this is!"

"You're also a girl who goes as plain as possible," retorted Kaoru and I happily agreed with him.

"Besides, we all wanna see what you look like-," said Hikaru, skipping a brush over my face before going after my eyes.

"-Dressed up and fancy, you know," finished Kaoru as he set to my lips.

I have to say, having so much of their attention centered on making me look beautiful felt incredible. Their fingers left a lingering warmth where they touched me. I already liked the feeling of someone else putting makeup on me, but these two handsome boys fixing me up at the same time? Glorious.

"Guys, just cause I never wear makeup doesn't mean I don't know what to do. You don't have to; let me do it," I argued feebly. They knocked down my reaching hands.

I figured it was for the best after all. I really only knew how to do dance makeup – wild, colorful, attention getting. My makeup would probably be subtler than I was used to doing.

"Hey, don't put so much on. I don't want my pores to clog and break out in zits!"

"Shay," Hikaru said, sounding offended, "we're not so stupid as to do something like that."

"Besides, your complexion is so fare it hardly needs the powder," reassured Kaoru. I felt myself heat a little at the compliment. "Hmm, I think she's good Hikaru."

"Yep," he said back, stepping away so I could finally see myself in the mirror.

"Holy shit," I gasped, mouth falling open. There was a light shade of purple eye shadow on my lids with brown eyeliner. There was some sort of shimmering lip gloss on me, reflecting light when I turned my head slightly.

"We did a great job, huh?" Hikaru said smugly as he rested his arm on Kaoru's shoulder.

"I think so. She looks ready to model some of mom's clothes."

"Yep. I totally agree."

I wouldn't go as far as 'model', but I had to admit that I did look incredible. "Wow guys. Thanks so much. Really." I touched a hand to my face disbelievingly.

"Yeah! No problem!" they said, putting their hands behind their heads and getting a little red. I had to keep myself from giggling. "We should probably get back to the others so we can go soon!"

I shrugged with a small smile. "Fine by me," I said, getting up and walking – surprisingly easily in the heels – to the door. "Let's go then."

When I looked back at them at the door they were slightly redder and looked embarrassed. "Yeah, let's go," they mumbled as they took their positions on either side of me. I led the way back to where everyone else was still waiting.

My new look got a loud reaction when they spotted us. Tamaki's eyes were as wide as his mouth as blush sprouted on his face and gasped. Kyoya's glasses were half-way down his nose, looking at me like he was dreaming. Honey let out a happy cry and threw his hands in the air. When he turned around, the shock on Mori's face was just as apparent as the red sliding across his cheeks.

"Whoa Shay! You look incredible!" squealed Honey, squirming like he couldn't contain the excitement.

"I didn't know you could wear something so fashionable," Kyoya uttered as he fixed his glasses. I glared lazily and stuck my tongue out.

"That sweetheart neckline looks great on you," Tamaki fawned. I gave him a weird look and looked at the curvy neckline. _I didn't know it had a name._ "You really should let the twins dress you more often."

I scrunched my face up. "Yeah right. They would put me in the stupidest things. Though I do like this dress," I said flipping the skirt around my legs.

Tamaki put a hand to his chin in thought. "Thought I have to say, those two are such perverts by putting you in something with such a short length and low neckline."

I looked down at my dress again, confused and ignoring the retorts from the twins. The neckline wasn't low or plunging and the skirt covered my butt and then some. It was fine by my standards.

"I think it's fine," I piped up. "I like it. Anyway, weren't we supposed to be leaving, like, _now?_"

The red heads snapped to attention. "Yep, you're right! The limo's outside and ready to take us."

"Limo?" I shouldn't have expected less.

"So let's get going!" they called, herding everyone out. And like they had promised, there was a long sleek limo waiting out front for us.

_**-X-**_

"You have _got_ to be freaking kidding me," I growled as I stared up at the sleek _private_ jet. "Why the hell do you have a private jet?"

They shrugged innocently. "Our mom travels a lot and has lots of clothes to move. Besides – we're rich, so why not?"

I fought the urge to argue and/or hit them, but I settled on scowling at them. Reluctantly, I stomped aboard and threw myself into one of the plush seats. _I went through all the trouble to let them dress me up, and I don't even get to show off in public!_, I ranted in my head. The limo had taken us directly to the air strip, and the windows were tinted so it's not like someone would've seen me from the road. _At least I don't have to stand on these heels for too long; that would kill me._

The boys filed in after me, sitting in the large plush chairs casually like they did this all the time. Which they probably did. They were talking about the resort – which Kyoya had described on the ride over – and trying to decide what they wanted to do first. I huffed a sigh and stared out the window.

"Shay, buckle up," whined Kaoru, somehow appearing in a seat between the window and I.

"Yeah we're about to take off and our pilot says we might have a shaky start." Hikaru clipped his buckle and settled in on my other side.

I obeyed them wordlessly, keeping the glare on my face. After a few moments I said, "I hope we hit turbulence. Hard."

Everyone seemed shocked at my comment. "What? Why?" Tamaki asked, astounded. "It's bad for the plane, it's dangerous and worst of all . . . it's scary." His hands clenched at his jaw in fear.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's like a roller coaster, only more dangerous. Makes it more fun."

"I have a feeling you like doing things that're dangerous," Kaoru grimaced.

I shot him an accusing glower. "Why do you say that?"

"Well let's see," Hikaru said as he looked up and started counting off fingers. "You play soccer – which you can get pretty badly injured in - , you drive WAY over the speed limit _while_ being distracted-,"

His brother picked it up. "-You like going to clubs at night, you slept in your car for a few nights – and anyone could've broken in to harm you -, and-,"

At that they paused to glance at each other and back to me. "Well, we just feel you like dangerous stuff."

I raised and eyebrow at them. "So I like to get my blood pumping, adrenaline rushing; what's so bad about wanting to live a little? Doesn't seem like you ever do anything like that. And the car thing has nothing to do with the rest."

"Yeah, but it was still dangerous."

I shot them a scowl that they ignored. The seatbelt light blinked a few times before staying on. I pulled slightly at the belt to make it a little tighter, noting slightly at how small I had gotten. _Man, soccer and dancing are really kicking my ass into shape_, I thought as I played with the leftover belt.

We took off, sadly without very much turbulence. The twins seemed to gravitate to me, pressing in from either side. Liking my personal space I had to push them out a few times but it never deterred them.

"You know, mom left some pieces on here from her last show," said Hikaru.

"Maybe we should go and check them out," suggested Kaoru mischievously.

"Yeah freaking right," I grumbled. "Not unless you're gonna be the ones getting into new clothes, I'm going no where."

They put on identical pouts. "Come on Shay!" they cried. "Why're you so mean to us?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How am I being mean? I don't want to be a Barbie, especially yours."

"Oh, but you're not our Barbie," Kaoru whispered sweetly into my ear, sending a shiver up my spine.

"You're more than that. . ." added Hikaru just as quietly, placing a hand under my chin to tilt my face towards his. His golden eyes, beautiful on their own, were radiating perfection as they smoldered. A wave of goose bumps made their way from my feet all they way up to the top of my head.

"You're our toy," they chorused sweetly.

"Uhm, I'm no one's toy weirdoes." I pulled myself from his hand. I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms.

"Oh, but you're ours now."

"And we get to play with you whenever we want now that you're staying with us." Hikaru seemed far too happy when he said that. I had to change that.

"Who says I'm staying?" They made disbelieving sounds and waved the thought away, but I hadn't meant it as a joke._ Whatever. I'll just surprise them when I move out._

"Hey Tamaki," I called to him. The twins seemed taken aback that they were being ignored as the lanky blonde turned his head joyfully. "I don't want to intrude on your personal life or anything, but why are you staying at the second mansion?" He, nor the rest of the club, seemed to be expecting this question and an apology crossed my face. "You don't have to tell me at all, I was just wondering."

"No, it's okay," Tamaki said, slightly shocked. "Everyone else here knows, and you're our friend so you have the right to know."

I felt myself warm at the mention of being considered a friend, but then again they had all gone out of their way to already prove that to me. I regretted feeling so happy the next second as I saw disguised pain cross his face before he smiled softly.

"When my mother and father met, my father was to be married to another woman. Even so, they managed to still see each other despite my grandmother's wishes. Once I was born my mother moved to France to as to not agitate my grandmother further." He smiled guiltily but I felt a dull anger starting. "She was terribly sick, so I would play her piano whenever she was bedridden. And then, a few years back. . ." He trailed off, looking lost in his memories.

Kyoya had been looking at him since he began and cleared his throat. I glanced over to the black-haired boy as he continued. "As the only heir to the Suoh business, his grandmother made a deal with Tamaki's mother for him to come to Japan while she was taken care of medically. But Tamaki would be cut off from communication with his mother to focus only on taking over the business."

Tamaki nodded before turning back to me. "Even so, my grandmother said it wouldn't be proper for me to live in the first mansion, so I'm at the second one, and here we are!" he proclaimed, spreading his hands and wearing a smile.

The depth of his history shocked me. _How could anyone be so cruel to their grandson? And she won't even let him talk to his mom or live in the main house!_ Inside I ranted angrily, but I didn't want to show it especially if Tamaki was trying to make it seem like no big deal.

"Wow," was the only thing I could think to say and scrambled to recover. "Of course you rich snobs would have two mansions."

Tamaki's face fell. "B-but, I have more than just one," he mumbled, like he was scared to admit it.

"Yeah, actually we all have a few vacation homes," Hikaru threw in.

"At least one on every continent except Antarctica," added Kaoru.

"What? But I heard Antarctica was the new tourist hotspot," I said, feinting innocence. The boys all laughed, though I could tell history was still weighing heavily on Tamaki's mind.

"So why exactly did you put together a Host Club?" I asked, still trying to preoccupy Tamaki.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, brightening instantly, even more so when he saw the smile spreading on my face. He was an idiot, but I didn't like seeing someone so energetic so sad. "I started it with Kyoya a little after I moved here! I got Honey and Mori from the year above us, and then I got the twins to join when they entered high school."

"And we made you go through hell to do it," they commented ruefully.

"Even though it started out for our own pleasure, we actually ended up making a profit," Kyoya said with a smile. I gave him an incredulous look – of course he'd turn it into profit if he was involved in anything.

"After that, we all just sort of became a family," Honey said happily, hugging his bunny. The warm smile he wore seemed to reach out to the rest of the boys and even affected me.

"Yep, a family ever since," Tamaki echoed, a happy smile on his handsome face as his eyes got lost.

I felt so weird to be in their presence when they had so much history together and I was just a newcomer. But it was nice to see them all happy, so I settled down with my own smirk to wait out the rest of the ride.

_**-F-**_

**A/N: Oh shit, I know this is long trust me I know, but they're gonna be longer from now on. So head's up, I'm not really understanding calc, so I might take a week off from updating. In prep for that, I'll probably post another chapter this weekend. The twin's finally get their chance to dress her up and much to her disappointment she can't show it off. Ha! Towards the end is kind of defining the 'carriage' of the Host Club, as Kaoru puts it. Not sure how much the carriage concept will play into the story, but it's still important. So, please review, I love reading them (you have no idea. It's practically unhealthy how much joy I get from it). Enjoy, and look forward to another one soon hopefully!**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	24. Dirty, Dirty Revenge

"Good morning, master Kyoya and friends," a very bright waiter greeted us as the car we'd taken after getting off the plane dropped us off in front of a huge, friendly building. _Must be the resort_, I concluded, staring up at the roof. There were some windows that were just above the roof so you could climb out. _I hope I get a room like that_.

"Please just follow me and I'll show you to your rooms before we start your resort experience!" I eyed the guide's back as he led us through the wooden double doors. The interior looked like a high-class hotel with over-priced furniture. All of the staff called out greetings to Kyoya as we passed by, which he simply responded to with a lazy wave.

After crowding into an elevator we walked down a broad hall before stopping at a door labeled _121_ in gold. My eye twitched and I put a hand to my face.

"As you gentlemen know, ladies first," our guide said all too happily and my eyes spread open as I realized he was referencing me. I pulled the hand from my face a little sheepishly as he opened the door and my jaw dropped.

"Holy-!" My words were cut off as the twins slapped their hands over my mouth at just the right moment. I would've glowered at them, but the guide seemed taken aback that I would have said something so profane.

The room looked like a damn apartment. In all soft yellows, tans, and creams, the room was made to relax you just by being in it. There was a soft-looking queen bed with a couch and TV. To the left was the bathroom and even a small kitchen.

"Thanks, do you mind if we take a look in?" the doppelgangers asked before whisking into the room without waiting for an answer, dragging me between them. They kept me trapped between their bodies as they looked around the room.

"Dammit you two I have to put my stuff down!" I complained, trying to dart out when their arms caught me around the waist.

"Come on Shay! Let's go, why're you taking so long?" Their sneers showed how much fun they were having and I just silted my eyes. Shoving off of their bodies, I propelled myself to the bed to set my stuff down.

The rest of the boys moved on once we came back out and I was given the key to the room. I hesitated by the room, worry creasing my face.

The two auburn-haired boys noticed I was lagging behind and backtracked. "Hey, what's wrong?" they asked when they saw my face.

I looked up at them disgruntled. "There's no way I can pay for this right now guys. Any of it really. Why don't I just go back to your house and you all can have fun."

"You idiot, you do remember that Kyoya said this was his gift to us, right?" Hikaru reminded me, a little rudely.

"No one's paying for anything, so stop worrying and just relax, have fun," Kaoru said. With that, they linked arms with me and pulled me up to the rest of the boys so they could get into their rooms.

Not to my surprise, all the boys ended up getting rooms that linked to each other, although each got a separate room. The twins, insisting that they wanted to stay together, offered the extra room to me. The waiter shook his head before I even had a chance to say anything.

"I'm sorry young masters, but we cannot allow underage guests to have rooms connecting with the opposite gender." The twins complained a little but I breathed a sigh of relief, shooting the guide a thankful look. I had a room that connected with theirs at their place, and I didn't need one where I was supposed to relax.

Once they boys had dropped their bags off and received their keys, we got down to business. We followed our guide down more halls, the windows showing beautiful lush grounds with a few sport courts, fields, picnic tables, and even what looked like a water park. The ocean didn't seem to far away and it looked like there was a trail leading towards the beach.

Sadly, we didn't get to go outside; at least not yet. The guide left us at the spa, where there was an assistant assigned to each one of us. I was a little hesitant to leave the security of the Host Club but they all went off like it was fine, saying that they'll all meet up later.

"Could you please change into this?" my attendant asked me, making me jump a little. She held out a soft white bath robe, smiling kindly at my surprise. "You can just leave your things in the changing room and they'll be returned to your room. But keep the key in your robe please."

"Okay," I mumbled, taking the robe to change in a daze. Taking the shoes off felt wonderful, my feet rejoicing when they touched the smoothly polished wood.

When I came out I was yanked away almost instantly by my attendant. "We'll start you off with a body scrub, a mud bath, then a full body hot-stone massage." She paused for a moment, thinking. "After that we'll see what your friends are doing."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Okay, sounds good." Then it clicked. "Wait, aren't body scrubs supposed to be painful?"

She shrugged like it was no big deal. "If it's your first time yeah, but they make your skin glow afterwards."

"But this is my first time!" I cried.

The woman grinned at me malignantly. "Then you'll have to tell me when it hurts." I paled, and she pulled me into the room to scrub my skin off.

_**-O-**_

I breathed out a sigh, touching my forearms lightly as I sat in a large chair to wait for the mud bath. I had ended up convincing my attendant to let me have a rose petal bath instead. It hadn't been too hard; it seemed like she liked the smell of the rose oils. Though when I had stepped into the tub I flew out almost instantly, clutching my foot.

"Ow! What? How hot is this?" I had cried out to her from behind the door.

"Hot enough to burn the devil," I heard her reply through the wood, sounding a little bored. "Just jump in and you won't have to deal with slowly getting in."

I'd done what she suggested and although the pain was instant it didn't last very long. It had been a little awkward to let someone else wash most of my body when I was perfectly capable of doing it. I had tried to get her to let me do it, but she refused saying it was company policy – after all, it was what I was paying for. _Well, not me specifically_, I corrected as I settled down uneasily to let her work.

Now she was gone to get my mud bath ready, which I was excited for actually. I'd never had one and it seemed so strange that dipping yourself in dirt and water was supposed to make you look beautiful. I was content to sit there and run my hands over my now soft and smooth body, but then I saw two quick flashes of orange behind the door's window.

I perked up in my seat, looking around the room. The only employee in the room had headphones on looking intently at the computer screen. As quietly as I could, I slipped into the room on the other side of the door, pulling my head up to look for my targets.

I peaked around a corner and instantly retreated. I'd found them, and they were relaxing in their very own mud bath, heads up and eyes closed, sighing happily. I watched for a few more seconds and when they didn't move I tiptoed over and pulled my sleeves up.

I slammed a hand on the back of each head, and before they could utter a sound I dunked their heads into the dirt mix. Their hands flew out and waved crazily, flinging mud everywhere. I smirked and pulled my arms back, mud covering my hands and wrists.

They gasped loudly, wiping mud off of their faces furiously. Once they saw me they fixed me with a hard glare. "What the hell Shay?" they yelled.

I deadpanned. "I had to get you back. I even told you two you'd pay for putting me in a dress."

"You never said anything about that!"

"No? Hrm, must've been something else then." I waved the thought away. "Anyway, I got you back."

Irritation ran through their bodies, but I could tell that they were accepting the fact that I'd gotten payback. With a casual flick to remove more mud, Kaoru asked, "So, you do know that they separate spas for a reason, right?"

I gave him a puzzled look, at which his brother picked up. "No? Oh, you should really know that Shay, could save you some trouble."

I didn't like where this was headed. "What d'you mean. . ?"

The cat-eyed twins propped their elbows on the edge of the shared tub and rested their heads in their hands. "Spas are separated according to gender. Do we really have to say much more?"

At their words I reddened slightly. Of course, I already did know that but I didn't even think to take that into account when I saw them walk by. "Oh, yeah that's right huh?" I mumbled, reaching behind my head.

I knew it was a mistake to display my nervousness to the devils. "You know, it doesn't bother us," Kaoru said hoarsely, moving to the side of the tub nearest me with his brother.

"In fact," Hikaru said, mischief dancing in two sets of golden eyes, "why don't you join us?"

They reached out and snatched my wrists right as I was jumping back with a cry. They pulled – hard –, my hands slipping into the mud before I was able to plant my heels on the tile firmly. The side of the tub slammed into my ribs, knocking the breath out of me. Dropping my hands when they heard the whoosh of air the twins started laughing as my hands sunk lower in the tub, soaking the robe.

"Man, you should really think before pulling something on us," Hikaru snickered.

"We'll be able to one-up you no problem if it's just stuff like this!" Kaoru said smugly.

I glared, trying to pull air back in. "That . . . was so . . . not cool," I managed to get out. "What would you have even done if I'd gone flying into the tub? Huh? Then what?" I saw their faces slacken and pale. "Yeah, that's what I thought. And you're saying _I _don't think things through?"

I shook my head and tried to bring my arms out. They were a lot heavier than I expected; I guess the robe soaked up the mud like a sponge. "Ugh, look at what you guys did!" I exclaimed, holding the used-to-be white sleeves in their faces. "What the hell you two? Ugh, guess I'll just have to get a new one or something. I'll have to ask her about that."

"Well it was your fault for dunking our heads in the first place!" they cried in defiance. I glared dangerously before holding their heads under again, even deeper now since my sleeves were already ruined.

"Wrong, it's your fault because you're the ones that started it. Don't forget that," I grumbled as they popped back up, gasping.

"Miss Foxx?" called out a surprised voice. I turned around to see my attendant looking at me strangely. "Why are you in the men's section?"

I grimaced, feeling the twins smile mischievously behind me. "Right, uh. . . See, they're my friends, and I was, uh, getting back at them for something earlier – sorry let's just go," I mumbled self-consciously. "By the way, they tried to pull me in and . . . well, yeah," I trailed off, raising my arms.

The way her eyes bugged out slightly at the mess was kind of funny – I definitely heard the twins snickering behind me – but I felt bad that I was giving her so much trouble. I opened my mouth to say something, but she beat me to it.

"Okay, well then we should get you a new one while you're in your own bath. But you can't stay here any longer, sorry, but we will have to leave," she said solidly. I couldn't have been happier to obey.

"See you guys later," I grumbled before skipping over to my savior's side. "Thank you so much," I breathed when I was next to her. She had a knowing smile on her face, which shocked me a little.

"Oh, I'm not new to people going where they're not supposed to go. It's just what people do, no problem." She smiled at me, a mixture of softness and playfulness. "However, you might want to be a little sneakier about it next time – it was sheer luck you got past the counter."

"I-I-I wasn't trying to be sneaky!" I retorted, totally caught off guard. "And it was those twins that started everything! Waking me up so rudely and dressing me up and-and- the mud – I'm sorry about the robe – so white – all their fault!" My tongue was having too much trouble saying everything I was thinking, so it decided to take shortcuts.

Surprisingly, she just laughed. A real, genuine laugh. I stood there completely bewildered until she was done. "You know, you kind of remind me of myself when I was your age."

"Can't be that long ago."

"Oh you're so sweet," she smiled tenderly. "Come on; let's get you cleaned up so you can get dirty again."

I paused, watching her walk ahead as a smile formed on my lips. It felt nice to be connecting with people again, other than the host boys. I scampered after her, more than ready to toss the muddy robe and get into my _own_, twin-less tub.

_**-X-**_

**A/N: What if the twins actually pulled her in. . ? Well . . . if anyone's interested, I wrote that part. It's pretty long, but I think it's pretty funny. And awkward. Incredibly awkward. So, if you all would like to read that, just let me know (it'll be rated M/strict). Other than that, just the whole resort type of thing. I want to make it like the one in the series, but you never know. Just picture something very fancy. And expensive. This is really just Shay doing her best to piss the twins off. Kinda works. Anyway, don't expect to hear from me for a while! Lots of work and applications and scholarships to get to! But once that's done I'll be writing like mad. So – R&R s'il vous plait, enjoy, and I'll see you all later.**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	25. Stranger Stage

"Excuse me, Miss Foxx," a voice spoke from very, very far away. Too far away for me to want to call back to it. "Miss Foxx. You've been asleep for an hour and a half. I'd let you sleep for longer, but there are other appointments. Miss Foxx? It's time to wake up."

"Hurr?" I mumbled incoherently, pulling my face up and looking around the blurry room. I found a human-like figure, their face next to mine. Something touched my shoulder and I realized I wasn't wearing clothes. _Any_ clothes. "Wha?"

"Oh good, you're getting up," my attendant said, whose name I'd learned was Ms. Kimura. She smiled pleasantly down at me. "You fell asleep after the massage so I let you rest for a while. But there are other appointments for this room, and I think all of your friends will be getting done soon as well."

"Ah, you're right," I said thickly as I turned my head in the massage table's head pillow. My body felt like heaven itself; I couldn't remember a time _ever_ that my muscles had been so relaxed. My hair felt a little greasy from the massage oils but it was totally worth it. I started to pull myself up before I remembered that I had no clothes.

My hesitation wasn't overlooked by Kimura. "Your robe is over in the corner. Take however long you need, but try not to sleep again." I chuckled tiredly as she shut the door quietly.

Slowly, so I wouldn't ruin my perfect massage, I pulled myself up. Flipping the heated blankets off of my legs I set them on the ground gingerly. I was more off balance than I had been ready for, stumbling a little as I tried to put my robe back on. I tied the fluffy white belt loosely and sighed happily before pulling the door open, now as awake as I think I would get.

Kimura smiled and lead me back to my room. "I ran into one of your friend's attendants while you were sleeping," she started, and I paused before going into my room. "They said that her boy had been talking about meeting up at one of your rooms, but never said which one. Hope that helps you find them."

"Yeah, it does actually," I said gratefully, making a mental note to lock my door once I got in. "Thanks, for everything. Today was incredible Ms. Kimura."

She just nodded like it was another day at the office, walking away as I slipped into my mini apartment. I instantly went to the fridge to see if there was anything to eat. That was the only thing I didn't like about my day – I hadn't eaten yet, and although I wasn't famished, it was still uncomfortable.

There was a whole selection of sandwiches, soups, salads, and appetizers. I raised my eyebrows at it all before choosing a simple chicken wrap. Eating felt incredible, like the food was melting in my mouth.

I headed to the back of the room and opened the large glass doors. There was a pretty decently sized patio with some relaxing chairs and a table. I was a little sad I hadn't gotten a window to climb onto the roof, but this was still pretty good. The wood was warm from the summer sun and it felt great on my feet. Instantly the robe was too hot, so when I plopped down on a lawn chair I pulled some of it off my body so I wouldn't be sweating in the heat.

Finished with my food I sighed happily as the sun washed over me. Normally I would hide in the shade in fear that I would get tan and ruin my porcelain look, but I decided it wouldn't hurt. The sound of the waves just a mile or two away, the smell and feel of the soft summer breeze, the beauty of the terrain around me . . . _Doesn't get much better than this_, I thought smugly.

I let the good feelings wash over me without restraint since I knew I'd have to go deal with the boys soon. There was a small voice in the back of my head telling me to finish the twins' presents, but I shut it out. I settled into and relaxed in pure bliss.

As I had expected, there were only two quiet knocks on the door before it was flung open. I had a feeling that locking my door would do no good since Kyoya practically owned the place and had a key to everything it seemed. I took in one long last breath of carefree-ness before slowly opening my eyes and rolling my head to look inside. They had all already poured into my room, making some commotion while looking for me or else through the fridge, Honey jumping happily on my bed.

"Oh, there you are!"

"No, don't you touch her!" Tamaki suddenly cried, barring them from the deck's door with his body. I raised a lazy eyebrow in confusion and a second later the twins did too.

"I am not going to let you touch my poor daughter after what you did today!" he chided the two. I stared at the back of his head bewildered. _What the hell did he just call me. . ?_

"Come on, boss, it's not like we were being mean," Hikaru said sounding like he'd talked about it too much already.

"Yeah and besides, we would've never let her fall in." I would've narrowed my eyes at the younger brother if I hadn't been so shocked by Tamaki's comment. _Daughter. . ? Wha . . . what the. . ?_

"I don't care, I don't trust you shady twins!" He shook a finger at the two. "You are not allowed to go anywhere near her!"

"Uh, boss, you do remember we said _she_ came in, right?" they voiced nonchalantly.

I felt a dull shiver run up my spine as the blonde turned to me. Suddenly he had latched his hands on my arms, kneeling next to my chair. As I squirmed to get out he cried, "Is that true? Why would my little girl do such a thing? Unless the twins lured you with their evil enchantments!"

"As an honest question do you _ever_ think before you start spouting all that?" I grumbled as I tried to remove his hands. I ignored his crestfallen face and the twins' laughter. "Those two aren't smart enough to 'enchant' someone, as you put it. _I_ was simply going in to pay them back for a few things."

"Yeah, that's for sure," I heard them mutter and allowed myself a victorious grin.

"But still, a proper young lady shouldn't have done something like that!" Tamaki shook his finger at me this time and I glowered from under my long eyelashes. "It was the boy's section! Who knows what you could've possibly seen! Or what they would've done to my precious daughter!" He dove in for another hug but I lifted my foot up. The strength of soccer held strong as his chest impacted my foot with all his momentum before crumpling to the side.

"First," I growled, eyes gleaming darkly, "I am not your daughter. Get that silly little notion out of your head. Second, it doesn't matter if it was the men's section; I was covered up and I _was_ going to get my revenge."

The handsome blonde could only founder under my gaze. It was actually kind of funny.

"You know, he's right though."

"No one would've known if someone else came in," supplied Kaoru.

"I must admit, that is pretty tricky." Kyoya still looked professional in the fluffy white robe that we all wore. _Oh come on!_, I thought. _Can't he look bad in _something_?_ "If anything had grown from that situation, I could've had a lawsuit on my hands."

_I could use that money for school_. Now I was almost unhappy the two hadn't pulled me in. "Not like losing some cash would be detrimental or anything to you," I grumbled, earning me a sharp glare from behind his glasses. The shiver that ran through me was very unpleasant. "So why'd you all come to my room?" I nearly shouted, desperate to get his evil eyes off of me.

Honey suddenly landed on me and I let out an _oof!_ that was heard by no one over his laughter. "We came to tell you to get ready silly!"

"Oh?" I groaned breathlessly, still recovering from his landing. "Get ready for what exactly?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru want to go out to lunch, and after that we're going to a carnival before coming back here," he said brightly.

I raised an eyebrow at the twins, but they were too busy teasing Tamaki.

"You guys . . . so mean. . ." Tamaki whimpered, curled in the fetal position in the corner of my deck.

"Hey!" I snapped and the twins whirled around. "Stop being so mean to him you two." They looked betrayed that I would defend him, though Tamaki was ready to bust with joy. "Let him enjoy the resort. When we get back continue as normal." The doppelgangers grinned and the prince's face fell inexplicably.

"It was nice to try, but I don't think the twins will listen," giggled Honey, lying on me comfortably. If it had been any of the other boys I would've punched their lights out, but Honey was simply too adorable.

"Mitsukuni," Mori's deep voice spoke. I turned at the sound; it wasn't often I heard him talk, and his voice was rather attractive. "I think you should get off Shay." He was a little pink as he said it but his face stayed serious.

"Oh, it's no problem Mori! Honestly-!" I raised my hands in defense as the boy only snuggled closer.

"HONEY!" I jumped as three voices screamed his name and Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru raged in my direction. A split second before they met us, some superhuman force picked both Honey and I out of harm's way while giving us a perfect view of their crash.

"I told you to move." Mori's voice reverberated behind me and the next second my feet were on the ground.

"Uhh, thanks?" I said. The silver-eyed man gave me a silent nod before attending to a pouting Honey.

"Honey, you can't do that!" Tamaki cried.

"EVER!" the twins added.

"Stop yelling at him!" I yelled, setting my face. "Why are you getting so mad at him for nothing?"

"What?" the red-head whined as Tamaki said, "That was not nothing! It was very inappropriate of Honey!"

"Then tell me what he did that was _so_ wrong?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"He-he-!" As I had expected I stumped the princely blonde, but I didn't know why he was flushing. "H-he was l-l-lying on y-y-you-your-!"

The twins put their hands on his mouth and theatrically shoved him behind them. "He was lying on your ch-chest!" They had just barely stumbled over the word, color tinting their faces.

"And he's not as innocent as he looks!" accused Hikaru, eyes darting away.

"He's already gradated, meaning he's older than all of us."

"Wh-what? Seriously?" I looked back at Honey in shock.

The twins groaned. "Yeah, he and Mori are cousins. Remember?"

"They're also in the same year."

"Meaning they'll both be going into Ouran University in the fall."

I was flabbergasted. Not only could I not believe someone who looked so young was so much older, but he'd snuggled with me! On my chest! Not being shy about it at all! I felt blush creep into my face and put a hand to my mouth.

"See?" the twins muttered. "We told you."

There was a small cough from inside and we all turned to the sound. "I'm sorry for breaking up the excitement, but shouldn't we get going soon? Our reservations are in half an hour," Kyoya reported pointedly.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" The look alikes turned to me brimming with happiness. _This can't be good_. "It's a pretty classy place, so now you'll _have _to let us dress you!"

"What?" _They had already done it today; couldn't they just stop their torture? And they sure dropped the Honey thing fast._ "Why? I'm sure I can put something together just fine! Plus we're going to a freaking carnival afterwards and I don't want people thinking I'm part of the act!"

The two snapped together and gave a lazy wave. "Pfft, like that would happen; our mom makes designer clothing, not circus outfits. Besides, we don't have time to listen to you complain! Let's get you changed!"

Against my wishes they dragged me out of my room and into theirs down the hall. When I saw that there was a t-shirt, cardigan, and a knee length skirt lying on the bed with black high heels on the floor, I scowled at them ruthlessly. They pretended not to notice so I had no choice but to change as quickly as I could.

_**-X-**_

Lunch had been ridiculously expensive. We'd walked in like the most important people in town. We got to our table immediately and food was brought out in only a few minutes. Kyoya relayed to me that they had placed their orders at the resort. I was about to ask about me when a cartful of food was rolled over, cramped with different platters of food.

"We didn't know what you wanted-,"

"-And we couldn't find you-,"

"So we just ordered all sorts of different things for you!" the twins had announced happily and sweeping their arms to the food.

There had been some yelling, arguing, and quite a bit of the twins getting hit. Eventually I just sent all of the food away and had a salad, but only if I tried everything they'd ordered by the twins' request. Unbelievably, they'd ordered lobster for me.

"_Lobster?_" I had exclaimed, vexed. "_Really?_" They had only shrugged and waited till I had tried it before sending the rest of the food away.

Now, as we were stepping out of the limo at the carnival I could feel the food finally settling in my stomach with some comfort. They'd gotten a lot of seafood plates, and although I don't mind the taste, it's the look of the food that really gets me. Something about seeing what animal I'm eating makes me not want to touch it.

Walking would be nice, if I hadn't been stuck with the heels. "Dammit, guys, you just_ had_ to put me in these didn't you? And a skirt no less!" I had complained ever since I put the outfit on and I wasn't intent to stop until it was off and sweats replaced it.

"Oh please, don't give us that," disregarded Hikaru.

"You look great in that; you should really be thanking us," added Kaoru. I glared.

"If my daughter doesn't like it then she doesn't have to wear it!" Sadly, despite all the threats Tamaki hadn't let up on the daughter thing.

I turned my icy look to him and it froze him in place. "Are you suggesting that I walk around _naked_?" I asked darkly. "That makes you worse than the twins." Turning my nose up and walking away from the group, I ignored Tamaki's stutters and the twins' outrage.

"So where do you wanna go first guys?" Honey asked, shutting everyone up. He sat atop Mori's shoulders as though he were his son. I was still shocked by his snuggling, but there was something about him that made him forgivable.

"Well, we actually don't know what there really is at carnivals," Hikaru answered. A second later everyone was looking at me.

I irked. "Oi, just because I'm not a rich snob does not mean that I go to these things all the time," I huffed. Lots of people were milling about, some wearing strange costumes with masks while others just looked like they came off the street. There were vendors everywhere with toys and food, as well as some buildings open specifically for the carnival. It looked like there were some theme park rides set up farther along the road. "What's this carnival even for?"

Incredibly, they all just shrugged. "We don't know. I did some research on it, but there doesn't seem to be much other than the people getting together to have a good time for no good reason," Kyoya responded blandly. I rolled my eyes and started clip-clopping along the sidewalk again.

"Okay, well there're some choices," I grumbled. "There's food, but it's sweet and very unhealthy, not to mention we just ate. There're local attractions – maybe we could find something like fire dancing, or sword swallowing. If there's any performances going on we can check that out. Also rides, but it's better to go to an amusement park."

"And you said you didn't go to these things," Kaoru teased, musing my hair.

"Ah, stop it!" I cried, batting his hand away only to have his brother take his place. "Hey! How about we go in there?" I pointed at the closest building to distract them.

"Huh? A club?" They turned back to me. "Like the one you took us to?"

I cocked my head to the side and looked at the sign. I caught the part that read _burlesque_ and started to flush. "U-uh, nevermind, we should-!"

"Oh, another club! It sounds fun!" Tamaki chimed in. "They even serve drinks! Wait, it says that there are performing dancers! So we get to watch someone. It sounds delightful!" That was all it took for our group to head into the building.

"Uhm, are you sure you know what you're getting into?" I asked, squished between the twins.

"Of course not!" the blonde replied, smiling over his shoulder. "But we should always try new things!"

My hand flew up to my head and smacked hard. Two sets of golden eyes looked down at me curiously, but I waved them off. _They'll figure it out soon enough._

The twins paid our entrance fee and we headed over to a booth off to the side. Before getting there my stomach clenched painfully. "Ugh. Guys, I'll meet you soon. I feel sick," I groaned miserably, holding my stomach. I left them and headed off to the bathroom.

I was sad that I threw up – first because I'd gone a few years without doing so and I hated the feeling, second was because it left me hungry again. _Man, all that money spent on food and I can't even keep some of it in_. I shook my head disappointed. After cleaning up in the sink I left to try and find my way back when I saw a girl scampering down the hall in a corset and leggings.

Knowing full well that it would probably get me in trouble, I followed her. I was curious to see the backstage anyways, and it was too hard to fight. I had long lost sight of her, but when I turned the corner and opened the door there I was met by a dimly lit, cramped room.

It wasn't too much different from the backstage at my club. Mirrors and girls everywhere, talking in hushed tones, putting makeup on in a hurry. I felt pretty at home to say the least. I sauntered in trying to keep a low profile and listening to the girls talk.

"I can't believe she would do that to you. What a whore."

"He didn't even call me back. After I did so much for him, he just leaves me and won't even call. I mean, honestly? How horrible can this get?"

"She hasn't shown up and I don't know where she is okay? I'm trying my hardest to find her!"

"Then try harder!" This had been a male's voice, which peaked my interest. I leaned against a beam to listen in more. "The show starts in twenty minutes! If she's not here in five, then we might as well call the damn thing off!"

"Well what were you thinking giving her such a big part?" the woman fired back, obviously frustrated. "She's had a drinking problem for the past few months, and you've done nothing about it, acted like she doesn't even have it when it affects her work."

"She may be late, but she's a good dancer," he retorted, but he had lost fire. "Is there anyone else we can use?"

The woman had audibly relaxed. "No, there's no one."

I raised my eyebrows, satisfied with the gossip I had listened in on for the day. I pushed myself off of the beam and turned the corner – smacking into someone coming the other way.

Stumbling backwards I regained my balance – incredibly well on the heels – and looked up apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" Then something in my stomach dropped.

There was a brunette woman and a balding man looking down at me like I was a bug. Seeing as how there were no other male in the vicinity, I was sure that it was their conversation I'd been listening in on.

"What are you doing here?" the woman shot. "This area is for dancers only!"

"I'm so sorry! I was just walking back, and something caught my eye and-I'm so sorry!"

"Unless you can dance, I suggest you high tail it out of here, missy," the man said venomously.

I opened my mouth to reject and then hesitated; although I mainly belly danced, I did have practice in ballet, cabaret, and burlesque – of all things. "Uhm, actually I-."

"You're shitting me," the woman blurted, cutting me off. "You've _got_ to be shitting me. Newbie walks in here and it's just our luck that she knows the dance? You're shitting me."

The man considered me a little more seriously than the woman venting next to him. "It's just our luck," he echoed. "Alright, then for trespassing back here, you have to do the next number since you know how to dance." He challenged me to defy him but I stared back unbelievingly.

"You've got to be kidding me," I finally said. "It's not like I have an outfit, makeup, and I don't even know the dance or music! You can't honestly expect me to perform for you when I don't know anything!"

"Fine, have it your way. Get her fixed up, give her the music, and do what you can to cram the routine down her throat," the man said carelessly and my face fell. "She needs to be ready in less than twenty. Good luck, Newbie. Don't fail me." And with that he walked away, flipping a hand above his head in a wave.

I helplessly looked at the woman left by my side. She didn't seem too happy about the arrangement but at least she was taking it better. "Let's get you dressed at least. Then we need leggings and shoes – wait, those will do," she said, pointing at the black heels the twins forced on me as she dragged me to the clothing rack. I cursed them in my head.

"Wait, are you sure this is okay?" I asked tentatively.

She snorted, not looking at me and working through the corsets furiously. "Like we have a choice, sweetie. If we lose another performance because of her, the boss won't let us hear the end of it."

I pushed my lips out in thought. "But he didn't seem too worried about putting a stranger on the stage."

"That's not the boss," she laughed. "Just her assistant. Nah, the boss can be pretty tight assed about some things if you know what I mean." I didn't, but I let it slide. The brunette pulled out a red and black corset and my eyes bulged. "What? Have you never seen something like this before? And you said you've done this," she muttered, walking off and dragging me along.

I was placed in front of a mirror and told to change. I thanked my years in soccer and dancing for getting over the self consciousness of undressing in front of others. There were no sleeves or strings to help hold it up, leaving the sweetheart neckline hanging low. In the back was clumped-up, satin-like fabric around my waist and hips that reminded me of a fancy prom dress. Only the shining fabric ended just below my butt, a black bow tied at the top with the ribbons left hanging.

Stockings and garters were shoved into my hands and I rushed to fix them onto the corset. Only after they were on did I realize they were a fine fishnet pattern and I grimaced; the memories of lunch were still fresh in my mind. I was just clipping the last one into place when the woman from before returned, a group of girls in tow. I realized they were all clad in black and five years my senior at least, making me stand out more than I already was.

"Okay Newbie, this is the group. Group, Newbie. She's going to be taking Hana's place this evening." At her words came a slight commotion of disbelief and irritation. I cringed a little but she seemed to have it under control. "Yeah, I don't like it either. But it's what we have. With her, we have a show at least."

"Why not just forget about Hana's part, let us do it on our own?" a blonde called out as others made agreeing sounds.

Brunette shook her head sternly. "No chance. Hana had a bit of a big part. Without it we'd be cutting out at least half of the track."

"What?" I spoke out finally. "You're having me do an important part, and I just came off the streets? Are you insane?"

She turned to me and gave me a hard look. "Listen to this and memorize the routine as much as you can," she answered handing me an iPod. Helplessly I took it and started listening to the track, scanning over the paper she'd given me. "I really hope you can do chair work well, Newbie."

I almost groaned out loud. Chair work was fun, but it was also hard – especially if you hadn't stretched, which I hadn't. I decided to go back to listening in on the rest of the group but was suddenly attacked by three or four hands, going for my hair and face.

"Ah!" I yelped. "What are you doing? Get off!"

"Stop it! Ugh, Newbie, we're trying to _help_ you here!" I'm pretty sure it was the blonde from before. "Now quit moving around!"

They were much rougher with my hair and makeup than the twins had been. With more than two people working at the same time room got cramped and my face had to deal with it. Brushes scampered over my face and dragged through my hair, my eyes were jabbed at, and my lips were forced open and closed.

"Open your eyes! Now look up"

"Stop squinting, you'll mess up the blush."

"Close."

"Not your eyes! She meant your mouth!"

"Look up! Chin up! Better."

"What color do you think would be better?"

"Someone hand me the shimmer."

"My god, you don't even need mascara your lashes are so damn thick. Lucky."

"Make an 'o' with your mouth. There we go."

I felt like breaking down at the absurdity of it all.

"Okay girls – move away from her face," a voice from behind me said. "Bend your head all the way forward." No sooner had she said it when I felt a hand on the back of my head, forcing me to look down. _I didn't even get a chance_, I pouting inwardly. "Good, now stay like that. Some one get me a brush please – thank you."

And then I felt a hairbrush raking over my scalp roughly. After about half a minute I was pulled upright, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. They'd gotten the effect they wanted by brushing my hair upside-down – it was wildly voluminous now. Hairspray was shooting into it to try and hold the style. I had been given smoky eyes and a bright red lipstick. My cheekbones were highlighted, glimmering in the low light. My eyebrows went up but I didn't say anything.

"Damn, are we lucky you had just the shoes for this – there's none in the back room," the brunette said, rejoining the group. "We seemed to be able to put you together pretty well. That's good. We have three minutes girls. Newbie – I really hope you memorized the routine."

I shrunk back at her warning gaze. "But what if I forget it halfway through?" I looked around at the other girls, feeling ever more out of place. "I'm the only one in red, so it's gonna be even worse that everyone's looking at me if I screw up."

"Look, if you forget some things, improv isn't bad. There'll be plenty of solo time, so it's not like you'll stand out anymore than you're supposed to." Those words did _not_ calm me, but it's not like there was anything I could do now. "If you really get lost, then we'll be there to whisper what to do next, or you can just follow along the best you can. Let's go, girls!"

Left with no choice I was pulled along with the other dancers, setting my chair up in the middle of the stage. Placing one foot on the seat and the other on the back I was careful to keep myself balanced; I didn't want to tip it and spill on the floor. While the chairs faced the audience, we were starting with our backs to them.

The music started and suddenly my heart froze up. I'd been so blown away by what had happened I didn't actually think as far as the performance itself. I forced the mini panic attack down, telling myself that there was nothing I could do about it now as the red curtain behind us opened. Trumpets, saxophones, tambourines, and cymbals sounded, signaling my queue. Gulping, I slid my foot along the back of the chair, down the leg, and on the floor. _Smoother than I thought that'd be_, I allowed. _Okay, now for the rest of it._

I waited a second and then started popping my hips up and down, back and forth. It wasn't unlike belly dancing, really. I pulled my hand slowly along the curvature of my body, running my fingers through my hair and straightening my arm. I started snapping to the beat of the song and soon the girls around me joined. I heard them face the front in their chairs and start tromping around on stage.

Some one passed behind me and I caught the whisper of, "Turn around in a measure." I felt slightly more comfortable, snapping four more times before turning my head over my shoulder flirtatiously. _Thank god I'm so used to performing or I'd never be able to deal with the people and lights._ I slid my foot on the ground in front of the chair, taking my left foot off the seat to set it at an angle.

The music suddenly quieted and I kept my pose and when it resumed the stage exploded with movement. I strutted forward as girls milled around me, arms and legs in the air. I felt like the Host Club's boy's stares were burning my skin, sure they could see me. Even so, I went along with the routine; following the girls when I could, making up something of my own when I couldn't.

We got back to our chairs and sat in them with our knees crossed, then to the side. Flipping one leg over the back, then the other, we went about the chair work, standing and shaking our butts when it was called for. As the end of the song was coming I stood in front of the chair, turned away from the crowd. I popped my hips from side to side, and on the last note I slapped my hand on my backside and looked over my shoulder innocently. There were cheers and applause and finally the curtain closed.

I hauled my ass out of there as fast as I could. I was back at the mirror where all my stuff was trying to make sure I had everything when the girls came my way.

"Well, seems like Newbie did pretty good out there." I smiled at the honesty in her voice.

"Better than a drunk Hana again."

"Anything's better than that mess."

"Thanks again for helping us out, Newbie," the brunette woman said with a smile, like I'd had a choice in the matter. "If you ever find yourself around here again, don't be scared to drop by; we might need a replacement again." I laughed with the rest of them.

"I don't think that'll happen. I don't live around here."

"Oh, what a shame then. Eh, so long as you never stop dancing. For someone walking in here twenty minutes before show time, you did pretty damn well, girl." She considered me for a moment before continuing with, "You're really something else."

"Thanks. And thanks to all of you, you really helped me out on stage, seriously. And I hope you figure out your problem with Hana, or whoever. But I have to go, so . . . see ya," I called, having managed to strip the outfit before they'd all converged on me. I was going to miss it. I loved the way it fit me, and the fabric in the back was a perfect touch. Sighing, I pulled on the skirt and cardigan before heading out the door.

_I'm sure they won't let me forget about _this_,_ I thought walking down the hall. I tried to get as much makeup off as I could, but my lips stayed a tinted red and a light shadow was on my eyelids. "That was one of the strangest things that has ever happened to me," I told my reflection. "_Ever_."

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't erase the fact that I did just do an improv dance on stage, and that the boys would pester me about it.

I walked back into the lounge, glancing at the stage I'd just gotten off of. Thankfully none of the boys saw me, but they did all look rather confused.

_I guess it was a pretty long bathroom break_, I thought.

"Hey guys, how's the show?" I asked, plopping down at my seat. They all looked at me, confusion and bewilderment mixing in their eyes.

"Right now there're too many questions in my head to even start," Hikaru mumbled, putting a finger between his closed eyes. I raised an innocent eyebrow at him.

"Allow me to start, then." Kyoya perked up in his seat and fixed me with a look that enforced his Shadow King title. "Why don't you tell us how you got up on that stage? I'm sure we'd all like to know." His smile terrified me.

"Uhm, I went sneaking in the backroom and they caught me and made me go on stage as punishment." That smile had scared the answer right out of me.

Miraculously he procured his laptop, beginning to type away like mad while the rest of the club stared at me. "Interesting. So they'd put someone they don't even know, who was also trespassing might I add, on stage as the main act? They didn't even know if you had any experience," he chided.

"Well, they asked and when I said I had some experience they kinda . . . forced me into it. Like punishment for sneaking around like that I guess."

Kyoya's typing paused for a millisecond as he glanced up at me curiously. But for all I know I could've imagined it.

"Wait, when did you learn to do that though?" Hikaru asked.

"Did you take classes or something?"

I nodded. "I took some random dance classes when I was younger."

The doppelganger duo touched their chins in though, humming together.

At this point my stomach was sinking. It was strange that I even _knew_ what sort of dance it was enough to perform it. With the Shadow King clicking away I imagined him closing in on _all_ my past classes. One might spark interest, leading to a further search, or possibly a place of employment. . .

I snapped my train of thought off; panicking wouldn't do anything for me, though he might get suspicious.

"But how did they even have something that fit you?" the prince contemplated. "It didn't seem like any of the other women could've given you something of theirs." He was right, in fact; all the other girls had been taller than me, among other things.

I shrugged. "There was something in the back that fit, so they used it."

"Hmm, I don't know how you know how to dance like that, but you looked pretty good!" Honey complimented.

"Yeah, good job," his cousin followed.

I was about to give them my thanks when the twins interrupted me. "Lucky for them you knew it or they'd be out of a show."

"Aside from that, you shouldn't have wandered off," Hikaru scolded nonchalantly. I glared.

"If you hadn't run off we wouldn't have gotten worried and you wouldn't have gone on stage." Kaoru shrugged like it was all my fault, which it kind of was.

"If I hadn't been wearing these damn shoes you forced on me I would've gotten out of it. In my mind, it's your guys' fault."

"What?"

_**-F-**_

**A/N: This is way longer than my normal ones. This is making up for being gone an extra week than I said I would be. Also, I'm getting less time to write, so there won't be too much for a while. I know, it's really really crazy long, but that's okay, I think it runs along pretty smoothly. Take all the spaces out and it's probably only 7 pages. Meh.**

**Okay, enough of that. For those of you that wanted the alternate ending (kinda) for the mudbath chapter, it's up but on DeviantART. I have the same username there as I do here, and it's one of my newest ones. If you still can't find it, ask me and I'll send a link eventually. It gets a little weird at the end because I was writing at 3 am so yeah. Alright, well thanks for reading still. Leave plenty of comments and reviews and all, enjoy, and I'll see you soon. **

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	26. Stop Waking Me Up

And so the rest of the evening went on. We watched some performances at the carnival as well as played games and went on the rides. Honey especially liked the games and all the prizes he would win. With teary eyes he unashamedly persuaded Mori to win a huge stuffed bunny for him.

There were more rides than I had expected in a carnival, and the twins dragged me to every single one, sometimes going on one multiple times. Of course I groaned and complained the whole way through, but I really enjoyed it actually.

Soon night fell and all the lights were lit up. There were so many colors it looked like the Northern Lights decided to touch the ground just for tonight. As we went through rides, street vendors, and games there would be an explosion of color in the sky every now and then. The sound reminded me a little too much of when I last saw my house, but the festivities around me helped keep my spirit up.

And through all the excitement – blaring jangles from rides and games, the shouts of happy children, the Hitachiin's relentless teasing and my shouted annoyance, all the colors of the rainbow swirled and mixed around us – through all of it, I felt Kyoya's eyes digging into me.

Of course, whenever I turned around he was enjoying the festival like everybody else, but there was always the sensation of being watched when I turned my back.

I hoped it was all my imagination, but I couldn't doubt his reputation. Maybe I had said too much; after all it_ was_ pretty lucky I'd had those dance classes. There wasn't anything I could do now though, so I tried to enjoy my night and ignore his eyes burning the back of my head.

_**-O-**_

"Are you kidding me?" I stared tiredly at the pool-sized hot tub in the twins' deluxe suite. Normally a deluxe suite is an apartment, like my room. Nope, Kyoya's family's idea of that is a small house apparently. They had two _floors_, one wall almost all glass and every-damn-thing a rich person could want, with gold sprinkled on top.

_If I keep coming to these types of places with them I'm gonna get infected with their over-priced snobbishness._ I caught the gold handrail of their spiral staircase shining in the light and groaned.

"Well come on Shay, get your swim suit on," the redheads chided together.

"I didn't br-."

"Don't worry, we packed one for you!" _I should've known better_. "Let's go! We'll even help you get it on if you like." They wiggled their eyebrows suggestively.

"Nope," I deadpanned, shoving them in their faces with my open palms over Tamaki crying out "WHAT?" It's not that I was uncomfortable about showing some skin around people; I _had_ walked out half naked in front of them when the brothers made me try on dresses. It was that it was dark and I wasn't supposed to be here for much longer anyway. Our guide said I couldn't be in any of their rooms after midnight, and the clock was slowly ticking by.

"You two are morons," I sighed, swiveling around to the kitchen in my barstool. The island/serving bar I sat at had dark marble counter tops glossed so well they shined. I flashed Mori a quick, soft smile before he turned back to the stove. He started cooking as soon as we got back without a word; I think my lack of energy had tipped him off since I'd thrown up lunch.

It was some sort of grilled chicken sizzling happily in the pan along with some choice nuts and fruits. It smelled absolutely delectable.

He poured the contents of the pan into a large bowl of plain lettuce and set it in front of me. I barely managed to get a smile and "Thanks," out before the dish wafted up to my nose, my mouth watering uncontrollably.

_Tall, strong, silent, _and_ he knows how to cook. He's beginning to look like the perfect man_, I contemplated as I dug in. Although my thoughts were leaning toward the serious side, I doubted I could think of _any_ of the boys as more than friends. I chewed slowly at the thought.

"Mori should teach me how to cook," I mumbled under my breath as I spun around to face the room again.

"So Shay, what d'you think?" the twins shot immediately, waving their hands at the mannequin between them. It had no legs and a blank face, but with one hand behind its head it gave off a flirtatious vibe. The top was a cross between a halter and bikini top, tying behind the neck and the back. The bottoms were pretty plain in design but seemed to match the top's style. There was a small fringe of black lace bordering the edges of the clothes. Bright blue dominated the suit, with fine, black designs in no particular pattern over the color.

It wasn't bad, but that didn't mean I was going to wear it. "Yeah right, guys, and besides, I already told you no," I replied uncaringly, munching on my salad. "Besides, it's almost time for me to leave anyway."

"But Kyoya's here. Since his family owns this place-," Kaoru started.

"-He can make an exception for us," Hikaru ended. The duo paused and looked over at the bespectacled boy.

"Right?"

"I'm sorry to say, but there are rules for a reason." He pushed his glasses up, making them glint. "Not to mention that as a part of the family that owns this place, it'd set a bad example if I made an exception for personal reasons."

The brothers deflated but I was silently happy to finally have something Kyoya said in my favor. I still had to finish their presents anyway.

"Well," I said around a half-full mouth, "I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I'm gonna head out and get some rest." I clapped my hands together and jumped off the stool. "See you guys tomorrow," I called as I made my way to their door.

"Wait!" Tamaki cried and I turned curiously. "We wouldn't be proper gentlemen if we didn't escort you to your room. Come on men!"

I held my hands in front of me splayed open. "Really, that's okay. All of you are only wearing swimming shorts. I can make it to my room just fine, so you should all just stay here, relax, and have fun."

"But we were going to open our presents!" the brothers complained, coming out of no where and latching onto either side of me.

"Oh get off," I muttered, giving a half-hearted shake. "That's another reason – I still have stuff to do with your presents."

"What?" They pulled back, sounding genuinely surprised. "You didn't have to get us anything!"

I cocked an irritated eyebrow at them. "What else do I bring to a birthday party at a fancy-ass resort? Now, hop back in the hot tub and talk about . . . whatever it is boys talk about." I removed myself from them and backed out the door. "See you in the morning."

I shut the door with a sigh before tromping down the hall to my door. However much I hated to admit it, I was a little sad about having to leave.

I slipped into my room, dropping the key on the bedside table. After changing into some shorts and a tank top I pulled out some half-finished bracelets, threads hanging long. Digging around a little more I found the design sheet and some tape.

Sighing heavily I set to work. The bracelets had the same colors and design but were mirror opposites of each other. They were a lot like Hikaru and Kaoru themselves, in a way.

I smiled for a second at the thought before slipping into a concentrated frown. The design was a little hard to follow and I didn't want to mess up. The pattern itself was a long waving vine with leaves every now and then, and at certain intervals there were roses.

Untangling some string at the bottom, I made sure everything was right. Each bracelet had orange, blue and green threads; but since they had specific rose colors, I'd made it so Hikaru had more blue and Kaoru more orange. When the bracelets were finished and put side by side, it should look like there's a mirror between them with some color flops.

I finished a row and took a second to check it off the sheet in front of me. "Another one down, too many more to go," I sighed.

_**-X-**_

Long after my fingers had gotten sore and cramped I finished, urging my tired hands to tie off the ends and be done with it. I fell back on the bed, my back cracking loudly and legs beginning to buzz as feeling returned to them.

They had turned out perfectly. I'd been unsure since I hadn't made one for a while, and certainly not so complicated. The knots were neat and tight, making me happy.

"Man, at least now I can go to bed," I groaned, rolling over to check the clock. The bright 3:00am didn't really surprise me. I burrowed under the covers, rolling around to find a comfortable position.

It didn't take me long to realize I was too restless to sleep. "Dammit," I swore as I sat up, rubbing my eye. Every time I'd found a comfortable spot and things got quiet, I'd start hearing things, and that lead to sounds from my house. I couldn't get the image out of my head.

I pulled my knees up and rested my elbows on them, letting my head hang. _Come on, girl, you know they're gone. They're not coming back. The fire's not gonna get you,_ I told myself harshly. _Pull it together. Get it out of your head. Move on._

It'd been less than a week and the thoughts burned more than my mind, but I was right; I had to get my mind off of it.

I stepped outside for some fresh air, leaning on the rail and staring at the glowing moon. "I miss you guys so much," I said weakly.

I went back inside, leaving the door cracked for air. Turning on the TV I settled into my bed. I cursed my light-sleeper nature more than a few times; while the TV could lull me close to sleep, random loud noises would jolt me awake.

Eventually I managed to get some sleep, checking the time and settling down after each catnap. The last few times I woke up I saw the sky lightening. I gave a groggy mumble before turning my back to the door and finally, blissfully entering real sleep.

_**-X-**_

"Aw, isn't she just _adorable_?"

The dotting voice jabbed at my brain, letting me know I wasn't alone. I mentally swore and told the voice to go away so I could sleep longer, but my jumpy mind was getting clearer by the second.

"I'm sure that if you stay that close, Tamaki, she won't be happy when she wakes up." I could see Kyoya's solemn face in my mind's eye.

Slowly, so as to have no one notice, I dug my face further into the pillow I'd wrapped my arms around. _God, and _right_ when I'd gotten some good sleep too._

"But he's right," a bright voice giggled. "She looks so sweet like that!" I eased a little at Honey's softness, but his comment set me on edge the next second. He was right; they were all saying stuff about me – cute, or whatever -, but I was a little weird that I was a sleep. Or at least they thought I was.

I drew in a deep breath, smelling soft sheets, Tamaki's clean and soap-like cologne, and something more familiar. It was clean cologne like Tamaki's, but had much more depth. It had a minty edge to it, tangy like oranges and mangos, but slightly spicy and sweet like cinnamon. It was a smell that made me think I'd arrived at something wonderful but it was just out of reach, whatever the prize was. It was so overpowered by the prince's smell that it took me some time to figure out who it was.

"Here, allow _us_ to wake her up," their harmonic voices said. The soapy cologne was whipped away, the twin's smell pressing down on me as I heard Tamaki cry out and the mattress sink behind me.

Two arms wrapped around my stomach and I flinched. They chuckled softly, warm breath dancing across my skin as they set their heads above my ear and neck.

"Good morning, darling princess," they whispered huskily over muted struggling sounds. "It's time to get up, our lovely. Or are you like Sleeping Beauty, needing a kiss to awaken. . ?"

My body was already alight with shivers, but that lingering question blew them out of the water. An electric charge ran up and down my body, leaving the air crackling.

I clenched my jaw and swung my elbow back in a fast, fluid movement. It connected with one of their stomachs solidly and there was an _oomph!_, followed by Kaoru trilling "Hikaru!" in his twincest voice. Thankfully the pressure behind me had lessened as the two rolled over and away from me.

"You've woken me up _three times in a row now_," I growled darkly, turning to face the redheads. "You'd think you would've learned something." I let myself fall face first into the pillow, but my head wouldn't let me get anymore shuteye now that I had been disrupted.

"Evil, good-for-nothing, shady TWINS!" Tamaki, shouted, currently being restrained by a bored-looking Mori. Even if I'd been able to sleep, after that there was no chance. "You stay away from her! You're both rotten! Rotten I tell you!"

"Argh, give it a rest!" I snapped, chucking a pillow at the blonde and hitting dead center. I put a hand to my head, internally swearing at the beginning of the dull throb. "I'm not eager to get a headache this morning. I didn't get much sleep."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Shay," Honey said innocently. "But you looked really cute."

"That reminds me – don't watch me when I sleep. Please. It's a little creepy."

"Damn, for just waking up you can pack a punch," Hikaru grumbled rubbing his stomach, Kaoru worriedly watching his motions. I gave him and uncaring eyebrow jump.

"Just tell me what the hell you're doing in my room," I ordered, rubbing my face to wake up a little more.

"Well, we figured we'd all go to breakfast, hang out in town, and see where it goes from there," Kyoya informed me helpfully.

I let out a long sigh. "Alright, give me five minutes to get ready. And you're not dressing me up today," I said defiantly as the twins started to open their mouths. I grabbed my jean shorts and a loose tank top, changing in the spacious bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair quickly. I looked tired, but I'd have to write it off as lack of sleep rather than working my mind and hands numb last night.

I came out and stuck the room key in my pocket. "Alright, so breakfast it is. Let's go," I said, motioning with my hands. As if I'd given them permission the twins snapped to either side of me, seeming to have recovered. I rolled my eyes, deciding to give them a refresher course if they pushed it.

_**-F-**_

After an expensive breakfast we'd walked around on the streets, going into some shops here and there. My feet were rejoicing now that I had normal shoes on, leaving me with a good mood albeit tired.

Once we got back Kyoya suggested we spend the day at the exterior part of the resort since it was so nice out. We all happily agreed. So we spent time at the volleyball court (which I admittedly misused so I could practice my kicks, leaving the boys to chase the balls), the dynamically-built park full of trees, and the resort's insanely large pool.

Eventually I let the Hitachiins coax me into the swimsuit they'd brought, much to their delight. They tried to persuade me to play chicken and I answered by shoving them into the deep end.

It only seemed like a few hours had gone by since I'd woken up by the sky was getting slightly darker.

This did not pass over the twins' notice. "Okay, everybody get dressed!" they called out excitedly. I opened a lazy eye from the hot tub, where I'd been able to shake the duo off of me, no thanks to Tamaki's complaints.

"We're gonna open our presents," Kaoru smiled.

"And we don't want Shay running off on us again," Hikaru added, pointedly looking at me.

I threw my hands up. "It's Kyoya's fault, not mine!" I exasperated, but no one heard me. I got out before the twins could get all clingy again, wrapping a towel around myself and heading to the changing room.

Fifteen minutes later I found myself settling down on the couch in the suite. During our outing I managed to nab two small boxes, fitting into my hand easily. They were in a cheap plastic bag, now holding the bracelets I'd finished.

As the rest of the boys sat with large, brightly wrapped gifts I started to feel worse and worse. The wrapping paper they'd used had probably cost more than my outfit, not to mention the gifts it was hiding. It didn't help that Kyoya was sitting like he owned the place – which, in actuality, he did.

Honey and Mori had gotten them games and consoles that I'd never heard of, but the brothers seemed ecstatic. I felt my stomach squirm.

"Though devils you may be, you are still my friends," Tamaki stated dramatically, earning a disgruntled glare from the two. "So I bestow these gifts, in the hopes you will love them as you do me."

"So not very much, then," Hikaru said decidedly, tearing into the presents with his brother and ignoring their King's wails. I would've rolled my eyes, but at least he'd gotten them something they were _sure_ to like.

It happened to be two boxes full of clothes, designer no doubt. They stared in awe, rambling off about designers and lines, losing me instantly.

I wrung my hands painfully. Of _course_ they weren't going to like my presents; it was crappily handmade, nothing close to the proficiency of designer lines. I debated throwing the bracelets out, but the sheer amount of effort put into them held me there. Besides, I'd already told them I had something.

"Okay Shay," musical voices said together, snapping me back. They looked at me expectantly, and my stomach dropped another level.

I reached into the bag in my lap, pulling out the little boxes in one hand. I held out their respective boxes, a flash of ice running through me when I saw their faces falter for a second.

They took them delicately, pulling the tops off at the same time. Their eyes widened slightly, pulling out the braided strands so everyone could see.

The silence wasn't helping my heart or clammy hands so I started rambling. "I'm sorry, I know it's nothing compared to everything else, but it was the best could do," I blurted, wringing my hands. They glanced at me before returning wide-eyed to the bracelets.

I bit my lip and kept going. "It's supposed to be like you guys. You look the same but you're different. A-And the roses, I made it so it was specifically your rose color." I wanted to keep going but my vocal chords failed me. So I settled in rejection, ready to take them back.

"Thank you." I fixed them with a strange look at their soft thanks.

"This must've taken a really long time to find," Hikaru explained.

"And it's personal – the symmetry, the colors," added Kaoru.

"Well, yeah," I said nervously. "That's why I was so tired today, from trying to finish those. Doesn't really help when you mess up a knot and have to go back."

"What?" They regarded their bracelets again. "You mean you made this . . . _by hand_?"

I gave them a puzzled look, thrown off. "Uhm, yeah, of course I did. How else was I supposed to do it?"

Next thing I knew they'd collided with me, practically screaming their thanks. I made incoherent groans and pleas for help but they were louder, wrapping their arms around me and nuzzling their heads on mine.

"How sweet, she actually made something for us! Handmade! So sweet!"

"Gah!" I cried, air leaving my lungs as they crushed me. "It's not _that_ noble! Get off!"

"What're you talking about?" they cried, thankfully pulling back. "You spent who-knows-how-many hours on this instead of just _buying_ something."

"Whatever, it wasn't so bad," I frowned. But they were right; effort wise I'd worked my fingers to the bone rather than spend a few more bucks on something store bought. "Besides, I have no idea what you'd want bought for you, and I was just guessing with these."

"Stop being so modest!" they scolded before smiling. "Now tie them on!"

"It's not _that_ hard, you two," I grumbled, but I was smiling. It was a relief to know they didn't hate my presents.

_**-O-**_

I found it hard to sleep that night again, but at least it was our last day there. Before leaving I made sure to thank Kimura for her services, especially playing it cool when she found me with the twins.

As we flew back, the end of their days-long party reminded me that my own birthday was tomorrow. I also had to do another solo dance, and the early hours of the morning would bring a week's time since my parents died. Whenever I felt my eyes and throat burning I'd delve back into the conversation, giving it my full focus so as to not break down.

No one's seen me cry since elementary school, and I wasn't about to spoil the end of the party.

The Hosts lingered around the Hitachiin mansion for a while, but they all had things to get back to and the twins were ecstatic about their new toys. When everyone left they dashed to their room to get started as I spent a few minutes making snacks before going up with them. They were a little thrown off that I almost matched their game enthusiasm, but shrugged and offered me to play. I declined, saying I liked watching more than playing and that it was their game. Though that was true I was also simply too tired to play, catching myself nodding off every now and then.

At some point, I just decided it'd be better to sleep and have _some_ energy for work tonight than none at all. I slid myself under the sheets, curling my body so I could still watch the screen. A few seconds passed and I closed my heavy eyes and next the sound faded out.

_**-X-**_

I broke into consciousness slowly, unwilling to leave the sleep I'd desperately missed the last few nights. I was so comfortable, my legs curled, hugging a pillow, and an unoppressive heat encircling me. It took a few seconds to remember everything, like work and where I'd fallen asleep.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up slowly, so as not to disturb the now-sleeping brothers around me. Controllers and snacks strewn about, I guessed they'd fallen asleep playing their games.

I only prayed they weren't as light of sleepers as I was, carefully picking my way off the bed and out of their room. Changing in record time I grabbed my bag and started to leave but paused. Rich as they were, they had security, and it might be suspicious if some one was sneaking out at. . .

_10:53? No, I'm going to be late!_, I thought worriedly. _I'm gonna _have_ to take my car now! Dammit! So much for leaving without a trace_.

On my little stroll the first night here I'd found where some cameras had been installed. The front and back, as the most obvious places for break ins, had no blind spots. However, the sides were a little freer of technology, but there were no doors. I'd have to find a window to climb out of, with enough footholds to get me back _up._

I searched very quickly, using the second window I found. Vines had begun to climb the wall and better yet it was a vacant room. _Of course they have enough money for unused rooms!_, I ranted as I pulled myself and my bag out into the night. _They probably have twenty in this house!_

It took more time than I was happy with, but at least I got down and around to my car. If their property had been gated driving off might've been a problem. I sent the sleeping twins a silent thanks for relieving me of a last obstacle as I flew down the street, already five minutes late.

_**-X-**_

**A/N: So this is pretty long. Yeah, oh well I guess. I think I'm gonna do a sort of one chapter is one day in the story. That way I don't have like 500 chapys. So yeah. This is like, pretty much everything that's happened. And she's late! I don't think her boss will take kindly to that. Those twins, little devils they are. Shayde's no sleeping beauty, that's for sure. Punched him right in the gut. Good girl. Again, R&R please! And enjoy! My calc finial is Monday, and I have a few things going on for the rest of the week, but then I'm on break! Expect more around then.**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	27. Gifts from Friends

It went better than I thought it would've. After screeching into a parking space and bolting inside, Mrs. C only screamed for close to three minutes rather than the expected fifteen. Of course, she threatened to cancel tomorrow night's dance if _this_ was how I was going to act. I knew it was empty though, since my first night brought in so much revenue and she wasn't likely to shy away from another opportunity.

She stopped screaming after being timidly informed that the people in the kitchen could hear her. Giving me one last disgusted look she told me to change and stormed off swearing.

I was overall unaffected by her angry tirades after two years here, but even her worst moments left me with a squirming stomach. I made sure to hit every note, get every step, and stay up on orders the rest of the night. Before I left she notified me that I was still on tomorrow night, but if I was late I'd find more sympathy from the Devil. I fearfully acknowledged and thanked her again before leaving, trembling at the thoughts coming to my head.

The short trek back to my car was happily uneventful. After a run in with a livid Mrs. C, I wasn't eager to take anybody on in my jumpy state.

I sat in my car in the unusually warm night air. Since I'd been working so hard in the club I was still sweating a little and the heat wasn't helping. I tried to think of somewhere I could go to cool off before heading toward the Hitachiin's mansion when the idea hit me like a punch.

_No duh,_ I grumbled in my head at my density. _Think you took long enough, Shay?_

Fifteen minutes later and I walked into the darkened graveyard, leaving my car by the park a few blocks away. I sighed as I looked at the depressing yet beautiful grounds, shadows like pitch in the low-light night.

Picking my way carefully through the graves and bushes I settled down next to my parent's rock. The shadows made it impossible to read, but somehow there was a sliver of dim light glinting off the stone.

"Hey Mom, Dad," I very nearly whispered after being quiet for so long. I wracked my brain for something meaningful to say, but when I found nothing I just started talking.

"I just came from work," I offered hopefully. "Actually, I just came from my friends' birthday party – it took three days! And one of the boys, his present was the spa and resort we stayed at. Can you believe it? Man, rich people are crazy," I half-laughed, trailing into a soft silence.

"Those two boys – twins – that were here before, do you remember them? They're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and they've forcefully adopted me." I stopped to chuckle. "But I have to say, even though I want to hit them sometimes – which I do, actually – I'm so grateful to them. They've been really good friends these past weeks."

My eyes glazed over and I stared off into the distance as I mumbled, "I don't know where I'd be without them."

It took a while to come back to the present, but I eventually left when I noticed the sky beginning to lighten.

Quietly, I'd managed to park my car and get to the heavily-vined window I'd crawled out of. Hoisting my bag on my shoulder I started grabbing at the plants and wall, trying to remember which ones I'd used coming down. It was a struggle but I made it up easily enough.

I didn't give myself time to catch a breath, just set off to my borrowed room hoping the brothers wouldn't be up for some reason.

It felt very strange, sneaking around a house that wasn't my own. Before it was just my routine to get to work, but now it felt like I was an intruder. Shaking the guilty feeling off as best I could, I shut the door to my room softly.

_Well, guess I'll just have to try and sleep_, I mused, stashing the bag safely away. _Not like there's a shower here – and there's _no_ way I'm gonna use the twins'._

Much to my displeasure, it was no surprise that I couldn't seem to fall asleep. The most I could get were five to ten minute catnaps, always waking with a jolt and heart beating hard.

Every now and then I'd catch a last glimpse of red and yellow waves, or hear broken yells before the memory of the dream disappeared completely.

It was a bit of an understatement to say it put me on edge. My memories of the fire were coming back vividly, no help from my visit to the graveyard. My time spent sleeping was disappearing faster and faster and leaving me awake to relive that horrible day.

At some point my simmering fear turned into burning terror from replaying the scenes in my head. I'd backed up against the headboard, hardly breathing, eyes darting to all the shadows in my room, trying to catch them moving of their own accord.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down_, the voice in my head chanted uselessly, sounding frantic itself. I couldn't take it anymore – being in here made me think people were hiding, ready to jump out and burn me when I blinked.

Painstakingly slowly, so as not to upset the hidden monsters, I got out of bed and crept toward the door to the twin's room. When I turned for the handle an irrational fear spurred me into super speed. It took every ounce of self control to not slam the door.

I was separated from my fears only by a door, but already I felt relief flooding my system. The atmosphere even seemed lighter, happier than the one I just came from.

Unbelievably, I cracked a smile when I peaked at the twins. Apparently my absence had been appreciated, their forms loosely intertwined and breathing softly.

Seeing them at such peace relaxed me further, and the heavy weight of lost sleep dropped on my head. I stumbled over to the couch I'd slept on before.

_Damn_, I grumbled slowly in my head, quickly succumbing to sleep. _What's up with me? Freaking out on second, passing out the next. There's really something about this room. . . _

_**-F-**_

It might've only been a couch and a couple of hours of sleep, but it was some of the best sleep I'd had for a while. I was a little curious as to what woke me up, but the desire for rest overpowered it by far.

I snuggled in a little deeper when a very soft sound reached my ears. There was a continuous shuffling sound and just underneath it sounded like barely-contained giggles. Both noises cut off abruptly and I was about to open my eyes to see what was going on when. . .

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" someone – no, _two_ someones – yelled joyfully.

The horrific dreams still fresh in my memory I shrunk back in an instant, pulling my legs toward my chest and arms over my face. Incredibly, they didn't stop saying – screaming, more like – it, and I cracked my arms open to see what was going on.

The Hitachiin twins were practically dancing around each other, chanting "Happy Birthday" like a good luck mantra. It took a few moments to realize that, _yes_, it _was_ in fact my birthday. Though why those two were so happy, or even knew about it, was beyond me.

"Uhm, thanks?" I ventured, snapping the duo out of their energetic trance. "How'd you guys know. . ?"

"What's with all the suspicion, Shay?" Hikaru countered afrontedly.

"Aren't normal people _happy_ when everyone knows it's their birthday?" Kaoru asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

I didn't answer them. "How'd you guys know?" I repeated more forcefully.

They gave a collective sigh, grumbling something about a fun killer. "Remember when we said Kyoya checks everyone out?" I nodded. "Well, birthdays aren't exactly hard to find." I wanted to smack myself it was so obvious.

"Well, thanks, I guess," I mumbled, lowering my arms so I could sit up on the couch. "But shouldn't you let the birthday person sleep in or something?"

They gave me a curious look. "You're the one always saying you get up early, even on weekends. Besides we did." I checked the clock they were pointing at, which glowed a soft 10:17am. _Let's see . . . four, five hours of sleep? Good enough_.

"But why did you have to wake me up like that?" I grumbled, not even putting in the effort to point out that they had woken me up _yet again_. I doubted the message would ever sink into their heads.

"Because we couldn't wait!" they cried unexpectedly, snapping together in an excited hug. They ignored my bewildered face and blundered on with, "Now come on!"

They grabbed my wrists, pulling me from my spot and herding me into my room, then the closet. "Surprise!" they yelled as we burst into the room – which had completely changed.

I stared at the full racks and drawers of clothing, accessories, and shoes. "When the hell did all this happen?" I asked, reaching out to touch a soft cardigan. There was something for every season on its own designated wall with some unspecified areas, from full winter coats to summer jumpers. It was easy to see it was all designer lines that no one had heard of.

"We had it moved in this morning when we realized you snuck into our room," Kaoru said, browsing through some shirts.

"Again, might I add," Hikaru sounded from near the shoes, not taking his eyes off his targets.

I gave him a shrewd look but couldn't find a counter. I couldn't very much say that I'd had my wits scared out of me and ran into their room like a child. But last night would've made an adult feel like running.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, disgust washing over me when I realized I hadn't taken a shower yet.

"Oh, and we stocked you up on the Ouran uniform too," Kaoru piped up, brining my attention to the rack he motioned at. "We got you everything we thought you would need, so getting ready shouldn't be a problem."

I felt my stomach drop and an almost guilty feeling come over me. I hated when people got me things, and this whole room was filled with everything expensive. One of the t-shirts probably cost more than an outfit I could put together. I stifled a groan and looked at the brothers.

"Thank you so much, really," I said sincerely. "But you didn't have to, honestly."

Hikaru shrugged, propping an arm on his brother's shoulder casually. "It's our present to you, so don't worry about it." They smiled in unison.

I tightened my eyes as I smiled back at them, rubbing my hand behind my head nervously. "Oh, that reminds me, could I take a shower? Or is there any shower other than yours I could use?"

They gave me devil grins. "Well we could show you, but you'd probably get lost. Why don't you just use ours?"

"Can I take my chances getting lost?"

Their faces fell and I could hear a soft groan emanating from them. "Just use ours," Hikaru grumbled, disappointing I wasn't playing along. "It's the closest anyway."

I wasn't exactly happy with using their bathroom, but they were right. I grabbed one of my shirts and jean shorts, declaring that since it was my birthday I'd dress how I wanted to.

Their bathroom was, not to my surprise, enormous. A long counter with two sinks and a huge mirror, edged with some decorative gold fringe design. The toilets – yes, _two_ – each had their own little room with another smaller sink. The bath looked like a giant hot tub, and the shower took up the space of a small bedroom. This time I let my head fall into my hand with a smack. _Rich people are . . . ahhh._ I couldn't even finish the thought.

_**-O-**_

I stepped out, running the towel through my hair roughly. The shower had been far too large for my comfort, but I'd been able to deal. I imagined it's how showering in a waterfall would've felt. Dressing quickly I looked at my reflection. I looked tired still, but there was less of an edge to my face. It looked softer, brighter than before. I guess the couch nap had really been beneficial.

I walked out, slightly disturbed by the fact that the twins were sitting on their bed together, fumbling over some handheld gaming system, waiting for me. Their heads snapped up at me with grins, and I knew this couldn't be good.

"We got you something else, but you ran off before we could give it to you," Hikaru said, shutting the device off.

"Since you're living here now, and you've never had one, we figured this would be a good way to keep in touch," Kaoru said, handing me a dark rectangle with a shining surface.

"Uhm, thanks?" I said, unsure of what it was.

My eyes widened as I looked at the smart phone. It was so thin and light, like it would break if I dropped it. I played with the phone for a bit. It had a huge screen and only a few buttons. It was sensitive to the touch, obeying even the most feather-light commands.

"Shay," two voices sang, unhappily dragging me away from my new toy. "Come on, the others are gonna be here soon!"

Before I could even begin to choke out a response they each took a hold of an arm and proceeded to yank me out and down the stairs.

"Oh," they said. "Guess they're already here."

"What?" I snapped my head up and there they were – right in front of us. Kyoya's raised eyebrows were the only clue to his mild surprise at our welcome.

"Yes, the maids let us in," he managed to get out before Honey and Tamaki tackled me away from the twins.

"Gah, what're you-?"

"Happy birthday!" the excited blonde blobs said, squeezing me as my limbs flailed about.

Thanks to the twins' possessive nature they were removed from me. When I stood up I noticed the pile – literally a pile – behind the boys, almost as tall as Mori.

"What the hell is all that?" I cried in a high voice, motioning behind the silent man.

"Those are presents. Surely you've had a birthday before?" Kyoya inquired. I gave him a bored glare.

"I can't wait for you to open them all!" Tamaki squealed, latching onto my arm and rubbing his face on it.

"Me neither! I hope you like them all!" Honey decided to copy his King, using my other arm.

"You didn't have to tell them when my birthday was," I shot at Kyoya, who kept a straight face. Tensing my body I waved my arms till I'd shaken the two loose.

I took a second to sigh to myself before the twins could occupy the open space around me. This was going to be a _long_ day.

"Happy birthday," Mori's gravelly voice rumbled. I turned and looked at the tall man from the very corner of my eyes. He'd come over to collect Honey, giving me a soft smile as he conveyed his words.

Taking a moment, I smiled brightly back at him. Sure it was gonna be a long day, but knowing these guys, it would definitely be interesting.

_**-X-**_

I sighed heavily, sitting back on the couch between the twins. So far I'd gotten through Tamaki, Honey, and Mori's presents.

As soon as he was given the chance Tamaki had swooped me up in his arms, hovering low over my body like we were frozen in a dance. From behind his back he whipped out a bouquet of flowers. A freaking _bouquet_. But that wasn't all; he'd brought a number of clothes straight from French designers. My already crowded closet – thanks to the twins – was now practically full to bursting.

It had been nice to get some half-way normal gifts from Honey. Noticing my love for chocolate he'd brought enough to last a year, along with other candies and sweets. It almost hurt to look at all the artisan chocolates from all around the world knowing I could eat hardly any of them because of soccer. His final gift was an enormous stuffed bear. Although it wasn't as tall as me it was twice as wide. It was almost more frightening than adorable by size alone.

Mori seemed like the only level-headed one when it came to presents. I'd gotten a range of earrings and athletic wear from him. I was spilling out thank yous even before I got to the last presents from him; everything soccer. There were socks, shin guards, hair ties, wraps, and tape. And finally a new pair of cleats. I had jumped over the coffee table to hug him. They weren't the ones I'd been dying for – that had burned in the fire – but they were damn close and better than what I had.

Now all that was left were Kyoya's gifts, which were two, suspiciously small items. Settling myself, I took the thinner of the gifts and started to unwrap it.

"A laptop?" I said disbelievingly, shifting my eyes to him. "Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all," he answered seriously. "You have yet to look inside, though."

Raising my eyebrows dubiously I opened it up. It was so smooth I was almost tricked into thinking it was automatic. On the keyboard was a fancy envelope. Curiously I opened it, reading the card with narrowed eyes.

"Am I to believe," I said, flipping the card in my hand as I turned to the black-haired teen, "that this is real?"

My target raised an eyebrow delicately. "But of course. Why wouldn't it be? You were there just the other day as my present to the brothers, so that should only confirm it."

"Yeah, but a whole day at the spa. . ." I drifted off, remembering my recent stay.

Kyoya's cough interrupted my dreaming. "Read carefully. It's only after the soccer season is over." I scrutinized it before sliding a glare at him. "Consider it a form of motivation."

I rolled my eyes but the smile wouldn't leave my face. A laptop and a spa date . . . eventually. However unexpected, everything was royally appreciated.

I tore open the next present, which was heavy and felt like plastic. When I was done it sat in my lap as I stared at it. _A First Aid kit?_, I thought. _What the. . ? Oh, I see._

Swiftly I set it on the ground and reached across the twin on my right – Hikaru – to prop myself up on the arm rest. I was directly across from Kyoya, a pleasant smile playing across his lips as I gave an annoyed grin.

"Much appreciated," I said sweetly through clenched teeth. "You trying to say something?"

"Of course not." He met my gaze with a cool, pleased smile. "Just making sure you can take care of yourself."

"Ugh." I let my head drop limply to my arms before righting myself. "Well, can't say I'll use it, but it's much appreciated."

I turned so that I could address everyone. "Thanks so much guys. This was so unexpected, but I love everything, and thank you so much for coming. But please don't get me so much stuff." I grimaced slightly. "I hate when people spend or do a lot for me."

"Be we were happy to do it for you, Shay!" Honey said from behind Usa.

"Thanks, but still, you don't have to."

"Oh, but where would be the fun in that?" The twins embraced me from either side. "If you feel indebted, then we can-!"

Crossing my arms I put a hand on each of their faces and shoved, but they wouldn't break their grip. "Don't even finish that." The memory of waking up in their bed flitted over my mind, tinting my cheeks.

Honey wanted to improve my 'birthday experience' by going somewhere. Once I found out they were talking other countries I exploded.

Then they got the idea to go to a club, sharply reminding me of tonight. It took more time to discourage them but eventually they let it go. I'd felt Kyoya's eyes on me the whole time, leaving me twitchy. I didn't know if it was left over from my nightmare or paranoia, but it was incredibly annoying.

The four other boys spent the rest of the day at the Hitachiins', leaving when I announced that I was tired – the excuse I'd used to get out of clubbing – and that I'd be going to bed. The twins pestered and teased me for going to sleep so early and in my own room for once. I knocked them nice and hard on the heads before forcing a yawn and slamming the door. Even if that last part was true, they didn't have to bring it up! Especially since I had no idea _why_ I couldn't sleep in my own room.

I'd been planning on getting some catnaps, but things haven't been going according to plan recently. I was still haunted from last night, making sleep short and testy. Deciding it was no use, I explored my closet and triple checked to make sure everything was in my bag.

I was very jumpy sneaking out this time. I wanted to make sure I wasn't late, but I didn't want to run into anyone on my way out. Not to mention the bear I'd gotten from Honey looked like it was watching me – which really hadn't helped sleeping. I made a mental note to turn it around when I came back.

_**-X-**_

**A/N: I know, I know! I've been gone for forever, and I'M SO SORRY! I have good reason though! First my laptop decided to delete everything on it, so I had to retype most of the story; you're lucky I write nearly everything down. It was such a set back I was nearly ready to just give up. Yeah. Then I had oral surgery, taking my wisdom teeth out. I was on drugs for like three weeks after, and I didn't want to write and make it completely loopy. And finally, school started. And I've never had such hard classes because my teacher is insane. Seriously. I honestly think she's addicted to some drug, she's gone to the hospital three times just this quarter and is always saying about how the common cold could kill her. It's kind of scary to be in that class, but I'm doing my best and it's near the end.**

**This was originally going to be part of the next chapter, but if that happened then the page count would probably be close to 20. But I'm finishing up the last bit of the next chapter, seriously, and then I'll put it up! I'm so sorry about being gone for so long! My spring break is coming up and I'm hoping to get more writing done this time, if my laptop will comply. **

**So R&R please, I read every one and they make me so happy. Give me suggestions too, how you want Shayde to interact with all the hosts. Enjoy, and I hope to see you all again soon! (Longest note ever, sorry!)**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	28. A Fiery End?

There I was, just behind the heavy red curtains again. People mumbling on the other side as I fidgeted nervously. But this time I was so much calmer, almost in a trance. I couldn't stop thinking about my parent's deaths, the one week marker only in a few hours from now.

The thoughts had almost made me sick when I first got to the club.

Music began to play, and it was the exact same reaction from the first night I'd done this. Everyone quieted and the sound beat itself into my bones. _Did it sound this sad the first time_, I wondered, trying to ignore my beating heart. _I remember it sounded sad, but I didn't think it was like this._

My queue came and I started my dance. It was slow and sorrowful at the beginning, but this time I really felt the emotions of the music. I even caught myself contorting my face to fit the emotion running through me as the crying sound of loss. Of course, it was all probably in my imagination, but there were no sounds from the audience.

The faster beat picked me up like it always did. I could feel something coming alive in me, like when real fire gets a whole log instead of a stick. My energy grew, making my body move faster and causing the crowd to react.

The thrum of the music and rhythm of everyone's clapping and cheering set my mind, and soon I was loosing more and more control of myself as the song took over me.

_**-F-**_

Even though the numbing feeling in the pit of my stomach was slowly growing, dancing had really calmed me down, even made me happy. It was a relief to get up on stage and work off all the tension that had built up on me.

However, I wasn't off until 3:00am, so I had to make sure that my energy stayed up. Deciding not to change I went straight back to the kitchens when I was done touching up my makeup, again hardly worn off at all. Drinks were going fine; I'd gotten nothing but compliments yet again, lifting my mood even further. I was practically chipper walking around and flashing smiles at everyone, the dull feeling in my stomach halfway forgotten and completely hidden from everyone.

"Okay, Shay! This is for table seven! Make sure it doesn't spill. There's more than normal," one of the girls called, setting two trays before me.

My eyes widened. The trays were small but that's because this place wasn't strictly a restaurant, but a place to dance. Even so, six or seven glasses would be hard to carry through a rowdy crowd.

Shrugging, I took the trays in my hands and wove through all the dancers. 5'2" was short enough that moving elbows would spill everything, so I had to hold them as high as I could.

As I made my way over I almost gasped out loud. There were at least five or six people crammed into a booth meant to seat four. I'd have to ask if they wanted some chairs to fit everyone.

The strangest thing was that they looked slightly familiar. There were plenty of regulars at the club, but I'd never seen a group this big before.

"Hello there," I said as sweetly as I smiled, setting the trays down and getting to work placing them before everyone at random. "Thank you for coming out tonight, I hope you enjoyed it."

I looked up to flash another smile, and something caught on my brain. They were all looking at me, almost in shock, giving me the perfect chance to see how cute they were.

"What's the matter boys? You're all quite handsome, so why aren't you dancing?" My smile grew softer as I thought of a certain idiot prince when I said the next words. "You should go make some girl's night and ask her to dance."

That's when I took a better look at them, my eyes widening. My heart stopped.

_Fuck. . ._

I recognized them, even with the varied ranges of bewilderment on their faces.

The Host Club boys. All staring at me – clad only in my revealing dance attire.

Self consciousness that had been long forgotten after working there suddenly crashed down on me.

I couldn't cover myself fast enough. I let out something between a yelp and a squeak after a moment, snapping the trays over my body in a vain attempt to cover myself. I knew color was reddening my face but I was too numb to feel it.

"Uhm . . . Shay?" Honey ventured, the first to break the spell of silence. "Is that really you?"

"It's her, Mitsukuni," Mori said quietly and nodding, seeming to be the least affected by this revelation but still surprised. I couldn't do anything more than stare in horror.

"So this must be your job, then." Kyoya, that damn bastard, hardly seemed perturbed. "If the Chairman knew, he might reconsider the scholarship."

That snapped me out of it. "What the hell are you all doing here?"

All of them leaned away slightly, some of their eyes growing even wider.

"After what happened on our trip, I decided to dig a little more up about you." He glanced up at me, like he was blaming me for something. "You made it _very_ difficult. The only reason we're _here_, at this club is because it's the only one with ethnic dance and I noticed in the past years you'd bought some strange attire. But, I guess I chose correctly."

I glared at him as fear writhed in my stomach. _My own _purchases_ had betrayed me!_, I thought.

"Shay, why are you working here?" Tamaki asked, almost fearfully. He flinched away when I looked at him.

"What do you care?" I growled. "Get out, and don't ever come back." I looked over to Kyoya and my stomach twisted painfully with what I was about to say. "And thanks to _him_, I won't be returning to Ouran."

"What? You can't leave!" Tamaki cried, fighting to be heard over the loud new song pounding through the speakers. Even the Shadow King looked like he hadn't expected this.

"You can't do that!" My attention was pulled over to identical redheads, apparently over the initial shock and now indignant. "You don't have anywhere else to go, and if you stay with us you can get by without working here, we promise!"

"It's not about working here!" I shouted angrily. "It's about everyone _knowing_! Ugh!" I couldn't take it anymore, feeling my face heat more with color. "Just _leave!_ And _don't _ever_ come back!_"

With that I turned and rushed back to the kitchen. I could hear them calling my name a few times, but thankfully they gave up. I threw the trays down and took off to the bathroom, hearing one of the girls call, "Foxx? Foxx, are you alright?"

I slammed the door and slid down the wall slowly. I wasn't crying, but my throat was tight and it burned. I grabbed two fistfuls of hair and mentally pummeled myself.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Gah! Did you really think they'd never find out? Especially with Kyoya? Now they're going to tell everybody about the commoner that dances at night clubs for money. Shayde Foxx, you IDIOT!_

I pressed my fists into my head as punishment. I'd completely embarrassed and humiliated myself in front of what seemed like my only friends, and now they were _sure_ to avoid me and tell everyone else about my little secret. And I still had the one week anniversary of the fire to look forward to later tonight.

That was when I almost started crying. That everything was going to hell again so soon after the first time my life broke apart.

Somehow I pulled myself together. It wasn't very long until someone came in to check on me. Making sure my makeup was as good as it was going to get, I headed back out.

I spent the rest of my shift avoiding their table. One of the girls was nice enough to take it from me after seeing my face. Even with that having happened, I couldn't just ditch work no matter how much I wanted to.

So I wove in and out of the crowd, darting out of their eyesight as soon as possible. However clichéd it might seem, it was as though their eyes were burning me where I stood.

Eventually my shift ended. I hadn't really thought this far, too caught up in the horror of them finding me out. It's not like I could go back to the Hitachiins' or anything, but at least I had my car with me; that was something.

As I was helping clean the kitchen, too scared to dash across the nearly empty floor to the back room, the girl that had taken my table came up to me. She seemed conflicted but still smiled, setting me on edge.

"Those boys, uhm, they requested to see you before you take off," she said uncomfortably. "They just about insisted. Want to make sure you don't disappear in the night or something like that."

I scoffed. "That's not gonna happen."

"Foxx, they were serious. They sounded really worried, too."

Now that didn't seem to make much sense to me. Why on earth would they be _worried_?

"I'm sure they were, but I know them. I'm just gonna go home and get some sleep." The thought of my house in flames made my chest hurt. "Night."

I practically ran across the room, ignoring the six boys calling my name from their table. Persistent was right; just about everyone was gone and it was getting to closing time. I hoped they got the message when I slammed the door.

I changed slowly, hoping that if they were waiting for me they'd lose interest and leave. Brushing my hair and washing my face took twice as long because of my pace. Finally I packed my bag up, hefting it more securely on my shoulder as I headed out the back entrance.

Although the night air was still warm, it was much cooler than inside the club. I looked back and forth to confirm no one was in the back alley. I remembered when I used to be scared of the alley; now I considered it a sort of creepy old friend.

I made my way down silently, feeling sore inside. My only friends, and I'd found a way to repel them and others from me at the same time. How efficient.

I was so busy beating myself up I didn't even notice them until they spoke.

**A/N: Okay, well I was planning on pairing this with the next chapter, but that would make it almost 15 pages on Word. So, yeah. The next one is probably going to be the longest chapter this story will have – also the most violent. I'm changing the rating to M because I feel like it should be that way. But, I shouldn't talk too much about it; that's for the next chapter. :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, and sorry I haven't been able to keep up on once a week D: with my schedule it's simply impossible. But I am trying! Right so enjoy, R&R, and give suggestions too! Good and bad responses help! Thanks guys, and I'll see you soon **

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


	29. Going Down in Blood and Fire

**Warning: Graphic Violence. This is probably the most violence I'll have in one chapter. **

I was so busy beating myself up I didn't even notice them until they spoke.

"Hey look!" My head flew up in surprise, seeing two figures ahead in the night, one pointing at me. "It's that pretty lady that danced for us!"

By their slurs it was easy to tell they were intoxicated. "Hey! Hey girl we're talking to you!" his friend spoke up. I slunk to the other wall of the dark alley, a slow panic feeling unraveling in my stomach. _I just need to get to my car_, I thought calmly.

They'd managed to stumble closer. "Oh you're beautiful," the closest said, dull green eyes squinted. "How about a dance for me and my buddy?" His friend wearing a leather jacket barked a laugh from behind Green Eyes' shoulder.

I set my teeth and put on my mean face, stuffing fear in a box in the back of my mind. "How about you two drunks get back to you cozy cardboard box under the bridge?"

I saw anger flash in Green Eyes' face and brought my hands to my face just in time. "Ooh!" he cooed, catching my wrists in a death grip. "We've got a feisty one!" I glared and tried to pull my hand out.

"Let's rephrase our offer," Leather Jacket said, coming around to the side. "As payback for what your friends did to _our_ friends a while ago, you give us the sweetest dance you can." He smiled disgustingly, the smell of alcohol overbearing.

The words dropped a rock in my stomach. They had to be friends with Blondie from a while back, but how did they know it was _me_?

"Let me go," I growled. "The bouncers aren't far at all, and I'm sure they'd be happy to dispose of you like they did you friend." I might've sounded tough, but it was all a bluff. The guards had all left, and besides I was too far for them to hear anything anyways.

"Oh look," Green Eyes laughed. "It's so cute when you try to lie."

I felt my eyes widen in fear before I could stop them._ What?_

"We've been looking forward to meeting you, so we made sure we wouldn't be interrupted," Leather Jacket added, circling around me. He came into view and split a sickening smile. "We've got all the time in the world, baby. Let's see you move!"

I didn't even see the punch coming. Colliding on the asphalt I felt my body get skinned, my face blazing with pain. Back on my feet in an instant I got into a fighting stance, ditching my bag for the time being. _What the _hell_ is up with the drunks I run into? They always want to pick a _fight!

"I guess this kitty got claws too," one of them said, his friend pawing at the air and mewling stupidly. I rolled my eyes.

I felt more pain spreading from my ribcage. Stumbling back I clutched the spot. "Don't think it's funny?" Leather Jacket called, rubbing his knuckles from the hit.

"So, you gonna dance for us yet?" Green Eyes came over, standing dangerously close and right next to his friend.

I hesitated, glaring at the two. No one was nearby, but these two were heavily intoxicated, even if they did hit hard. Decidedly I sucked in a huge breath and spat at them. "That's my answer."

Dark eyes looked up threateningly, and fear jumped out of its box.

I'm not sure how they had moved so fast, but suddenly two huge feet landed on my stomach, sending me flying back from their kicks. I cried out when I smacked against the brick wall and fell to a half-standing position. I knew being low was bad and tried to stand – but the thugs weren't having it.

Grabbing hold of my arm, one of them yanked me away from the wall and threw me down on the cement again. "Come on, sweetie, show us what you got," he said menacingly.

I hadn't even placed my hands to push myself up when I felt a solid kick to the rib cage. I was sure I felt a crack. "Ahh!" I huffed out, too little breath in my lungs to scream. Curling in on myself I tried to ignore the horrible pains in my torso and on my arms and face. _Get up_, I told myself sternly. _If you can't fight then run, idiot!_

"You know, I almost feel bad about this, man," one of them said strangely as I began to prop myself up. "Right now it's just spoiling the goods." I felt a dead weight drop in my stomach, looking at the closest one fearfully.

"Aw, it's not spoiling her," Leather Jacket said, stumbling over and yanking my face up to his. "We're just playin', getting' her warmed up," he mumbled as he looked into my face with a sick grin.

I took my chance then. I pulled his arm down with a hand, swinging a fist into the side of his face with the other. Trying my best to ignore the pains I stood up, letting loose my leg to fly into his body. I might not be able to punch as hard as them, but when it came to kicks I was the clear winner.

"Bitch!" Green Eyes slurred somewhere from behind me. I felt his hand smack my arm as I danced out of the way, turning to face him. His brows were furrowed hideously, his face starting to turn red as he came at me.

I brought my fists to my face for protection, knocking away his first swing and slamming his jaw with one of my own. He stumbled back at the hit like he didn't realize what had happened when I noticed his friend was getting up.

Another twang of nervous fear shot through my body; I'd never fought two semi-strong people at the same time. Determined, I clamped down on my emotions to prepare myself for a brawl.

Green Eyes being closer came at me first – the look in his eyes pure rage. I ducked under his blow and landed my two hits deep in his stomach. Standing straight again I pulled my leg back and launched. My foot connected with his thigh rather than his knee, but it was good enough – he was reeling back and his friend was nearly on me.

I snapped back into a protective stance just in time, my elbows blocking a low hit to my ribcage. Distracted by the close save I was too slow to see his hook, catching my on the cheek.

Pain exploded outward from the contact spot but I whipped my head forward again, trying to blink stars away. This time I caught his wrist, just brushing my shoulder, and slammed a punch into his ribcage. He bent over to favor the hit and I turned to the side. Bringing my leg up so it was curled and parallel to the ground, I kicked out with as much force as I could get out, hitting his shoulder with my heel and sending him to the ground.

Breathing heavily, I stood normally again, rubbing at my face and trying not to irritate the tender spots. My heart was beating crazy fast and I'd only felt this sort of adrenaline when I was in a soccer game or up on stage. But this was different – it was dangerous to be here, and made the chemicals in my bloodstream that much sweeter to me. I knew I needed to leave and I would as soon as I got the chance, but if given the chance I wouldn't ever let go of this feeling.

I heard one of them groan loudly as they stood unsteadily, the other already up. I brought my fists up again and angled my body, the pain already going to the back of my mind in the rush of the moment.

"Bitch, we're going to beat you to a bloody pulp," Green Eyes said. I glared.

"Now see," Leather Jacket started, circling around me slowly. "Your parents must be disappointed in you; staying out late, getting into fights, teasing all the men in the club. They must hate you," he laughed stupidly.

I felt my heart drop instantly, and I swear it skipped two beats. A deep, sad anger started to bubble in my stomach as he spoke the words, and by the time he had finished I was ready to explode.

"You don't know anything about who my parents were!" I shouted at them, tears beginning to form as I dove into him. He wasn't prepared for my attack so I was able to land all of the swings I aimed.

His friend came from behind, roaring in anger, grabbing my elbows and dragging me off his partner. I landed a kick in the crotch on Leather Jacket, and when his friend was less focused I swung an elbow back – hard – and felt it connect to the side of his face. He let go instantly and I spun around, attacking him with the same enraged fury that I had his friend.

The anger from their comment fueled my muscles, firing up every time I pulled back. _My parents loved me!_, I screamed in my head at them, holding back tears to see clearly._ They loved me and I could do _nothing _to save their lives! How _dare_ you say something a week after their deaths! How DARE you!_

I couldn't seem to stop throwing punches and kicks. Their hits didn't even faze me though I could feel dull spikes of pain all over. Ducking, spinning, dodging, kicking, and hitting were coming as easy as breathing for me.

I finally beat them back a few feet from where I stood, two steps from my duffel bag, breathing heavily and glaring. One of them had a bloody nose and the other's face was starting to swell. Now that I had taken a step back from the fight, all the pain was magnified; underneath the bruised and swelling skin my muscles were tired. _I need to finish this soon_, I thought, not wanting to think of how I'd fair if I got too tired.

"What the hell was that, man?" Green Eyes panted, squinting up at me with hate.

I felt the dangerous anger billow up in me again, nearly blocking out the pain. The fresh memories and hurt of loss raked against my raw insides. Images of the fire engulfing my house took up my vision, and I blinked it away as quickly as possible. "You chose the _wrong_ night to mess with me," I growled angrily, my voice thick with the recent memories.

They straightened themselves and rushed me again. I was ready. I sidestepped a wild blow from Green Eyes by turning my body with quick steps, slamming a tight fist into his stomach. I ducked from his friend's swing and used my momentum to level my leg and swing it around to his legs.

Leather Jacket hit the ground on his butt with a groan. I straightened myself instantly, moving behind Green Eyes and chopping at the base of his neck. I couldn't remember if a blow like that could kill someone or not, but at this point I didn't care.

With a loud cry his hand flew up to his neck and he stumbled drunkenly away. I took a moment to allow myself a quick grin of satisfaction, my body's pain seeping into my consciousness again.

Of course, it was the one moment I let my guard down that I was sent flying forward from a hard hit on my legs. There was only enough time for me to gasp in surprise and throw my arms in front of me before I skidded on the asphalt once again. Leather Jacket wasn't keen on me getting up again and made sure to land a heavy hit to my stomach.

"Ahh!" I cried out weakly as he stumbled back a few steps to regroup with his friend. I could feel sweat and blood coming from my arms and legs, making my injuries burn. The stinging was really nothing compared to what my muscles were enduring; it was like I had entered a never-ending conditioning day for soccer. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to go.

I stood up, wincing at the pains throughout my body. Panting, I put up two fists and clenched as hard as I could. Standing my ground I looked at the two thugs and prepared myself for one more round.

"Oh, that's cute," Green Eyes said, wiping something off his lip. He sounded livid. "Aren't you just _adorable_?"

"This is it, girl," Leather Jacket added menacingly as he rolled his shoulders. "No more playing around."

I simply tightened my mouth and pulled my brows down further. Without any warning Leather Jacket started walking towards me, this time not making any wild movements. When I tried to throw the first punch he simply yanked my arm out of the way and slammed his own punch into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me again.

I wanted to crumple to my knees with the fresh wave of pain that overcame me but fought against it. I lashed out blindly and got a hit on the face in response. Reeling back, I had no time to be ready for his friend, who wasted no time in punching the other side of my face. This time I really cried out, louder than before. The pain was instant and gave me a splitting headache I knew I wouldn't be able to get rid of for a while. _Dammit, and there's no aspirin in the car!_

Blinking fast, I was able to clear my vision just in time to dodge another punch to the face, turning so it hit my shoulder instead. I cringed at the impact but I knew the fresh pain would melt with the old pain soon. I took the chance to flick a kick up into Green Eyes' stomach, though I could tell it didn't do much.

The force of the kick was more than I had expected, the momentum sending me falling on my back. _Oh no, no, no!_, I thought frantically as I scrambled to get up. _This is not good! Get up, Shay! Get UP!_

Suddenly my arms were removed from under me, making my back crash against the ground again. A sharp electric pain ran up and down my spine, making me gasp and start to see stars. _Shit, I _need_ to get out of here, but I can't even stand up! I should've taken the chance to run when I had it! Dammit!_

In my agony I tried to roll over onto my side to give myself a better chance to launch off the ground. But there was a heavy foot that shoved me onto my back at the last moment.

"Oh, you're not getting away from us," Leather Jacket said threateningly, making my stomach turn ice cold in the summer night. I squinted up at him through sweat and pain, and was met with only an angry expression on his face – that scared me the most.

He shoved me with his foot again and my body, now limp with pain and soreness, flopped obediently around. I coughed into the ground, curling in on myself at the tightness in my chest and stomach the action caused. Blinking rapidly I was sure I spotted some blood on the ground where I'd just coughed. I groaned.

Before I knew what was happening, my arms were ripped back, ruthlessly yanking my body into the air. "Ahh!" I yelled out, a hitch coming into my voice at the end. "Please, stop! What're you doing?" Terror was consuming me now that I had no energy left to run or fight and was caught between two very angry drunks. To say I feared for my life would be an understatement.

Whoever was behind me – Leather Jacket, I was sure – pinned my elbows together behind me, making me yelp at the slashes of pain in my shoulders. I saw Green Eyes stumble in front of me, a sick look on his face. I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth form a small _o_ in absolute fear of what was coming next.

He let loose the arm he had pulled back and it slammed full force onto the edge of my cheek. Once again agony erupted from the spot, dancing over my eye and head. I pulled my head back, letting it hang limply and panting. I tried to struggle out of his friend's grip on my arms, but he only held harder, making my arms hurt even more.

Green Eyes didn't even wait for me to begin to recover. Next the wind was knocked out of me again, only I wasn't able to get it back until after his hits all over my ribcage. The area I'd felt crack before made itself more known, throbbing in time with my frantic heartbeat – which was frighteningly slowing and becoming less rhythmic.

I did my best to get the stars and black spots out of my vision but they were becoming too large for me to handle. All I could feel was the summer night's heat, sweat, blood, and pain. Each new hit that landed, whether it be on my head, torso, or a random kick every now an then, was beginning to lose the effect it had on me and blended in with the soreness of my body. I was getting weaker and weaker and it scared me, but at that moment simply leaving this place was the best thing I could think of.

I don't know how it happened, but a hard punch from Green Eyes aimed at my head sent me to the ground – I guess Leather Jacket had let me go and I didn't realize it. The new scrapes were already beginning to seep with blood, but at this point I didn't even care. If they could just leave me alone lying here then I would be happy.

Something seemed to have gotten their attention – from the tilted angle my head was at, I saw them both look over their shoulders. Their mouths started moving, spit flying, but I couldn't understand a single word in their jumbled shouts and yells. _God, just go away_, I cried pathetically in my head, trying not to distress the extreme headache. _Just leave me alone here._

Then I heard a familiar voice saying something – no, it was calling something, looking for something. I felt like it was important to respond, but maybe it could wait after I had a short nap. It's the least I deserved after what I'd just been through.

But the voice wouldn't go away. It shouted out again and I realized through my daze that it was _two_ voices, and then more joined it. They stopped calling, instead sounding urgent and . . . getting closer?

A shadow passed over my view of the stars and suddenly my world was spun around again. There was pressure against my back and on my shoulders, pulling me up for a second before letting me rest again. But this time I was propped up against something. I had to admit it was more comfortable, but why would my attackers do such a thing? They'd just beat the crap out of me after all.

Confused, I squinted up, trying my best to ignore the twinges in my neck that caused my head to feel worse. It took a while but eventually everything stopped moving and the picture cleared only to have my stomach drop in dread even more at the familiar sight.

It was Kaoru, though I'd never seen his face so distorted by worry, fear, anger, and so many other emotions. I saw his lips moving and concentrated. "Shay," he whispered shakily, tightening his arms that were holding me against him. "Shay, you gotta stay with us!"

"Come on, don't let go!" a similar voice said. I dropped my head down slowly so as to not dizzy myself and looked at the source of the second voice. Hikaru was at my side, clutching my arms gently but with a strong reassurance. "We're gonna make sure you're okay! We promise!"

I just looked at him before turning to what else was new. Kyoya was on the phone talking in a clipped, irritated tone as Tamaki paced frantically between him and where I lay. There was a strange sound in the background, a lot like the sounds from the fight I'd just been in, but cleaner sounding and more grunts from the thugs. I fleetingly wondered where Honey and Mori were at.

"Don't worry, Shay, we're getting you to the hospital right now," Kaoru said as soothingly as he could.

That sparked me to life. _No, I can't go there_, I thought as I pulled myself up sharply before the whiplash hit me. _No, I just have to go home and I'll think of something to explain this. I can't go to the hospital, I can't let my parents know what I do, I can't._

"What're you doing?" Hikaru cried out angrily, gripping my arms a little harder to keep me on the ground. My head was spinning too much for me to get anywhere far, anyway.

"No," I mumbled, amazed at how large my tongue seemed to feel in my mouth. The taste of iron was strong enough to sicken me, and I spit before I continued. "I can't go to the hospital. Please don't take me there."

"What?" the twins cried in unison.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Hikaru yelled.

"Of course you're going!" Kaoru added.

"No, I can't," I mumbled, bringing a hand to my head to ease the pain. I pulled it away when I felt something wet and saw blood for some reason. I numbly shook my head before continuing. "I can't let my parents know. If they know, they'll worry and they'll be hurt. I can't let them worry; I can't let them hurt. I can't, I can't, I can't," I rambled on, already devastated at the thought of my parents finding out. The shame and disappointment in their eyes would be too much to handle.

I saw the twins' faces crumple and they stared at me. I caught on immediately. "What?" I asked desperately. "Is there something wrong with my parents? What happened to them?" My heart was beginning to pound again at the thought of them and I felt a sense of dread, though I had no idea why.

"Shay. . ." Kaoru trailed off, gripping me to his body tighter. I looked between him and his brother a few times, confused, before the spinning in my head was too much to take.

I looked down at the ground as the realization slowly crawled over me.

There were no parents left to worry, to hurt. They were gone, engulfed in flames like I was in pain. How I could've forgotten something like that eluded me.

I felt my eyes begin to water, my diaphragm shaking at the dry sobs and chokes I was holding back. Remembering I was in front of other people I forced my tears back, allowing my body to tremble uncontrollably at my revelation.

"No," I whispered, letting go of all the tension in my body and falling into Kaoru's chest. "They're gone . . . no. I can't. . . I can't. . ." I began breathing heavily to keep everything from exploding from me, but it was hard. The stars and black spots were coming back, so much larger than before.

Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their best to help me relax and calm down, but I couldn't hear their words anymore. I was now completely enveloped in my loss. Taking a few shaking breaths, I managed to whisper, "But . . . I miss them . . . so much. . ." I felt more pressure around me from the brothers as they attempted to comfort me.

The blackness covered my vision and as the sounds began to fade I clung onto the knowledge that the brothers were there with me. I felt safe with them and knew they wouldn't let me get hurt. With that, I let go of the single string I held onto and dropped soundlessly into black.

_**-O-**_

**A/N: You know what, I feel like this chapter doesn't even need a little bit at the end. Let your minds go crazy with what you think will happen! Uhm, and yeah, sorry, I tried my best to get more out earlier, so this is really long to make up for it. You know, senior year, being in college classes, computer breaking, figuring out Uni stuff, a trip to Paris in a few weeks…yeah, I've had a little bit to keep my mind busy. Again, I'm sorry! :/ I haven't been writing much so I'll probably only update a few times over the summer. However, I'll try to get a follow up chapter on this one soon…so…enjoy!**

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club.**


End file.
